


Blame

by ironstrangepls



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Coming of Age, Explicit Language, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking, mild homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 63,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironstrangepls/pseuds/ironstrangepls
Summary: Senior year of high school means graduation, and graduation means leaving the school and never coming back. Tony Stark has always hated being at school and always looked forward to leaving - but perhaps a new kid named Stephen might change that attitude.**“Excuse me?” A voice rang out, and Tony stood up and turned around. A kid taller than him with dark hair and bright, blue eyes stood before him. His hair was slightly curly around the edges but was overall neatly done. He wore a sweater and some jeans. Tony had never seen him before.“Uh, hi, who are you?” Tony asked, closing his locker door.“Oh, right, hi, I’m Stephen Strange.” The boy replied, holding out his hand for Tony to shake.“Tony Stark,” Tony shook Stephen’s hand. “Are you new or something?”****NOW COMPLETED ****





	1. September

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow, new fic? Yes! This is a more serious fic than ADIH, but I'm really excited for this!

An alarm blared through the room, awaking the figure that was sprawled across the bed. With a groan, the figure sat up, and the movement of blankets revealed a somewhat-muscular teenager with dark, messy hair and soft, brown eyes. The teen slammed his fist on the alarm clock with such an aggressive force that the clock shot off the nightstand and hit the ground with a  _ thud _ . The boy muttered some curses before getting up from the bed and picking up the clock, effectively turning off the nuisance of an alarm. He trudged over to his dresser and picked out a grey t-shirt along with some athletic shorts. Afterwards, he headed into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face, not caring enough to fix his hair. Most people would want to look nice on the first day of school, but not Tony Stark - he just didn’t care. It was his first day of senior year and that meant that graduation awaited at the end. 

 

Graduation meant that Tony wouldn’t have to see the teachers who constantly called him out, and it meant that he wouldn’t have to see the students who gave him a hard time for no apparent reasons other than to look “cool.” Those students never really got to him, they were more of a nuisance if anything - he doesn’t care what people think of him. The only bad thing about graduation was that it meant that his friends would leave - he didn’t like to think about that. His friends were pretty much the only reason he hadn’t gone insane at this point. There’s Pepper, a beautiful blonde that dated Tony for about a year, but the two had decided to part ways mutually - they both saw different things. They remained best friends, however, effectively fighting the stereotypical break-up. Rhodey had been Tony’s best friend for years, even before high school. The two remained close even if their personalities clashed. There’s also Steve Rogers, an athlete who occasionally hung out with Tony every once in awhile, but lately had been so busy with sports and training for college that Tony rarely saw him over the summer. Natasha, Sam, and Bucky were also somewhat in the group, but like Steve, they were extremely athletic and were quite busy over the summer. Bruce and Thor were also part of the group, the two were really close and Tony could never figure out if the two were dating or not - in fact, he still doesn’t know.

 

Tony slumped down the stairs and opened the pantry, grabbing a granola bar. He grabbed his backpack that was leaning against the wall and put the granola bar in the front pocket. He found his keys and went out the door, pressing the button two times in order to unlock his car. The best part of senior year was definitely being able to drive to school, Tony had been working on his car all summer and couldn’t wait to show it off. 

 

His school wasn’t that far away, only about a ten minute drive. His assigned parking spot, however, was one of the furthest away from the school - not his choice, it was all randomly assigned. Tony didn’t really mind, but it did make it a tad difficult for him in case he was late to school. It was only the first day, however, and Tony was actually quite early. He walked across the parking lot and entered the school, heading right to his locker. He unlocked his locker with his combination and opened it, kneeling down to put some binders and books from his backpack into the locker. 

 

“Tony Stark!” A voice called out, startling Tony. He quickly stood up and faced a blonde girl about his height. 

 

“Pepper Potts. Fancy seeing you here,” Tony smirked and held his hand up for a high five. Pepper returned the high five with a large smile on her face.

 

“Excited for senior year? I know I am.” Pepper exclaimed, leaning against the lockers.

 

“I’m excited for graduation, you know, leaving, getting out, never having to come to this place again.”

 

“Have you thought about colleges yet?”

 

Tony slammed his locker shut and leans against it, crossing his arms as he stared at Pepper. He shook his head. “Pepper, we’ve discussed this. I’m not going to college.”

 

Pepper rolled her eyes. “Why not?”

 

“I can’t afford it! You know my parents, they don’t give a shit and they sure as hell aren’t paying for any tuition. It’s just something I can’t do.” Tony explained, shrugging. 

 

“Tony, you work practically every day, couldn’t you at least go to, like, a community college?”

 

“Why do you care so much about college, anyway?” Tony asked, and Pepper flicked his forehead. “Ow.”

 

“Because I care about you, you dumbass. You have so much potential and I want you to continue your education. Community college would be an amazing thing for you, you can go for two years and then transfer to a four year. If that’s what you even want to do.” Pepper stated, clearly getting frustrated. 

 

“It is not what I want to do.” Tony shook his head. Pepper grunted and face-palmed.

 

“Ugh, Tony, just hear me out. Think about it, alright? You have plenty of time and I think it would be a good choice for you. I think it’s best for you, actually.”

 

“How do  _ you _ know what’s best for me? Shouldn’t  _ I  _  be the one to make that decision?” Tony’s brows furrowed as he crossed his arms. Pepper smirked and let out a chuckle.

 

“You’re not exactly the patron saint of good decision making.”

 

“What? Bullshit, name  _ one _ bad decision I’ve made.”

 

“Do I have to mention Rhodey’s party?” Pepper raised her eyebrows, and Tony rolled his eyes.

 

“You can’t keep holding that against me. I was intoxicated, I wasn’t thinking.”

 

“There, another bad decision - you being drunk.” Pepper pointed out, smirking.

 

Tony let out a snort.

 

“Look, Tony, all I ask is that you think about it. Okay? Please?” Pepper pleaded, grabbing Tony’s shoulders. 

 

“Okay, just did, and uh,  _  no. _ ” 

 

“ _ Tony. _ ”

 

“Ugh, fine!” Tony rolled his eyes. “I’ll think about it. But don’t get your hopes up.”

 

“Yes! That’s all I wanted.” Pepper hugged Tony. “I gotta go to class. Meet you up at lunch! The usual table!” She walked away, and as she turned the corner, Tony could see a glimpse of a smile on her face. Tony rolled his eyes - Pepper always wanted the best out of Tony, but Tony just did not care enough to do anything about it. 

 

Realizing he forgot to put something in his locker, Tony opened the locker and stuffed another book into it.

 

“Excuse me?” A voice rang out, and Tony stood up and turned around. A kid taller than him with dark hair and bright, blue eyes stood before him. His hair was slightly curly around the edges but was overall neatly done. He wore a sweater and some jeans. Tony had never seen him before.

 

“Uh, hi, who are you?” Tony asked, closing his locker door. 

 

“Oh, right, hi, I’m Stephen Strange.” The boy replied, holding out his hand for Tony to shake.

 

“Tony Stark,” Tony shook Stephen’s hand. “Are you new or something?”

 

Stephen nodded and rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah, my dad got a new job and I had to change schools. You know, typical cliche type of shit.”

 

“Ah, well, welcome to this school. You’re going to hate it.” Tony smirked, leaning against the locker and crossing his arms. Stephen let out a chuckle.

 

“Probably. Uh, anyway, sorry to bother you, but I’m trying to find my first class and I’m completely lost. Room 251 E? Do you know where that is?”

 

“Oh, that’s where I’m going. Let me see your schedule.” Stephen handed his schedule over to Tony. “Okay, we have a lot of the same classes. I can show you around.”

 

“Really? Thanks! I’ve been honestly trying to find this classroom for like, fifteen minutes.” Stephen admitted, feeling a little embarrassed. Tony shook his head and gave him a smile.

 

“Well, I know why. See the E next to the classroom number? That stands for the East Wing. We are currently in the West Wing. You won’t see that classroom here.” 

 

Stephen facepalmed, letting out a sigh. “I really am a fucking dumbass, aren’t I?”

 

“It’s a simple mistake, lots of freshmen do the same thing.” Tony chuckled, handing the schedule back to Stephen. “Come on, let’s go, I’ll show you where it is, considering I’m going the same way.”

 

“Thank you,” Stephen thanked as the two started walking.

 

“So Strange, where were you originally from?” Tony asked, making small talk.

 

“Queens, New York. I wanted to finish senior year at my old school but you know, my dad’s new job had to be here so I couldn’t graduate with my friends.”

 

“Yikes, that sucks.” 

 

“Eh,” Stephen shrugged. “It’s whatever. I just gotta roll with it.”

 

“That’s the attitude I always have. Go with the flow, you know?” Tony chuckled at the rhyme and the corners of Stephen’s mouth lifted in a small smile. “You know, for being a new kid, you seem to be fairly calm about it. Usually new kids are like, nervous wrecks or something. But you seem like - I don’t quite know how to explain it-”

 

“Quite indifferent?” Stephen interrupted. “Yeah, well, I know I’m going to graduate in nine months, why bother worrying about trying to ‘fit in’ when I’m leaving? If I had moved in maybe my sophomore year I’d probably be a little more nervous. But I didn’t, so why bother?”

 

“I like your attitude, Strange.” Tony exclaimed, patting Stephen on the back. “You should sit with me at lunch, I can introduce you to my friend group.”

 

“Sure, that seems fun. Thanks,” Stephen smiled. The two approached classroom 251 E - Math. 

 

“Well, here it is. Come on, let’s sit in the back.” Tony grinned, beckoning Stephen to follow him. He leaned in to whisper to Stephen as they walked towards the back of the classroom. “The teacher is a monster. Prepare to have your soul sucked by the devil herself.”

 

“What do you mean?” Stephen whispered back.

 

“She’s notorious for being the shittiest teacher and the meanest. She’s crazy man, so many people have tried to get her to be fired but she’s protected under tenure - whatever that means.” Tony hissed, plopping down in the back row. Stephen sat next to him, the desks were arranged in pairs of two.

 

“Yikes, she sounds awful.”

 

“Believe me, she is the wor-”

 

The sound of the bell interrupted Tony and the lady sitting at her desk stood. She was a slightly older woman with dark, brown hair and a round face. She was average height, and had a slight lean to the left. 

 

“Good morning, class. My name is Ms. Dorelli. Welcome to Calculus.”

 

“More like welcome to hell,” Tony muttered, and Stephen let out a small snort.

 

“Just because it is the first day of school does not mean we are going to sit and do nothing! I have put together a little pre-test. It will be graded and will be a mark to see how much you remember from last year.”

 

The class collectively groaned and Stephen turned to Tony. “A test on the first day? What a bitch!”

 

“Welcome to Calculus!” Tony mocked Ms. Dorelli’s voice. 

 

The math test wasn’t all that hard. Tony remembered some things but didn’t care enough to really put the effort in. He glanced over at Stephen, who was breezing through the test as if it was nothing. Tony raised an eyebrow, the kid must be good in math. The rest of the class was boring, going over the syllabus and the rules. The rest of the classes were the same, entering the classroom and the teachers went over the rules and it was all quite a bore. 

 

After what seemed like centuries, lunch rolled around and Tony beckoned Stephen to follow him. The cafeteria was somewhat crowded, but Tony spotted a familiar crowd gathered around a table and made his way to join him, with Stephen following close behind.

 

“What up bitches?” Tony called out, and the people at the table all stared and smiled. Tony pointed to Stephen. “This is Stephen, he’s new. He’s chill, I figured he could eat with us.”

 

“Hi!” Pepper exclaimed. “I’m Pepper! I’m like, the mom friend of the group.” Tony rolled his eyes and Stephen smiled.

 

“I’m James, but you can call me Rhodey.” Rhodey introduced himself and shook Stephen’s hand. 

 

“I’m Steve, I play football.” Steve waved and Stephen waved back.

 

“I’m Bucky, I also play football.” Bucky stated, stuffing his mouth full with his sandwich.

 

“I’m Thor, and this is Bruce!” Thor points to Bruce, whose head is stuck in a book. “He always has his nose in a book and never realizes what’s going on.” Stephen let out a laugh.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all.” He remarked, sitting down next to Tony. 

 

“So, Stephen, where are you from?” Pepper probed, resting her face on her hand.

 

“Queens. My dad got a new job here so, yeah. I moved.”   
  


“Oh wow. That’s not too far.” Rhodey commented, and Stephen nodded.

 

“Yeah, it’s more of a nuisance if anything. I wish I could have graduated with my friends but I guess not.”

 

“Ooh, that’s understandable,” Pepper nodded. “Do you have any plans for college? Like what are you thinking about doing?”

 

“ _ Pepper! _ ” Tony butted in, rolling his eyes before glancing at Stephen. “You’d have to excuse her. She’s obsessed with college and won’t stop talking about it.”

 

“ _ Hey _ , I have to write so many essays and fill out so many applications! I’m a little stressed!”

 

“They aren’t due until like, November!”

 

“Not if I’m doing early action!” Pepper huffed, rolling her eyes. “Anyway, Stephen, if you want to answer, I’m sorry I was so  _ rudely _ interrupted.” She shot a glare at Tony, who smirked in response.

 

“I’m uh, actually thinking about applying to some Ivy League schools.”

 

“ _ Ivy League? _ Like, Harvard and Yale and that shit?” Tony’s eyes widened. Stephen nodded.

 

“Yeah, I want to be a neurosurgeon. I have the gpa and stuff. I only hope I get in, but I’m also applying to a few safety schools in case I don’t get in, you know?” He shrugged nonchalantly. “Why, where are you thinking of going?”

 

Tony snorted. “Nowhere. I don’t think I’m going to college.”

 

“Really?” Stephen raised an eyebrow. “Not even community?”

 

“That’s where I’m telling him to go, but he refuses to listen to me.” Pepper rolled her eyes.

 

Tony shrugged and shot her a glare. “I can’t afford it, I’d be paying for it myself, my parents really want nothing to do with it.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Stephen stated.

 

“Nah, it’s nothing. I mean, like, I work and stuff, but I just spent all my money building my car.”

 

“Wait,” Stephen’s eyes widened. “You  _ built _ your car?”

 

“Yeah! Bought an old rusty ticker, and decided to upgrade it. You wouldn’t be able to tell that it was shitty.” Tony took a sip of his water.

 

“It’s actually astounding, what he did with the car.” Rhodey added, pointing at Tony. “It looks like some rich guy bought it.”

 

“It was my summer project. She’s my baby,” Tony beamed. “I even added a voice activation thing in there. Kind of like a Siri type thing. Her name is FRIDAY and she calls me Boss. It’s so nice.”

 

“Wow.” Stephen stated, eyes still wide. “That’s incredible.”

 

“You have to see it, Stephen. It  _ is  _ incredible. He’s incredibly technologically savvy, and really talented. ” Pepper commented, her eyes suddenly shooting a glare at Tony. “But, I still think you should go to community college.”

 

“And I think you should shut up.”

 

Pepper scoffed and turned around to talk to Steve.

 

“You seem to have a weird relationship with her.” Stephen noted, looking directly at Tony. Tony chuckled and nodded.

 

“Yeah, well, we actually dated for about a year, but mutually departed. She just likes to look out for me.”

 

“Oh, damn.”

 

Tony shrugged. “Eh, it’s nothing. We barely talk about it. We still are the best of friends. Anyway, do you want to see my car? We can walk to my parking spot after school, and then I can drive you to your car.”

 

“Sure, that sounds cool.” Stephen smiled, nodding.

 

“We have last period together, anyway. Should be a fun time.”

 

“Heh, yeah.” Stephen chuckled, standing up. “Anyway, I gotta go to my locker before next class. Thanks for being welcoming.” He waved at everyone. “Nice meeting you all!”

 

A collective “goodbye” chimed out from the friends, and Stephen disappeared into the crowd of kids in the cafeteria. Pepper turned to Tony.

 

“Tony, he is CUTE!”

 

Tony rolled his eyes. “Don’t go flirting with him now, you always flirt with every guy you see.”

 

“It worked with you.” Pepper stated, crossing her arms.

 

“Must you always bring that up?” Tony questioned sarcastically. “But yes, I agree. He is rather attractive.”

 

“Oooh, Tony digs the new guy.” Rhodey teased and Tony shook his head.

 

“You guys are ridiculous. I just said he was attractive. I know a good looking guy when I see one. For example, everytime I look in the mirror, I see the most handsome man.”

 

Rhodey and Pepper collectively rolled their eyes, which resulted in a smirk from Tony.

 

***

The final bell rang. Tony packed up his backpack and crossed the room to get to Stephen. The teacher had assigned seats and Stephen and Tony happened to be placed on opposite sides of the room, much to the other’s dismay.

 

“Okay Strange, you ready to see the beauty that is my baby?” Tony asked, gently shoving Stephen, who let out a laugh.

 

“I don’t think I have a choice.”

 

“Nope! Come on.” Tony motioned for Stephen to follow him. The two walked out of the school and into the parking lot. Tony waved at a bunch of people - and Stephen took a note that Tony knew a lot of people in school. 

 

“I know it’s a long walk, they had me put in like, the farthest spot,” Tony complained. Stephen shook his head.

 

“Nah, it’s not a problem.”

 

“There she is.” Tony pointed to an exquisite red and gold car. Stephen’s jaw dropped open as he walked up to it - Rhodey was right - it looked like a wealthy man had bought it. 

 

“You...built this?” Stephen questioned, running his hand along the side.

 

“Fixed it up, rather. Here, check out the interior!” Tony opened the driver’s seat and Stephen got in from the passenger side. “Watch this. FRIDAY, start the car!”

 

“Sure thing, boss.” A voice called out, followed by the engine running and a blast of air hitting Stephen.

 

“Holy shit,” Stephen muttered. “This is amazing.”

 

“I’ve programed her to do a lot of things. I’m trying to figure out self-driving, but that’s a little dangerous.”

 

Stephen nodded, still shocked at the technological advancements of the car. “And you said this was some rusty old junk?”

 

Tony nodded. “Yep. Bought her cheap, fixed her up expensive. I had saved money for this.”

 

“You’re an incredible engineer and mechanic, holy shit.”

 

“Yeah,” Tony blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck. “I get that a lot.”

 

“Good, you should.”

 

“Anyway, what parking spot are you?” Tony asked, putting on his seatbelt. 

 

“76, near the front.” Stephen told him, and Tony drove towards the front of the school. “It’s a blue mercedes.”

 

“Mercedes, huh? Nice cars.”

 

“Yeah, my dad got it for me for my 16th birthday.” Stephen explained. “There, that’s mine.”

 

Tony put his car in park and Stephen opened the door. “Hey, Strange!”

 

Stephen turned around. “Yeah?”

 

“You’re a cool guy. I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?”

 

Stephen nodded and smiled. “Sure, Stark. I’ll be here. Thanks for the ride.”

 

“Peace out.” Tony said, and Stephen shut the door and opened his car door. Tony sped off. Stephen was a nice kid who had a similar attitude to Tony - and he even was attractive. He had a good feeling about him, and for once, he was actually excited to go to school the next day.


	2. September

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey! Be sure to read the tags for every chapter in case I add more :)

Tony awoke in his usual fashion - in a mess of tangled sheets and blankets, sprawled out across the bed. On his right arm sat a noticeable bruise, given to him by none other than his father. Tony groaned at the sight of it as he approached the mirror - he either had to cover it up with some kind of makeup or just wear long sleeves on a hot day. This mark was a reminder that Tony got home late last night and of  _ course _ his father was drunk and angry at something. It was nothing that Tony wasn’t used to - but he couldn’t let his friends worry about him constantly, so he covered up any bruises or marks with clothes, and if on his face or neck, with some makeup that Pepper had once accidentally left. 

 

He decided to just wear long sleeves and push them up to his elbows - that would make it more bearable. Tony grabbed his backpack and keys and made his way out the door, making sure to not make a sound as to not awaken his parents. 

 

The car glistened in the morning sunlight and Tony cracked a smile - the car truly was his best work and he was so proud of what he had made. He opened the door and sat inside, resting his backpack on the passenger seat.

 

“FRIDAY, start the car!”

 

“Sure thing, boss.” The female AI voice responded. The car engine started running and the A.C, came on full blast. 

 

“FRIDAY, put on station 94.7!”

 

Music flowed through the air and Tony let out an appreciative sigh. He really created a beautiful system, and he was so proud of himself.

 

“Boss, you have an incoming call.”

 

“Alright,” Tony raised an eyebrow. “Answer. Hello?”

 

“Tony?” Pepper’s voice called out. 

 

“Pep, hey! What’s up?”

 

“Can you drive me to school today? My car needed to go into the shop. You haven’t left yet, right?”

 

“Yeah, sure, I’ll come get you. Be there in like five minutes.” Tony replied, moving his backpack to the backseat and putting on his seatbelt.

 

“Thanks Tony, you are the best.”

 

“Don’t mention it, Pep.” He hung up the call and proceeded to back down his driveway using the camera he had installed - quite more efficient than more back up cameras. Pepper only lived a little out of the way than where Tony was going, so Tony didn’t mind picking her up. She lived in a condo complex about five minutes away from the school. When Tony arrived, she was waiting in the driveway and waved at his car. She hopped in with a smile on her face.

 

“Hey Tony, thanks so much.” She rustled his hair. Tony shrugged and smiled.

 

“Eh, don’t mention it. You know I can always pick you up.”

 

“Also, it’s like a gajillion degrees. Why the hell are you wearing long sleeves?” Pepper questioned, pointing to Tony’s shirt.

 

“To be fair, I have them rolled up to my elbows,” Tony remarked. “And my idiot ass forgot to do laundry so I only have long sleeves. It’s fine, we’ll be in air conditioning.”

 

Pepper sighed and shook her head. “You need to be more responsible.”

 

Tony snorted as he started driving. “I am responsible.”

 

“You never do your homework.”

 

“Because homework is nothing but a useless waste of time that does nothing but cause stress for students across the nation and doesn’t actually let us learn anything.” Tony retorted, putting on his left blinker and making a turn.

 

“You have a point,” Pepper admitted. “But it still counts as a grade.”

 

“Eh, look, Pep, I just need to pass this year and graduate. That’s all I care about, anyway.”

 

Pepper sighed and rolled her eyes. “Tony, this attitude of yours  _ sucks _ .”

 

“Well, I’ve always had it.” Tony noted, shrugging. “And the new kid, Strange, he’s got a similar attitude.”

 

“He’s also applying to Ivy League schools and actually puts effort into it, despite the attitude.”

 

“See, now I wish you never asked him that question because now, you’re holding it over my head.” Tony shook his head. “Pep, you’ve been trying to get me to have a better outlook for years now, it’s not going to work. I just don’t give a damn what happens, alright? I only care about leaving high school and never coming back. I only care about being eighteen and moving out.”

 

“You plan on moving out?”

 

“That’s why I’m not going to college. Because my money is going to go towards moving out and living as far away from my parents as I can.” Tony replied, shrugging. “I should have told you sooner, I don’t know why I didn’t.”

 

Pepper sighed and leaned her head against the window. “Tony, I only want what’s best for you. If you really think moving out is best, then I guess I can’t stop you. I just wish you could continue your education - you’re incredibly talented and I feel like you absolutely would love to have an engineering major.”

 

“You’re right - I think I would, too, but sometimes life is a piece of shit and we can’t always get what we want.”

 

“Let’s change topics. Let’s talk about Stephen, because we brought him up earlier.” Pepper smirked, beaming slightly. “He’s so cute!”

 

“Yes, Pepper, we’ve been over this,” Tony huffed.

 

“He’s smart and wants to go to ivy leagues. Like, wow, what a man.”

 

“I don’t think he’s your type.” Tony commented, smirking.

 

“Oh no, he’s not.” Pepper smiled, leaning over to Tony. “He’s  _ your  _ type.”

 

Tony snorted and shot her a look. “ _ My _ type?”

 

“You know,  _ your  _ type.”

 

“Pepper, you barely even know the guy,” Tony stated. Pepper shrugged and tossed him a look.

 

“So? I don’t know, I’ve got a feeling.”

 

“You’ve got… a  _ feeling. _ ” 

 

“You know, an inkling.” Pepper made a motion with her hands.

 

“Using synonyms doesn’t mean I understand what you’re trying to say,” Tony retorted.

 

“Ugh, don’t be a smartass, you know what I’m saying.” Pepper scoffed and crossed her arms. Tony let out a small chuckle.

 

“I’m just giving you a hard time, Pep. Relax.”

 

“Just - do me a favor? Please?”

 

“What?” 

 

“Please try and change this ‘I don’t care’ attitude!” Pepper exclaimed, eyebrows furrowing.

 

“Pepper, stop trying to control what I do.”

 

“I’m not trying to control what you do, I’m just trying to-”

 

“-Make my life better?” Tony interrupted, pulling into his parking spot. He turned off the car. “Pepper, how many times do I have to tell you to stop trying to change my life?”

 

“I only care about you.”

 

“Pep, you need to stop worrying so much about me.” Tony opened his car door, grabbed his backpack from the back seat and hopped out, Pepper doing the same thing on the other side. “Yeah, my life is kinda shitty, but it’s my life. I just have to deal with the way it was handed to me.”

 

“But you don’t  _ have _ to do that!” Pepper argued as they walked towards the school. “If you try to have a more positive outlook, perhaps-”

 

“Pepper, stop. Okay? It’s not going to work. I’m not going to college. I’m moving out and away. I’m doing my own thing, like I’ve  _ been  _ doing, but I’ll be much happier because I’ll be away from my parents.”

 

“You said you would think about the college thing.” Pepper nudged him.

 

“Yeah, I did, and decided I would rather use the money to move away.” Tony answered, shrugging. Pepper gave a look of disappointment. “Pepper, I don’t like school. Why would I spend money for more classes when I could spend time actually working and making money? I could build and design shit and not waste my time. You’re acting like I wouldn’t be successful without college. Plenty of successful people haven’t gone to college. Just let me live my life, alright? I’m really tired of having this argument with you - it’s a pain in my fucking ass.”

 

Pepper huffed and crossed her arms. “Fine. I guess it is your life after all. I just hate this pessimistic you.”

 

“I’m not pessimistic, I’m realistic. I don’t care about good grades because I don’t need them. I know I’m intellectual, grades are nothing but a way to put a label on a kid as ‘smart’ or ‘dumb.’ Yeah, I get bad marks, but it’s because I don’t put effort in. I don’t need the label because I  _ know _ I’m intelligent. All I need is to graduate.”

 

“Yeah, and then what? You’re gonna move, find a job, right? Except, they won’t hire you without a degree, or at least good grades.  _ Especially  _ engineering,” Pepper argued. “Of course you’re smart. Tony, you’re like a fucking genius. But nobody except us knows that - and you have so much potential.”

 

“I knew I never was going to be able to afford college - so why even put in the effort to try?” Tony sighed, opening the door for Pepper. 

 

“There’s always financial aid, Tony.”

 

“Pepper-”

 

“I’m sorry, I just want what’s best for you. You’re bright, Tony, and it saddens me that you have this outlook on life.” Pepper muttered, her voice becoming quiet.

“Pepper, it’s just the way my life-”

 

“-was handed to you, I know. But you didn’t deserve that. You don’t deserve to be living like shit. All I wanted was to help change that. But if you don’t want me to try anymore, then I won’t. This will be our final conversation on the matter. I’ll see you at lunch.” Pepper finished, walking away from Tony to her first class. Tony sighed and looked down, he didn’t want to argue with Pepper before school. She was right - all she wanted was for him to be happy. Tony took a deep breath and walked towards his first class - Ms. Dorelli’s. Stephen was already there, sitting patiently at his desk, and he looked up at Tony and raised an eyebrow.

 

“Man, you look stressed.” Stephen commented, and Tony let out a chuckle.

 

“I just had another argument with Pepper about my life. I’m just so sick of it.” Tony exhaled, plopping down in his seat. “But, she did tell me that she won’t pester be about it anymore, which I’m kind of thankful of.”

 

“She’s just-”

 

“-looking out for me, I  _ know _ .” Tony was starting to get frustrated.

 

“Perhaps we should talk about something else.” Stephen suggested, resulting in a nod from Tony.

 

“Can we?”

 

“Yeah,” Stephen nodded. 

 

“Tell me about yourself, Stranger.”

 

“I’m eighteen, you already know my plans for the future, I’m a son of two wealthy doctors who are always up my ass, I’m an intellectual person, and I like music.”

 

Tony raised his eyebrows. “Wow, look at you. You take pride in yourself, don’t you?”

 

Stephen chuckled softly. “Yeah, well, that’s one thing I like about me - I’m a genius. I know what the hell I’m talking about. Unfortunately, because of that, my parents are trying to get me into the top schools and shit and I’m just like - alright I guess. I haven’t really been able to decide my life for my own.”

 

“Hmph, I’m like the opposite. My parents never gave a shit about what I did.”

 

“Which explains why you stopped putting in effort.” Stephen noted, and Tony raised his eyebrows again.

 

“What?”

 

“It’s a simple psychology. You were never rewarded for exceeding in school so you never built the drive to put in effort. That’s why you have this ‘I don’t care’ attitude.” Stephen shrugged, and Tony furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“Hold up - you have that attitude too.”

 

“In a different way. I know I’m smart, I know that I can do things effortlessly. And honestly, you could too. I can tell you’re an intelligent guy.”

 

“What are you, some kind of mind reader?” Tony muttered, looking down.

 

“No, just very observant,” Stephen stated. “No dumbass would have been able to build that car with that amount of expert technology.”

 

Tony smirked and looked at Stephen. “You have a point there.”

 

“Of course I do.”

 

“You really are egotistical, aren’t you?” Tony asked, gently nudging Stephen.

 

“I get that, yeah. But,” Stephen smiled. “I don’t care.”

 

“Well, Strange,” Tony returned the smile. “Neither do I.”


	3. September

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be sure to check the tags! I will also be putting any new warnings in the beginnings of chapters.
> 
> For this chapter: Underage drinking is discussed.

**** If there was any time at school that Tony looked forward to the most (besides it actually ending for the day), it was lunch. Lunch was when he could see all of his friends and just take a break and not stress about whatever teacher was trying to bite him in the ass. Stephen had been eating with his group for about a week, and Tony could already tell that he was fitting in just fine. His friends seemed to enjoy his company as much as Tony did, and he counted that as a success. 

 

“So Stephen, how rich  _ are _ your parents?” Thor asked at the table. Bruce looked up from his book and playfully smacked him.

 

“Thor, that’s not an appropriate question to ask!” Bruce scolded, and Stephen chuckled, shaking his head.

 

“No, it’s quite alright. I usually don’t talk about my parents wealth, so it’s a change of pace. I don’t know the exact net worth, but I do know that it’s a lot.” Stephen stated, a slight blush forming on his face. Tony raised an eyebrow.

 

“You seemed to be almost embarrassed about it,” Tony commented, and Stephen shrugged.

 

“Well, because it’s really something that people tend to take notice of. I’d rather people know me for my intelligence rather than my wealth, but somehow people always notice the opposite.”

 

“I told you,” Bruce whispered to Thor with gritted teeth. 

 

“That’s fair,” Tony nodded.

 

“Don’t worry about it, Thor, though. You were curious, everyone is. I don’t mind sharing with you guys,” Stephen reassured. “You guys have been really great to me so far.”

 

“Aw well, you’re a cool guy!” Pepper exclaimed, smiling wide. “Interesting, too!”

 

“So, like, do you have, a mansion?” Thor asked excitedly. Bruce playfully smacked him a second time.

 

“Thor!”

 

“I’m just curious!” Thor defended, furrowing his eyebrows at Bruce.

 

“Bruce, it’s quite alright. Relax,” Stephen chuckled. “And to answer your question, Thor, no, we don’t have a mansion. At least it’s not classified as one.”

 

“So, logistically speaking,” Bucky chimed in. “If you were to, let’s say, throw a pretty sweet banger, you would have a lot of room?”

 

“Bucky, come on.” Steve rolled his eyes.

 

“Well, I’ve never thrown a party so I wouldn’t know, but yes, I assume I would have a shit ton of room.” Stephen laughed, shrugging.

 

“It’s okay, I throw the parties anyway.” Rhodey proudly stated, taking a sip of his drink. Tony snorted loudly, and Rhodey shot him a glare. “Just because you fucked up doesn’t mean I can’t throw a good party, Tony.”

 

“ _ Hey _ , we don’t talk about that.” Tony growls, shooting Rhodey a playful glare. 

 

“Talk about what?” Stephen smirked, gently nudging Tony. 

 

“Oh, that’s right! Stephen doesn’t know!” Pepper exclaimed, laughing hysterically. Tony gave her a small kick from under the table.

 

“And he doesn’t need to know, thank you very much!”

 

“Hmm, no, I don’t  _ need _ to know-”

 

“See!” Tony interrupted. 

 

“But that doesn’t mean I don’t  _ want _ to know.” Stephen smirked and rested his chin on his hand, giving Tony a playful glance. Tony scoffed and rolled his eyes.

 

“None of you say a word, I swear to god.”

 

“Aw, come on, Tony,” Rhodey began. “It’s only customary for every new member of our group to hear about this story.”

 

“That’s bullshit.”

 

Rhodey smirked and rolled his eyes, clearly trying to get a rise out of Tony. “I’ll just tell him when you’re not around, or would you rather be around so I don’t... _ distort _ the truth a bit.”

 

“Ugh!” Tony grunted. “Fine, tell him.” Stephen looked at Rhodey with a concerned look.

 

“Ah, relax, Stephen,” Rhodey chuckled. “He’s just being overdramatic.”

 

Stephen glanced at Tony, who was starting to turn pink. Rhodey cleared his throat and smiled.

 

“So, a couple of months ago, I hosted a party for people, you know, last day of school hang out. Well, Tony here got completely wasted, and I mean  _ wasted _ . We were all having a fun time, but Tony was taking things a little too far, so we all had to keep some kind of eye on him. But, uh, well, we weren’t very good at that, because at about 3 hours into the party, we noticed Tony wasn’t around anymore.”

 

Stephen raised an eyebrow and heard a huff from Tony, who rested his chin on his fist, clearly annoyed.

 

“We figured, you know, he might have passed out somewhere. He was that drunk,” Rhodey continued. “But then, we heard a screech, kind of similar to a yodel. All of us were confused and were like ‘what was that?’ But we had no idea, so we decided to take a step outside, and none of us were prepared for the sight we saw.”

 

Pepper started cracking up and Tony shot her a glare.

 

“Tony, would you like to finish the story?” Rhodey teased, poking at the clearly annoyed Tony. 

 

“Suck a dick, Rhodey.” 

 

“Anyway,” Rhodey turned back to Stephen. “We saw Tony out on the streets, running around, screaming, buck naked.”

 

Stephen’s eyes widened as he tried to contain his laugh. Pepper was dying and the rest of the group were cracking up, except Tony, who covered his face and groaned.

 

“Naked?” Stephen asked, his jaw dropping.

 

“That’s right - somehow Tony thought it was a good idea to streak and scream. We had to actually chase him because he was fast.”

 

“I ended up having to tackle him.” Steve recalled, shivering at the thought. “I don’t like remembering it.”

 

“You and me both,” Tony muttered.

 

“It was fucking hysterical, but we eventually caught up to him, and he passed out soon after. He didn’t remember much about it at all until someone showed him a video. Now, we constantly hold it over his head.” Pepper smirked and rustled Tony’s hair, who slapped her hand away.

 

“That’s hysterical,” Stephen giggled, causing another huff from Tony. “Aw, Tony, I think it’s a funny story. It’s good to have these memories.”

 

“Pfft, I could do without them.”

 

“He hasn’t been drunk since, he’s always been the D.D. now.” Rhodey stated, pointing at Tony. Stephen shrugged and patted Tony on the back.

 

“Well, it’s always good to have a designated.” Stephen smiled, and Tony looked up at him. 

 

“Exactly,” Tony exclaimed. “I simply am just being a nice friend.”

 

“Mhm, that’s the reason.” Rhodey took a sip of his drink.

 

“Can we go back to talking about your house? And possibly having a party?” Bucky interrupted, pointing at Stephen. Steve glared at Bucky.

 

“Bucky, don’t force yourself into his house,” Steve scolded.

 

Stephen chortled and took a bite of his sandwich. “I would throw a party but can’t for several reasons. One, I wouldn’t be able to get the alcohol, and two, my parents would probably murder me. They also never leave the house on weekends for some reason and it annoys me.” 

 

“Aw, that sucks,” Bucky’s head dropped. Steve rolled his eyes but consoled him anyway.

 

“It’s okay, I throw the parties.” Rhodey chimed in, leaning back slightly. “In fact, I might throw one this weekend. You should come, Stephen.”

 

The group all let out a noise of agreement and Stephen shrugged. “I’d have to figure out a way to lie to my parents. If I can figure that out, then yeah, I’ll come.”

 

“Yes!” Tony grabbed Stephen’s shoulder and gave it a little shake. “I can always drive you!”

 

“Nope, Tony, I’m gonna drive. You can have fun!” Pepper smirked, and Tony gave her an eye-roll.

 

“Pepper, why do you want me to drink so badly? You told me yourself it was a bad decision.”

 

“Since when has whatever I told you actually gone through your head?”

 

“Good point,” Tony admitted.

 

“If you don’t want to drink, then don’t drink.” Stephen exclaimed, shrugging. “Still haven’t decided if I will or not, guess it depends on the lie I tell. And also if it’s worth it.”

 

“Hmph,” Tony snorted.

 

“Although,” Stephen continued, getting up and throwing his backpack over his shoulder. “If you drinking means you’ll strip naked, well, it might be worth it.” Stephen winked and left, heading towards his locker. Tony raised an eyebrow and turned slightly pink, and his friends all let out a tiny laugh.

 

“Wow, I think he just flirted with you!” Pepper exclaimed, and Tony shook his head.

 

“No, you’re picking out of thin air.”

 

“No, I definitely think that was flirting.” Rhodey cut in, smiling wide.

 

“Whatever, I’m going to my locker. I’ll see you all later.” Tony grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder and started walking.

 

“Bye, Streaker!” Rhodey called out to him. Tony shook his head and ignored him, continuing on to his locker. He thought about Stephen - was he really flirting with Tony? He had said something mildly suggestive and then winked - that’s flirting. Tony’s done it numerous times, but why did this occasion feel weird? Why was Tony so caught off guard? He couldn’t even flirt back like he usually could - but perhaps because Stephen left so quickly. And why did he feel so embarrassed when Rhodey was telling the story to Stephen? He usually didn’t care, but something inside him didn’t want Stephen to know, or possibly judge him. Tony liked hanging around Stephen, that’s for sure. Tony shrugged off the thoughts and got to his locker, opening it with ease and grabbing a few books.

 

“I figured you’d be here.” A voice said behind him. Tony, startled, jumped up and turned around. Stephen was standing there with a smirk on his face.

 

“Jesus, Strange, you wanna not scare me like that? You’ll give me a fucking heart attack.” Tony exhaled, slightly annoyed. Stephen chuckled and moved to lean against the lockers.

 

“Sorry, Stark, didn’t mean to give you a jump. Just figured I’d bring you this.” Stephen handed over a slip of paper with a number on it.

 

“This is...your number.” Tony raised an eyebrow.

 

Stephen shrugged: “We’re in the same classes. I figured if you ever wanted to change that attitude of yours and learn, you could always call me and I could help you out. I’m also your friend so you can text if you need anything.”

 

Tony smiled and nodded as he put the paper in his pocket. “Alright, Strange, but don’t get your hopes up on the attitude changing.”

 

“Figured that, too.”

 

“Come on, let’s go to class.” Tony beckoned Stephen to follow him. 

 

“Uh, we aren’t in the same class this period.”

 

“So? You’re not too far out of the way. I’ll walk with you.” Tony smiled and Stephen let out a smirk as he caught up with Tony.

 

“I must be that interesting, huh,” Stephen teased.

 

“Sure, you can put it that way, or anyway you want to think about it.” Tony winked, smirking. Stephen let out a small chuckle.

 

“Stark’s got a lot of snark.” Stephen noted, giving a glance at Tony.

 

“Strange is a little strange.”

 

“That’s not even original,” Stephen remarked.

 

“Neither was yours,” Tony retorted, and the two shared a laugh as they walked to their classrooms.


	4. September

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Underage drinking, sexuality being discussed, mentions of child abuse.

Tony stood in front of the mirror, gently soothing a newly formed bruise on his face with a cold pack. Tony gritted his teeth in anger - bruises on his face meant that he had to put on some of Pepper’s old makeup. Rhodey’s party was tonight, and he couldn’t walk in with a giant bruise on his face. He opened the drawer and pulled out a tube and squirted some foundation onto his finger, gently covering the bruise. The color was slightly off, but Tony had no other option but to use it. 

 

His phone started to buzz and he glanced over to look at the name: Stephen. His heart skipped a beat as he slid his pinky across the phone to answer and hit the speaker button.

 

“Stranger! How goes it?” Tony called out.

 

“Fine, Stark. How are you?”

 

“Could be better, but I also could be worse,” Tony chuckled slightly, wincing at the soreness of the bruise as he covered it up. “What do ya need?”

 

“A ride to Rhodey’s party, if that’s alright,” Stephen answered. Tony smiled wide.

 

“Of course! What lie did you tell your parents?”

 

“Well, I assumed I’d be crashing over there, so I just told them that I’m going to a friends house to study.” Stephen replied, and the loud noise of a car indicated that he was outside. “I just need a ride there and back.”

 

“Yeah, man, I gotcha.” Tony reassured, closing the tube of foundation and putting it back in the drawer - he did a pretty nice job with covering it up, it looked barely noticable. “Yeah, we’re going to crash there for the night, I can drive you back in the morning.”

 

“Cool, thanks. Are you leaving soon? I’m kinda just standing outside of my house so they don’t bombard me with questions.”

 

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Er, yeah, I can leave in like, five minutes? Where do you live?”

 

“ _ The Hills _ . 451 Westwood Ave, you know where that is?”

 

“Actually, yeah.” Tony stated, his eyes widening. “That’s close to my house. I live in  _ The Hills _ as well.”

 

“Really?” Stephen wondered, his tone slightly confused. “That’s cool.”

 

“Yeah, Strange. Just let me get changed and I’ll come over to pick you up, and we’ll head to Rhodey’s. Sound good?”

 

“Yes, thanks again, Stark.” Stephen thanked before hanging up. Tony exhaled and studied himself one more time in the mirror, making sure that the bruise was effectively hidden. He made his way to his dresser, picking out an old muscle tee and some shorts. Downstairs, Tony heard the faint sound of the television playing - meaning his father was distracted and he could easily slip out. He grabbed his keys, phone, and charger and snuck downstairs, slipping out the door and making his way to his car. Tony started the car and plugged in the address, texting Stephen that he was on his way and that he would arrive soon.

 

Tony arrived at Stephen’s house and his eyes widened - it really was a magnificent home. It wasn’t a mansion - but it was large and gorgeous. He spotted Stephen sitting on his front porch, looking at his phone, and honked the horn, startling him. Tony snickered and unlocked the car door as Stephen walked towards the car and getting in.

 

“Ay, Stranger, told you I wouldn’t be long.” Tony remarked, driving away. 

 

“Never said you would be.” Stephen smirked and leaned back in his seat. 

 

“So, ever been to a party before?”

 

Stephen shook his head. “Nope, this is my first one.”

 

“Really?” Tony raised an eyebrow. “I figured you would have gone to at least, like, one party.”

 

“Nope,” Stephen shook his head again. “I’ve never been drunk before in my life, either. This might be a tad interesting, to say the least.”

 

Tony let out a small smile. “First drink, eh? Well, you should probably do a shot.”

 

“I was planning on doing that.”

 

“Perfect, and I’ll tell you what,” Tony grinned. “I’ll take a shot with you.”

 

“I thought you weren’t drinking?”

 

“Special occasion, it’s your first shot, I gotta accompany you.” 

 

“Hmph,” Stephen smirked. “Didn’t realize I was that special.”

 

“Not you, the occasion.”

 

“Mhm,” Stephen exhaled and grinned. “The occasion.”

 

Rhodey’s house was only a few miles away, and Tony parked on the street. After the two got out of the car, Tony clicked his key twice and the car made a beeping noise, indicating its lock. Faint music could be heard from outside, and Tony smiled - Rhodey’s parties were always a blast, a chance to talk and let loose. Tony opened the door to Rhodey’s house and walked in, they were hit with a loud wave of music.

 

“Ayy, Rhodeybear? Where you at?” Tony called out, and Rhodey appeared with a drink in his hand.

 

“Tony, my man.” The two high fived and half-hugged. “And Stephen, good to see you.”

 

“Hello,” Stephen greeted.

 

“Where is everyone?” Tony raised an eyebrow. Rhodey pointed behind him to a door.

 

“We’re all in there, chilling on the couch. Stephen, if you would like a drink, the drinks are through this room and in the kitchen.”

 

“Thank you,” Stephen smiled graciously. Tony beckoned Stephen to follow him into the next room where they were both greeted by everyone. Tony moved past everyone to get to the kitchen and pulled out two shot glasses. He handed one to Stephen, grabbed a handle, and walked back out to the room.

 

“Hey, I thought Mr. Streaker wasn’t drinking?” Pepper teased as she noticed the shot glass in Tony’s hand. He rolled his eyes.

 

“Special occasion. Stephen’s never taken a shot before, so I told him I’d take his first shot with him.” Tony explained, pouring a shot for himself and a shot in Stephen’s glass. “Besides, I’m crashing here, it’s not like I’m driving home tonight. And, it’s only one shot.”

 

“Mhm, just one. I have a feeling it’ll turn into just one drink, and then two, and so on,” Pepper snickered.

 

“If you’d excuse us,” Tony grinned at Pepper then turned to face Stephen. “We have shots to take. You ready? It’s gonna burn a little bit, but you just gotta down it.”

 

Stephen raised an eyebrow, but nodded. “Yeah, I’m ready.”

 

“Aight, 1, 2, 3, go!”

 

Both took a swig and Stephen grimaced at the taste, shaking his head profusely. The audience around them had cheered and Tony grinned and put a hand on Stephen’s shoulder.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

“Fine,” Stephen coughed, shaking his head again and laughing. “That burned a bit.”

 

“Yeah, I warned you. Now, I can make you a mixed drink if you want. You like lemonade?” Tony asked, and Stephen nodded. “Cool, I’ll be right back with it.” He grabbed the handle and went back into the kitchen. 

 

“First shot, huh?” Natasha chimed in, raising her cup. “How’d it feel?”

 

“Burned a bit, but otherwise I feel pretty good,” Stephen shrugged.

 

“I remember my first shot,” Sam began. “Was just Fireball. If you think vodka burns, you should try Fireball.”

 

“Fireball is  _ not _ that bad, don’t overreact.” Bucky expressed, taking a sip of his drink. Sam shot him a glare.

 

“Bucky, no one asked for your opinion,” Sam stated, his eyes rolling.

 

“And no one asked for your presence, yet here you are.” Bucky retorted, and Steve groaned.

 

“Alright, you two, enough!” Steve scolded, taking a sip of his water bottle. Tony returned with two drinks in his hand, and he handed one to Stephen. 

 

“Thank you,” Stephen smirked and pointed at the other drink. “That for you?”

 

Tony nodded and shrugged. “Just one.”

 

“Okay, Tony.” Stephen replied, giving him a tiny nudge.

 

***

 

About two hours had passed since Stephen and Tony took their shots, and everyone was chilling in one room, either sitting on the floor or lounging on the couches. The friends were laughing and sharing stories, their drunkenness becoming a truth serum and spilling out personal stories. Bruce and Thor were in the other room making out (Rhodey warned everyone). After Natasha finished telling her story about how she almost seduced a teacher, Tony turned to Stephen.

 

“So, Strange, tell me,” He hiccuped. “Girlfriends, you had any?”

 

Stephen chuckled and his eyes downcasted as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, I’ve had-”

 

“Wait,” Tony interrupted, holding a finger up. “Let me guess.”

 

Stephen crossed his arms and smiled, permitting Tony to continue.

 

“So, you are attractive, that is true. You’ve got a nice body, nice eyes, nice hair, however, you’re a giant nerd. So if I had to guess how many girlfriends you’ve had, I’d say three.” Tony guessed, his slight tipsiness bringing out the flirtation in him.

 

“I appreciate the compliments, but no, I’ve only had one girlfriend.” Stephen’s eyes fluttered.

 

“Just one?” Rhodey chimed in. “Damn, how long did it last?”

 

“Year and a half, I started dating her my freshman year.”

 

“That’s a long time. Tony and I dated for only a year.” Pepper commented, making a gesture towards Tony who rolled his eyes.

 

“You say that as if a year isn’t a long time.” Tony pestered, his eyes filled with annoyance. Pepper shrugged, her face remained unchanged.

 

“Not as long as a year and a half.”

 

“Anyway,” Natasha said, moving the conversation along. “Why’d it end? If you care to share.”

 

Stephen laughed, though he acted somewhat nervous - he started to look at his fingernails. “Well, it’s kind of a funny story, now that I think about it - I mean, definitely wasn’t funny for her - or even me - at the time, but now that I think about it, it’s pretty funny.”

 

“Go for it, we like funny shit,” Sam gestured for Stephen to continue.

 

“Well,” Stephen cleared his throat. “High school was a time for me to discover myself, and I always knew I was a little different than others. I thought maybe having a girlfriend would make me feel more...normal? In a way? I don’t know. Anyway, towards the end of the relationship I started to realize that I just wasn’t attracted to Christine. Like I loved her, but more as a friend, you can understand that, right?”

 

Everyone nodded in agreement.

 

“When I had told my friend that, he looked at me in an odd way. I had told him that I really never found her attractive in that way - she was pretty and all, but I just wasn’t feeling like someone who would be in love. He raised an eyebrow and asked me if I was gay, and that’s when it hit me - yeah, I’m gay.” 

 

Tony raised his eyebrows. “Damn, how’d you break that to Christine?”

 

“Wasn’t easy. I mean how do you tell your girlfriend of a year and a half that you like men? I called her over, and she came over to my house, and I was like, ‘Christine I gotta tell you something really important’ and she was like ‘uh, okay, what?’ To which I responded ‘I’m gay.’”

 

“Wait, you just straight up said “I’m gay?” Like no sugar-coating?” Sam buttted in. Stephen nodded and shrugged.

 

“Yeah, I mean, I laid it out straight,” Stephen snickered at his joke. “And she took it surprisingly well. Said she started to have a feeling. We still are good friends.”

 

“Well, that’s good that you still are friends.” Pepper smiled, her face endearing. 

 

“So, like, did you ever have sex with her?” Tony asked. “Like, could you even get it up?”

 

“Tony!” Pepper spun around and glared at him, a shocked expression on her face.

 

“Leave it to Tony to make the conversation about sex.” Rhodey shook his head.

 

Stephen snorted and shook his head. “No, we didn’t have sex. I always made some excuse not to, because I felt weird. What kinda guy couldn’t get it up around his super hot girlfriend? I’ll tell ya, a guy who makes out with his girlfriend and thinks about penis.”

 

Everyone laughed, and Pepper wiped away some tears forming. “Holy shit, Stephen, that’s hysterical.”

 

“So now I am brought to this question,” Tony sneered, his speech slurring slightly. “How many guys have you been with?”

 

“Tons. Once you figure out your sexuality, a whole world changes. Became a real slut my junior year - was a way to release stress. I’ve since calmed down, obviously.” Stephen glanced down, his face slightly red. “But yeah, junior year was quite the experience for me.”

 

“Damn, I bet,” Tony commented. “At least you figured out who you are.”

 

“Yeah,” Stephen nodded, getting up from his place on the couch. “I’m getting another drink, I’ll be right back.”

 

“I’ll get one too.” Tony said, following him. Stephen turned his head back and shot Tony a glance and a smirk.

 

“Thought you weren’t drinking?”

 

“I think you asked me that the last five times I’ve had a drink. Guess I just wanted to let loose.” Tony added, pouring himself a mixed lemonade and vodka. He handed the handle to Stephen, who made himself a drink as well.

 

“Tony, did you really mean it when you said I had a nice body?” Stephen asked suddenly, his eyebrows raising. 

 

Tony nodded as he took a drink. “Yeah, you should always listen to tipsy me, I always tell the honest truth. I think you’re pretty hot.”

 

“I don’t think you’re tipsy, I think you’re straight up wasted.”

 

“I’m not straight though,” Tony sneered, peering over the edge of his cup. “But yeah, you’re hot as fuck. Flaunt it, baby.”

 

Stephen blushed slightly and grabbed Tony’s drink. “You should probably take a break from drinking.” Tony pouted and whined about how he was thirsty, so Stephen grabbed a water bottle and handed it to Tony. “Here, drink this. I think you’re done for the night.”

 

“But I just poured that.”

 

“And I just took it away. Drink the water, Tony,” Stephen ordered.

 

“Yes, sir.” Tony flirted, giving him a drunken wink. Stephen was also tipsy, but only had a couple of drinks to know that he still had some common sense, and flirting with a drunk Tony probably wasn’t a good idea.

 

“Come on, let’s get back to the couch.” Stephen gently pushed Tony towards the other room, and he stumbled a bit. Once he maintained his balance, he turned back around and gave Stephen a large grin.

 

“I’m so glad I met you...Stephen…”

 

Stephen chuckled and turned him around. “I’m glad too, Tony. Now go and drink the water.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hills is just an area where houses are, kinda like a section. Made it up, tbh. 
> 
> Enjoy <3


	5. September

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Depictions of Violence and Child Abuse.

A ray of sunlight caused Tony to blink himself awake, groaning slightly at the light. He sat up, holding his head and let out another groan - hungover. He was confused - how was he hungover? He didn’t get that drunk - did he? Tony’s eyes widened as he had come to the realization that he had no memory of last night besides taking a shot with Stephen.

 

Stephen - Tony looked around. Where was he? He slowly got up and tiptoed around the other passed out figures on the floor, going into the kitchen. He spotted Rhodey cleaning up.

 

“Morning, Rhodeybear.” Tony grumbled, still holding his head.

 

“Morning, sunshine. You look dead.”

 

“Ugh,” Tony grunted, grabbing a water bottle. “I feel dead.”

 

“First time drinking in awhile, it happens.” Rhodey explained, scrubbing his counter with a sponge. “I’ve got some aspirin in the cabinet if you want some.”

 

Tony shook his head and leaned against the counter. “It’s fine, I’ll be fine. Just a slight headache.” He raised an eyebrow. “I just don’t understand how I got this drunk. I don’t remember anything at all, besides taking a shot.”

 

“I’ll tell you how, every time Stephen got up to get a drink you followed him.”

 

Tony glanced up, a bewildered look was showcased on his face. “Huh?”

 

“You were drawn to him like a moth to a light. Followed him every time he went to the kitchen. Got a drink when he did. Drank it when he did. It’s almost like you wanted to be with him every second you possibly could.” Rhodey smirked, his eyes casting a teasing glance. Tony turned a slight shade of pink as he shook his head.

 

“I think you’re getting it all wrong. Maybe I just wanted to keep him company, because it was his first time being drunk.”

 

“Yeah, that’s it,” Rhodey snorted. “If you’re looking for him, he’s passed out in the other room. You were, of course, the first one down.”

 

“Not surprised by that, to say the least.” Tony chugged his water and rubbed his head with his hand. He grabbed an extra water bottle. “Alright, I’ll wake him and drive him home. Thanks for the party, Rhodey. Always a good time.” He held out his fist and Rhodey returned it with a bump and a smile.

 

“See ya around, Tony.”

 

Tony made his way into the next room, where he found a sprawled out Stephen lounging on the couch. Tony realized he was shirtless and blushed a bit. He knew he was being a bit creepy, but goddamn, Stephen was so damn  _ attractive _ , even when he is sleeping - and his shirt being off was the cherry on top. Tony took a deep breath and exhaled, he had to wake Stephen up - he couldn’t stare at him forever.

 

Tony gently shook Stephen awake, who groaned at the motion. He opened his eyes slowly and got up, rubbing his eyes. He blinked before turning and staring at Tony with his beautiful, blue eyes. “Tony?”

 

“Hey. Stranger, we gotta get going.” Tony whispered, handing him the water bottle. Stephen accepted it and opened it, drinking some. He reached over the couch and pulled out his phone and disconnected his charger, and his eyes widened as he let out an “Oh, shit.”

 

“What?” Tony asked, eyebrows raised in concern. Stephen sighed and unlocked his phone.

 

“Parents, apparently they’ve been trying to get a hold of me.” He mumbled, holding the phone up to his ear. “Excuse me for a moment. Hello?”

 

Stephen winced as his mother yelled in his ear, and Tony could hear her loud voice. He couldn’t quite decipher what she was yelling about, but he felt bad for the pain that Stephen’s ears must be enduring.

 

“Yeah, Mom, I know. I overslept, that’s all. No, I don’t have my phone on when I sleep, you know that. Then I’ll wake up to every notification and not sleep! Oka-OKAY! I’m coming home. Tony is driving me. My friend. No you haven’t met him. He picked me up yesterday. No. I don’t know, Mom. Okay- I’m coming home.” He locked his phone and let out a groan, rubbing his head gently. “Sorry about that. My mother is a nightmare.”

 

“You’re fine.” Tony reassured as he handed Stephen his charger and his shirt. “Come on, let’s get going.”

 

Stephen smiled slightly as he dressed himself before getting up and following Tony out to the car. The sun was bright and both boys covered their eyes, their hangovers getting the best of them. Tony started the car and lowered the volume of the music as he drove.

 

“So,” Tony began. “Did you have fun?”

 

“Yeah,” Stephen responded, an amused look on his face. “I had fun. I remember everything though, so I wasn’t that drunk. You, however, were gone.”

 

Tony chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t remember much.”

 

Stephen turned and looked at him, his eyes widening. “You don’t remember much?”

 

“I remember taking a shot and having a few drinks, I don’t remember much else, to be honest. Why, did I do something stupid?”

 

Stephen looked down and shook his head. “No.”

 

“Did I say something stupid?” Tony asked, his eyebrows raising in curiosity. Stephen hesitated for a moment before shaking his head.

 

“No, you definitely didn’t say anything stupid.”

 

“I remember a Christine.” Tony’s eyebrows furrowed as he tried to remember the night. “I think you had mentioned her? I don’t know why I remember that name.”

 

Stephen chuckled and shook his head. “She was my ex girlfriend.”

 

“Oh right!” Tony exclaimed. “I kind of remember now. You dumped her because you were gay.”

 

Stephen nodded and raised an eyebrow in wonder. “Do you remember anything else after that?”

 

Tony shook his head. “Nah, everything is quite a blur. Can’t believe I actually drank last night.”

 

“Yeah, you shocked everyone.”

 

Tony snorted: “Guess I needed a break. It was fun anyway. Just wish I wasn’t so hungover.”

 

“Me too.”

 

The two sat in silence for the rest of the drive, quietly humming along to whatever song the radio was playing. Tony drove up Stephen’s driveway and put his car in park.

 

“Thanks for driving, Stark.” Stephen smiled as he opened the door.

 

“No worries, Strange, any time.” Tony returned the smile and waved. “I’ll see you at school.”

 

“Yeah, we got that test,” Stephen reminded, and Tony nodded. 

 

“Ah, yes, the test I’m not gonna study for?” He smirked and let out a laugh. Stephen rolled his eyes, an amused look was on his face.

 

“You do you, Stark. I’ll see you around.”

 

“See ya.” 

 

Stephen shut the car door and slumped inside, bracing himself for the wrath of his parents. But Tony had his own worries - his father probably wondering where he snuck off to last night. Tony put his car in drive and starting mentally preparing himself for whatever his father was going to throw at him, whether literally or figuratively. 

 

The drive was short, unfortunately, and Tony took a deep breath and got out of his car, locking it and entering the door.

 

“Where the fuck were you?” A gruff voice greeted him. Tony closed the door behind him.

 

“Rhodey’s.” Tony growled and started to head upstairs. His father ran and grabbed him and pulled him down.

 

“Oh no, I’m not finished with you yet.”

 

“I was at Rhodey’s.” Tony spat, his eyes angry. “You were watching TV, I didn’t want to disturb you. Why the fuck do you care? You hate me being in the house.” A surge of pain struck his face as a hand slapped him.

 

“Don’t speak to me like that, you fucking shit.” His father snarled. “Don’t disrespect me.”

 

“Don’t. Slap. Me.” Tony seethed, holding his face in pain.

 

“Then don’t be a piece of shit.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

_ Thud. _ Tony’s head seared in pain as he was shoved back against the wall with such a large force. His vision blurred slightly and panic started to arise within him. He saw the faint shadow of a fist - and blacked out.

 

***

 

Tony awoke on the floor, right next to a pool of dried blood. It was from his nose. He got up and winced at the pain he was in - his head felt like he was being stabbed with a bunch of needles. He heard the faint sound of the television and slowly crawled his way up stairs and into his room, shutting the door quietly. His vision was still slightly blurred, but he could make out his face - the makeup had worn off and his nose was bruised as well, and he was covered in blood. Tony limped into the bathroom to wash his face, and was relieved that he didn’t have to see anyone that day or the next. 

 

He collapsed on his bed in pain as he thought about what Stephen had said to him.  _ My mother is a nightmare. _

 

If only Stephen had any idea what kind of nightmare he lived. If only anyone had any idea. But Tony refused to talk to someone - not wanting his friends to worry about his safety. He was going to move out. He was going to get out. He just needed his eighteenth birthday. 

 

Tony pulled out his phone and checked his messages. There was a text from Stephen from about two hours ago, asking if he got home safe. Tony felt guilty - he must have been knocked out for two hours. He texted back that he did, and made up an excuse that his phone had died. Stephen replied back almost immediately saying “okay, drink water,” and Tony smiled as his heart fluttered. 

 

There was just something about that boy that made Tony’s heart skip a beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rather short chapter! Thank you guys for the support! Let me know in the comments how you're enjoying the story so far :)


	6. October

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added titles to all of the chapters, the titles pertain to each month that specific chapter takes place, kind of like a school year. September-June. :)
> 
> This chapter is kind of long but probably one of my favorites to write so far.

The fall breeze sent a slight shiver down Tony’s spine as he walked to the school from his car. He had forgotten his jacket in the house, and the morning always brings a colder atmosphere than the afternoon. The leaves were starting to turn into autumn colors, bringing a variety of color to the trees surrounding the school. Tony admired the fall season, although he could do without the chill. 

 

Tony made his way through the school doors and walked to his first class - and to his dismay he discovered that Stephen wasn’t sitting at his desk - he must be running late, which is highly unusual for him. Tony slumped down in his seat and took out his binder and a pencil, opening the binder to reveal the homework that he had forgotten to do. Tony shrugged and closed the binder, resting his chin against it as he waited for the inevitable torture that was math class to begin.

 

The bell rang, and Tony glanced over at the empty desk beside him. Was he sick? Tony quietly and stealthily took out his phone, hiding it behind the binder so Ms. Dorelli wouldn’t notice. He sent a quick “where are you” text to Stephen, and rapidly threw the phone back into his backpack when Ms. Dorelli shot him a glance. Tony sighed and rested his chin in his hand - this class was going to be the death of him, and without Stephen, it was even more painful.

 

Tony continued throughout his day, checking his phone to see if Stephen had responded to him. He never did, and Tony had a worrying feeling - why is he not responding? Why is he not at school? Questions flooded his mind and an uneasy worry took over his mind. 

 

That was, until Tony walked into the cafeteria and saw Stephen sitting at the table, talking to Pepper. Tony stormed up and sat down across from him.

 

“Where the fuck were you?” Tony demanded, his eyebrows furrowing. Stephen glanced up and he smiled weakly, there were bags prominent under his eyes and he looked ghastly. 

 

“Hey Tony, sorry, I slept in this morning.” Stephen calmly stated.

 

“I texted you, a response would have been nice.”

 

Stephen sighed and shook his head. “Parents took away my phone, sorry. I was up all night last night.”

 

Tony raised an eyebrow, concerned. “Why?”

 

“I needed to fill out some early action stuff for colleges. Got into a huge fight with my parents, saying I could do it this weekend but they demanded that I work on it now. Was up until four in the morning. They had taken my phone as punishment for ‘disrespecting’ them or whatever, but they did allow me to sleep in this morning because I finished the applications I needed to finish.” Stephen blinked slowly, yawning.

 

“Yikes, I’m sorry.” Tony apologized, reaching over the table to pat Stephen on the shoulder. A thought came to Tony’s mind, and his face brightened up. “Hey, what are you doing after school?”

 

“Me?’ Stephen asked, and Tony nodded. “Don’t know, I usually do homework and study and all that shit. Why?”

 

“Do you want to hang out with me? I want to show you something cool.” Tony explained, and Pepper shot him a teasing glance over Stephen’s shoulder.

 

“Yeah, sure.” Stephen replied, his eyes brightening up for a moment before he yawned again and laid his head down. Pepper rubbed his back and sighed, glancing at Tony one more time and casting him a teasing smile, Tony shook his head but smirked, getting up to go grab lunch.

 

***

 

The final bell rang and Tony walked up to Stephen, who had an energy drink later in the lunch period and was slightly more awake than he was before. “You ready, Stranger?”

 

“Yeah,” Stephen nodded. “Where are we going?”

 

Tony hesitated, unsure if he wanted to tell him where or surprise him. He kept to himself, wanting to surprise Stephen. “You’ll see. You can follow my car with yours, and I’ll show you where it is.”

 

“Sounds good, I’ll wait for you by the exit in my car, and I’ll follow you.”

 

Tony smiled and waved as he walked towards his car, nervous yet excited to hang out with Stephen. He started his car and drove towards the exit of the school, where he spotted Stephen’s blue Mercedes. Stephen waved and Tony waved back, his heart fluttering a bit. Tony took a deep breath and turned onto the road, glancing at his rearview mirror to see Stephen’s car following his. Tony drove for about five minutes before turning onto an old dirt road that seemed to be abandoned, Stephen following close behind. The road led to an area surrounded by trees - almost like a forest. Tony parked in an area underneath a tree and Stephen parked next to him, both boys getting out of the car and locking them. Stephen looked around in confusion.

 

“Where are we?” Stephen asked, eyes casting glances all around him.

 

“Not there yet, we have to walk a little bit.” Tony smiled wide, and made a motion for Stephen to follow him. “Come on.”

 

There was a little pathway that cut through the forest, like a trail. Tony knew it like the back of his hand, he had been here so many times. At the end of the trail sat a wooden bridge that had been abandoned, covered in moss and flowers. It overlooked a stream that was surrounded by tall trees and beautiful bushes. Frogs and ducks swam along the stream, catching the fishes for their dinners and the leaves danced with the October breeze. Stephen’s jaw dropped as he saw the beauty of the area.

 

“This is, what I call, the bridge,” Tony explained, stepping onto the bridge. “I sit along the edge here and lean on the railing and just look out at this place. It’s been abandoned for years but it’s got one of the most gorgeous views I’ve ever seen.”

 

“Tell me about it,” Stephen breathed, his eyes widening in awe. “This is magnificent.”

 

“It’s peaceful. I come here when I need to take a break and destress.” Tony sat down and invited Stephen to join him in taking a seat.

 

“How did you find this place?” Stephen wondered, taking a seat next to Tony.

 

“Sometimes when home gets too rough, I leave the house and go somewhere. I’ve known this area for two years, before I drove, I ran off and discovered it, and was completely in shock.” Tony answered, crossing his arms and leaning against the railing that acted as a safety guard. “It’s my favorite place to be. The birds peacefully chirping, the frogs making some weird noise, the water flowing, the breeze hitting the trees, it’s all so calm. So I come here when things get too hectic. I stay here for hours at a time, doing whatever I want, whether it be sleeping, or studying if I actually am in the mood to, or bringing some machinery and tinkering here, it’s a place where I can do it without worry. In the winter, this place is even more magnificent. The water is covered with a sheet of ice and the banks and trees are covered in white snow. Too bad it gets so cold that I can never stay long,” Tony chuckled.

 

Stephen stared at Tony, his eyes softening and a smile formed on his face. “Tony, this... this is really beautiful. Thanks for bringing me here.”

 

Tony blushed a faint pink and rubbed the back of his neck. “You seemed really stressed today - I figured you could use a break. Besides, you’ve been a great friend so far so I figured I should show you this. Only one other person besides me has seen it, and that’s Pepper - I had taken her here on our six month anniversary, and we had a picnic. She doesn’t know why I’m here though, she only thought it was a nice picnic place.” Tony explained, his eyes lowering. “You are the only person who kind of knows that I come here a lot, because I just told you.”

 

“I never once thought of you of a mother nature sympathizer.”

 

“Nobody really does, as I’m usually surrounded by machinery,” Tony admitted. “But I do love nature, I love the way that it looks, especially in areas like this.”

 

“I’m still shocked at the beauty,” Stephen exhaled, admiring his surroundings. “This is a wonderful area to study.”

 

“Right?” Tony nodded, letting out a small chuckle. “I don’t really use it to study though, because, well, I don’t study.”

 

“Yeah, about that,” Stephen raised an eyebrow. “Why don’t you study?”

 

Tony shrugged nonchalantly. “Pointless.”

 

“Pointless?”

 

“Not going to college, just need to graduate, my grades don’t really matter, so I don’t care about them.” 

 

Stephen raised an eyebrow. “But...don’t you want to succeed?”

 

Tony sharply looked at him, scowling. “You don’t think I will succeed?”

 

Stephen looked taken aback, quickly shaking his head. “No! I just - I mean, don’t you want to succeed in school? It always feels good to get good grades.”

 

Tony shook his head. “Grades are meaningless. Nothing but labels. I don’t need to put effort in anymore- I know my intelligence and I know my worth.”

 

“Have you ever put effort in before?” Stephen asked warily, genuinely curious to know the answer.

 

Tony took a deep breath and sighed. “Yes. Back in the fourth grade I was in the gifted and talented program, a program for students who excelled in academics. I took these tests and got the highest scores, technically certifying me as a childhood genius, in a way. I was the smart kid in school, kind of like the way you are now.”

 

“What happened?” Stephen questioned. “If you want to tell me, that is.”

 

“I was in it for a couple of years in middle school, but then my parents - uh - I… I realized I wasn’t going to be able to go to college. And I know that’s what your years of high school are leading up to. College, college, college, so I stopped putting in the work. There was no point in trying to be the top when you’re going to get nothing out of it. I got low grades and they kicked me out of the program.”

 

“But,” Stephen added cautiously. “There’s always scholarships, that give huge amounts of money to kids who do extremely well.”

 

“In this day and age,” Tony huffed. “Scholarships do little to nothing. College is so fucking expensive. You...you probably don’t have to worry about that.”

 

“No,” Stephen admitted, looking down. “I don’t, I have that privilege.”

 

“Yes, you do.”

 

“But, I think you should start putting in effort again.”

 

“Who are you, Pepper?” Tony asked, a slight irritation in his voice.

 

“Just hear me out, alright?” Stephen pleaded, staring right into Tony’s eyes. “You’re intelligent, a genius. You built an amazing car out of practically nothing. You know how to do things and you’re a fast learner. You honestly had the opportunity to become valedictorian. You...you just have so much potential in you that I feel terrible knowing that nobody is going to know what amazing things you can do.”

 

“They know me as the guy who is too dumb to go to college.” Tony huffed, turning away.

 

“But they don’t have to know you like that. Do it for yourself, Tony. I feel like you would start to feel really good about yourself.”

 

Tony turned back around, gritting his teeth. “Why do you think you know my feelings better than myself?

 

“I don’t,” Stephen admitted. “But I predict that you might feel even better. It always feels good to do well. And you have the ability to do well. I mean, you get 70s by not even studying, and that’s pretty amazing. Think of the scores you’d get if you spent a little extra time studying.”

 

“And what? My whole school career I got nothing but Cs, Ds, and some Bs. Suddenly I get straight As my senior year? What is the school going to think?” Tony seethed. “I’ll tell you. They’re gonna think I cheated. And I’ll have to go through an entire thing of failing grades because they won’t believe I actually studied.”

 

Stephen looked down. “I hadn’t thought about that.”

 

“Look, Stephen, I appreciate your concern. But it just is too late for me.”

 

“I don’t think it is, though.”

 

“You’re stubborn.” Tony noted, chuckling a tad.

 

“As are you,” Stephen retorted. “Can you just study for the next test? Please?”

 

“You’re sounding a lot like Pepper and that’s kind of scaring me.” Tony muttered, sighing. “But, I will study just for you.”

 

“I can go back to my car and get my backpack, we can study here.” Stephen stated, once again glancing all around him. “If you would like.”

 

Tony looked at Stephen and his gaze softened - he looked so beautiful in the autumn light. He smiled and nodded, muttering an “I would like that.”

 

Stephen stood up, bringing his feet in from over the bridge and using the railing as a way to push himself up. “I’ll be right back.”

 

“Alright,” Tony replied, and watched him leave. Tony sighed and looked back out towards the water. Every day, he started feeling more towards the other man, his heart skipped beats whenever he talked to him, his face flushed every time Stephen accidentally touched him - maybe he does have a crush. Tony realized that he was doing things for Stephen he wouldn’t normally do. He didn’t even listen to Pepper about his life, and one guy showed up and suddenly was convincing Tony to change his life. Tony sucked in his breath as he stared blankly at the view, resting his chin against the railing, thinking about the boy who came out of nowhere and already flipped his world upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We start to really see the soft side of Tony and his wonderful love for nature as well as his growing crush on Stephen. You can already notice how different Tony is around Stephen than he was around Pepper - Stephen really is that boy. :)


	7. October

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rather short but nonetheless important chapter!

“Okay class, we have about five minutes left of class, so I’m going to use this time to pass out your tests from last week,” Ms. Dorelli announced, grabbing a stack of papers and unclipping the clip attached to them. Tony and Stephen shot a look at each other and smiled - this was the test Tony had studied for with Stephen. 

 

“Let’s see how well you did!” Stephen exclaimed, nudging Tony slightly. Tony shrugged and a smirk appeared on his face.

 

“I have no worries.” Tony said smugly. Ms. Dorelli made her way to the back of the classroom where Stephen and Tony were sitting, and she handed Stephen his test back.

 

“Congrats, Stephen. Perfect score, yet again.” She congratulated, before giving a stern look at Tony. “Mr. Stark, I would like to speak with you after class.”

 

Tony nodded and raised an eyebrow, sending a worried look towards Stephen, who also had a concerned look. Ms. Dorelli walked back towards the front and continued to hand out test papers until the bell rang, signalling the end of class. Tony turned to look at Stephen.

 

“I’ll meet you in the next class, don’t wait for me.” Tony told him, and Stephen nodded, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. 

 

“Alright, good luck with the witch.”

 

“It’s alright, I have a water bottle if she gets too close.”

 

The two boys snickered and Stephen waved before exiting the classroom. Tony took a deep breath and walked up to Ms. Dorelli’s desk, where she motioned him to pull a chair over and sit down across from her. 

 

“Mr. Stark, do you know what score you got on your test?” She asked him, sternly. Tony leaned back in his chair.

 

“Nope, because you didn’t give it back.” Tony said, a hint of snark in his voice. Ms. Dorelli peered at him over her glasses.

 

“What score do you think you got?”

 

“I dunno,” Tony shrugged, his voice reflecting not an ounce of worry. “Hopefully a good score?”

 

“Well,” Ms. Dorelli inhaled and took out her folder. “You got a perfect score.”

 

Tony’s eyes widened as he grinned widely. “I did?”

 

“Yes. But,” She continued, causing Tony to cease his grinning. “You do understand why this is a concern?”

 

Tony glanced down - he knew what was coming. “I think so.”

 

Ms. Dorelli glanced at her computer, clicking a few items. “At first I was majorly impressed by your grade, but after checking your academic record, you seem to have a steady average of C grades. And just this year you only got Cs. I know it isn’t right for me to assume so, but it is a precaution I must take anyways. I must ask you, and you must answer honestly. Did you cheat on this test?”

 

Tony sighed and shook his head. “No, Ms. Dorelli, I didn’t cheat.”

 

“I want to believe you, but it just seems so out of the ordinary for you, Tony.”

 

Tony glanced up and furrowed his eyebrows. “Do you really think I’m that unintelligent that I can’t do well in math?”

 

“No, Tony. You took that the wrong way-”

 

“Did I?” Tony seethed, crossing his arms.

 

“Yes. Tony, you understand where I am coming from. You haven’t shown any interest in any of your grades. Suddenly you get a perfect score.”

 

“Because I actually took the time to study,” Tony retorted. “Look, I really didn’t cheat. You can give me another test and watch me take it, and I’ll do it just as well.”

 

“Why start studying now?” Ms. Dorelli asked.

 

“Did you seriously just ask me why start studying now? Don’t teachers  _ want _ their students to study?”

 

“Tony,” Ms. Dorelli responded in a calm voice. “I just want to know - you’re notorious in the school for being the kid who doesn’t put in effort but still passes the class. You had never once put in effort for this kind of thing, especially math. What changed?”

 

For a moment, Tony seriously debated telling Ms. Dorelli about him wanting to study with his  crush, then realized how idiotic and embarrassing that was.

 

“I had a bet with my friends,” Tony lied. “Told them I could get a 100 on the next math test, and they didn’t believe me.”

 

“Mhm.”

 

“I swear to you, Ms. Dorelli.” Tony began, staring into her eyes. “I did not cheat on this test. I just worked hard.”

 

“Alright, Tony,” Ms. Dorelli smiled, handing him the test. “Then I believe you. Here is your test.”

 

Tony let out a smile as he took the test. “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome. Let me write you a late pass.” She stated, quickly grabbing her pen and taking out a piece of paper, writing a quick note and signing it. “Here you go.”

 

Tony thanked her and started to walk out the door.

 

“And Tony?”

 

Tony turned around.

 

“You should keep putting in the effort. It suits you.” Ms. Dorelli smiled, and Tony returned the smile and walked towards his next class. It was on the opposite end of the school, but Tony had a late pass and was in no rush to get there. When he finally arrived, he handed his late note to the teacher and sat down next to Stephen, who raised an eyebrow.

 

“So?” Stephen whispered so the teacher couldn’t hear him. “What was that about?”

 

“My test,” Tony responded.

 

“And?”

 

Tony grinned as he handed Stephen the test, showing off the big “100” marked in red ink at the top of the paper. Stephen gasped and beamed.

 

“Perfect score! Holy shit!” Stephen smiled, flipping through the test. “I told you that you could do it! I’m honestly so proud.”

 

Tony blushed after hearing those words out of Stephen.  _ I’m honestly so proud. _ Tony’s heart fluttered as he saw Stephen’s smile and his look of sheer joy after Tony did well. He looked so happy for him, and Tony just loved his smile.

 

“Th-thank you.” Tony managed to get out, his eyes darting away from Stephen.

 

“So how do you feel?”

 

Tony’s heart skipped another beat. “I-I feel...good.”

 

Stephen put an arm around Tony, pulling him in for a half-hug. Tony blushed harder at the touch. “Good! Do you want to study for the history test? We can go to the bridge.”

 

Tony looked up at those beautiful eyes and nodded slightly. “You know, I would like that... “

 

“Great!” Stephen grinned, pulling his arm away. 

 

Tony smiled as he looked down at his test. If getting this good of a grade, if only putting in the extra effort was enough to make Stephen show off his beautiful smile - then that’s what he was going to do. Tony Stark was going to get good grades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony is so fricking cute can someone love me like that pls


	8. October

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incredibly short chapter (it's a filler) but I promise, next chapter will be longer.

“You guys are coming to the football game tonight, right?” Steve asked the group, who were all gathered around their signature table during lunch period. “It should be fun.”

 

“I’m probably going,” Rhodey responded, stuffing his face full. “Tony, are you going?”

 

“What time does the game start?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“6:30,” Steve answered, getting up with his tray. “Should be a fun game, we’re playing the Warriors.”

 

“I can probably make it,” Stephen butted in. Tony turned to look at him. “I’ve never really been to  football game, it should be fun.”

 

“Well,” Tony smirked, sitting up straight. “If you’ve  _ never _ been to a high school football game, then I definitely have to come see you experience one.”

 

“Cool, we’ll all go.” Pepper smiled, and looked at Steve. “We’ll be there to support you, Bucky, and Sam.”

 

Bruce cleared his throat and glanced up from his book.

 

“And Bruce, who’s in the marching band.” Pepper continued, smirking. Thor put an arm around Bruce and hugged him tight.

 

“Bruce is excellent in the band!” Thor bragged, smiling wide. “I love watching him perform.”

 

Bruce beamed and leaned into Thor’s hug. Stephen raised an eyebrow and whispered into Tony’s ear. “Are they dating?”

 

“I think?” Tony whispered back, chuckling a bit. “I honestly don’t know. They were making out at Rhodey’s party, remember?”

 

Stephen nodded and shrugged, “Well, whatever floats their boat, I guess.”

 

“Oh guys, I forgot,” Rhodey announced. “Halloween is next week. I’m thinking about a party that weekend - dress up, crash and stay over, you know, like usual.” 

 

“Sounds good,” Pepper replied. “I’ll be there. I’m going as a nurse.”

 

“You always go as a nurse,” Tony scowled. “Change it up this year.” Pepper glared and shook her head. 

 

“I like going as a nurse.”

 

“I don’t even know what I would be,” Stephen admitted, shrugging. “I haven’t worn a costume in years.”

 

“You and Tony should do a couples’ costume.” Pepper teased, and Tony turned a bright red as he gritted his teeth.

 

“No, I dress up  _ alone.”  _ Tony reaffirmed, glaring at Pepper and avoiding Stephen’s puzzled look. “I’m gonna go as a cowboy. Yee-haw.”

 

“Please, I beg of you,” Rhodey groaned. “Never say yee-haw again.”

 

“Yee-haw.” Tony leaned closer to Rhodey and smirked, and Rhodey gently smacked him across the face. “Ow.”

 

“I felt threatened.” Rhodey justified. Tony rolled his eyes and smirked, playfully pushing Rhodey’s hand away.

 

“Anyways,” Tony turned to look at Stephen. “You’ll figure something out to wear. You gotta come in a costume though or we’ll kick you out.”

 

Stephen smirked and his eyebrows rose, creating a smoulder that Tony thought was so  _ incredibly hot _ . “You’ll kick me out? I don’t think you would.”

 

“Of course we wouldn’t,” Pepper butted in. “But, you would have to pay the consequences.”

 

“Oh no…” Stephen pretended to feel threatened. He turned to Tony and pointed at his backpack. “Come on, we got like ten minutes before lunch ends, we can look at the notes for a bit.”

 

“You’re right,” Tony replied, opening his backpack and pulling out his binder. Pepper stared at Tony, eyes widened and mouth agape.

 

“Tony Stark...are you... _ studying? _ ” Pepper sputtered, covering her heart with her hand. Tony shifted uncomfortably and nodded.

 

“Yes. I am.”

 

“Tony Stark. Studying.”

 

“Yes,” Tony exhaled.

 

“Mr.  _ I never study because grades are nothing but labels?” _

 

“Pepper, how many times do I gotta say yes?” Tony muttered, slightly exasperated.

 

Stephen cleared his throat. “I asked him if he would help me study and he agreed, so he’s getting some information that way.”

 

Pepper looked back at Tony and her face lightened up as her confusion cleared. “Oh...he  _ asked you to help him study.  _ You’re helping  _ him _ study.” She jabbed, a teasing look in her eyes. At this point, Tony was turning a slight pink. Pepper got up and grabbed Tony’s arm. “Excuse me, I just gotta borrow Tony for a second.” She dragged him over away from the table.

 

“What?” Tony asked, trying to act oblivious.

 

“Admit it, you have a giant crush on this kid.” Pepper crossed her arms, raising her eyebrows.

 

“What? N-No!” Tony stuttered, trying to play it cool, but utterly failing. “That’s ridiculous.”

 

“Tony, it’s me.” Pepper softened her look. “You can tell me anything.”

 

Tony took a deep breath and sighed, looking back to find Stephen engaging in a conversation with Rhodey. “Okay. Fine. I might have a... _ little _ ....crush on him. Just a tad.”

 

Pepper rolled her eyes. “Okay, Tony.”

 

“Stop teasing me, though. I don’t want him to know.”

 

“It’s not like you’re being secretive about it,” Pepper snorted. Tony scowled and a red color appeared on his face yet again.

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Just relax, alright?” Pepper put her hands on his shoulders. “I’ll lessen the teasing for awhile. And I’m going to tell Rhodey.”

 

Tony pushed her hands off of him. “No, absolutely not.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because he will tell Stephen.”

 

“No he wouldn’t,” Pepper argued.

 

“He told you.”

 

“That was different.”

 

“No it wasn’t.”

 

“Yes it was,” Pepper huffed.

 

“No it was- you know I’m not arguing this right now. I’ve got shit to study for.” Tony pointed a finger in her face. “You tell anyone, I’ll fucking kick your ass.”

 

“Okay, lover boy.” Pepper teased one last time before walking back towards her spot at the table. Tony took a couple of deep breaths before sitting down next to Stephen, who shot him a puzzled look.

 

“Don’t worry, Pepper is just an ass.” Tony shot her another glare and she rolled her eyes. “Let’s get down to studying, shall we?”

 

The two studied for the rest of the lunch period, but, if he was going to be honest, Tony just wanted to stare at the man next to him as he read off the notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND, next chapter will include some...good interactions ;)


	9. October

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last October Chapter!
> 
> Warnings: Underaged drinking, mentions of sex.

Tony studied himself in the mirror, admiring the effort he actually put into his costume this year. He had on a cowboy hat along with a plaid shirt and blue jeans, complete with a red bandana that hung loosely around his neck. He couldn’t get cowboy boots in time, but shrugged it off, they weren’t important. After all, it was only Rhodey’s party. It wasn’t like a contest, although there was that traditional “best costume gets free beer” thing that Rhodey does. He just drunkenly chooses which costume makes him laugh the hardest. 

 

Tony’s parents weren’t home, luckily enough. That meant Tony can slip out and leave without having to sneak by anyone. They wouldn’t be home until Sunday, which meant that he will successfully avoid his father’s fists after the party.

 

He heard his ringtone in the other room, and casually walked to grab it. His heart fluttered as he saw the name and slid his finger across the screen, answering it.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Stark, hey.” Stephen voice rang out.

 

“What’s up, Stranger?”

 

“Need another ride, if that’s okay. I wanted to bring my car this time but my mother doesn’t want me driving late at night. Actually told her I was going to a halloween party.”

 

“And she let you?” Tony raised an eyebrow.

 

“No, I’m grounded,” Stephen snorted, sarcasm radiating from his voice. “Yes, I’m going, that’s why I need a ride.”

 

“Damn, what got your panties in a twist?” Tony snickered. “But yeah, I’ll be leaving soon. You better be in costume or I’m not giving you a ride.”

 

“I’m in costume, but you won’t see it until we get to the party because I have a sweatshirt on.” Stephen told him. “It’s a little chilly out.”

 

“Fine, I’ll see you in a bit.” Tony stated and then cleared his throat. “Uh, do you want me to bring yours back?”

 

At the football game the previous week, Tony had forgotten a jacket, and Stephen offered him his sweatshirt to wear. A kind gesture, but Tony’s heart was pounding all throughout the night - he felt like Stephen was hugging him the entire time - his sweatshirt was so soft and it smelled like him, and a part of Tony didn’t want to give it back.

 

“No, keep it. I have tons.” Stephen replied, and the sound of a drawer being closed could be heard. Tony smiled and blushed slightly.

 

“Thanks. I’ll be on my way in five minutes.”

 

“See ya.”

 

Tony ended the call and took a couple deep breaths. Halloween at Rhodey’s was always a fun time, but Tony would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous. The previous week, he had admitted to Pepper about his crush on Stephen, and he was afraid of two things: that Pepper will drunkenly tell Stephen, or that Tony himself will drunkenly tell Stephen. Tony originally thought about not getting drunk, but soon came to realize that if Pepper got drunk and spilled, his nerves would be all over the place. So he decided that he was going to get hammered, and if something were to happen, he probably wouldn’t remember it anyway. Tony also hoped that Stephen would get wasted, so that he wouldn’t remember if something went down.

 

Shaking his thoughts out of his head, Tony grabbed his keys and jacket, went downstairs, and out the door. He unlocked his car with a click and opened his door, starting it and putting on some classic rock and roll. The sky was starting to turn a dark blue, signalling the end of the day and the transition into night - a perfect Halloween night. He drove carefully to Stephen’s, making sure to not hit any unsuspecting trick or treaters that liked to wander in the middle of the street. Stephen was waiting outside of his front door, and waved hello as Tony pulled up. He had on some jeans and a sweatshirt, and Tony could not, for the life of him, figure out what was underneath that sweatshirt. Stephen gave a sly smile as he opened the passenger door and sat in the car, buckling his seatbelt and closing the door behind him.

 

“Howdy, cowboy.” Stephen made a gesture, similar to that of tipping a hat. Tony rolled his eyes but smirked.

 

“Howdy, whatever the fuck you’re supposed to be.” 

 

Stephen leaned back in the seat and smiled. “You’ll see, I can’t take off the sweatshirt now, I think you’d be too distracted.”

 

“Me? No way,” Tony snorted. “What’s that even supposed to mean?”

 

“I mean, I feel like anyone would be distracted by my costume, not just you.”

 

“You probably just have a shirt that says ‘This is my costume,’ don’t you?” Tony made a right turn out of  _ The Hills _ .

 

“Nope.”

 

“Hmph, I guess I’ll just wait.” Tony muttered, shooting Stephen a sly glance. “You plan on getting smacked?”

 

“Yep. You?”

 

“Yes. For once, I actually  _ plan _ on it. I don’t want to remember tonight, that’s my goal.”

 

“Don’t think that’ll be hard.” Stephen snickered, putting his arms behind his head in a relaxing position. 

 

“You are absolutely correct.”

 

The rest of the ride was silent, the two softly humming along to the radio. The pull-up to Rhodey’s was similar to their previous venture. Tony could hear the faint sound of the music, and chuckled as he saw a bowl and a sign on the front door that says “don’t knock, just take candy.” The bowl was empty already, and Tony knew some greedy kids probably dumped the bowl and left. He couldn’t complain, him and Rhodey used to do the same thing.

 

Tony opened the door to Rhodey’s house and Stephen followed, and they were greeted with a wave of hellos. They were heading to the kitchen when Natasha, wearing a cheerleading outfit, stopped them.

 

“Hold up, Stephen. Where’s your costume?” She asked, crossing her arms. The others, who were scattered around the room dressed in different outfits, nodded in wonder.

 

“Let me get a drink first, and I’ll show you.” Stephen smirked, and Natasha shook her head.

 

“Nope, consequences. We need to make sure you have a costume before a drink. That’s the rules.”

 

Stephen leaned over and whispered something into Natasha’s ear, and her eyes widened as she let out a laugh. “Alright, go get a drink, we’ll be waiting.”

 

Stephen winked at Tony, who blushed a faint pink and headed into the kitchen. “I’ll get you one, go sit down.” He called out. Tony obliged and sat down on the couch next to Pepper. Stephen returned with one drink and a shot and handed the drink to Tony. Stephen smiled and took the shot, before putting the glass down.

 

“Alright, my costume reveal, you guys ready?” Stephen announced, and everyone nodded. Tony rolled his eyes at the dramatic-ness of it and started to sip his drink.

 

Stephen pulled off his sweatshirt, revealing nothing but a tie hanging loosely around his neck. Tony choked on his drink and Pepper whooped and hollered along with everyone else. 

 

“What the-” Tony coughed, trying to catch his breath. “-Fuck are you supposed to be?”

 

“A stripper,” Stephen smiled, placing a hand on his hips.

 

Tony said nothing but only continued to down his drink.

 

“Do a dance, I got some singles.” Sam called out, holding out his wallet. He was dressed as a baseball player, wearing a Yankees uniform and cap. Stephen shook his head.

 

“I think me stripping off the sweatshirt was enough.” Stephen announced, a teasing tone radiating from his words. “I’m going to get a drink now, I’ll be back.”

 

Tony peered around the room from his cup after Stephen had left the room, carefully studying his friends costumes. Rhodey was dressed as Scooby-Doo, wearing a brown spotted shirt and some dog ears. Pepper was a nurse, nothing surprising. Natasha was a cheerleader, Bucky and Steve came as ketchup and mustard - at least that’s what Tony assumed from Steve’s red shirt and hat and Bucky’s yellow ones. Bruce and Thor were thunder and lightning, with Thor wearing a yellow shirt with a lightning bolt and Bruce wearing a grey shirt with a cloud. 

 

Stephen returned with two drinks in hand, giving one to Tony as he sat down next to him.

 

“I noticed you drank yours rather quickly, so I brought you another one so you wouldn’t have to get up.” Stephen explained, and Tony nodded at the gesture, taking the drink from Stephen’s hand.

 

“I just plan on getting, you know, as drunk as I can.” Tony started chugging his mixed drink, ignoring the minor dribble that escaped his lips. Stephen shook his head and let out a small chuckle, before turning on the couch to talk to Steve.

 

***

 

“Let’s...play a game!” Pepper slurred, lifting up her drink. Everyone mumbled in agreement. About three hours have passed, at least a couple rounds of beer pong, and one game of slapcup. Everyone was “hammered,” as they would call it.

 

“What game? If it’s beer pong I’ll win again.” Tony responded, smiling wide. Pepper pushed him, causing him to spill his drink a tad. “Hey woah woah, don’t touch the merchandise!”   
  


“Let’s play Truth or Dare!” Natasha suggested, giggling.

 

“What are we, eight?” Sam piped up. His shirt was open and he was lounging on the floor against a wall.

 

“Shut up, Sam. I say we play it. We’re drunk and let’s have...fun!” Natasha slurred again, taking another sip of her drink. “I’ll start, Pepper, truth or dare?”

 

“Hmm, truth!” Pepper answered enthusiastically.

 

“Chicken!” Tony called out. Pepper smacked him.

 

“How many guys have you had sex with?”

 

“Only one.” Pepper replied, glancing at Tony. Tony grinned in response and sat up proudly.

 

“That’s right, best she’s ever had, so good, nobody can top it.” Tony bragged, and Stephen snorted.

 

“Alright, big guy, since you’re so cocky, truth or dare?” Pepper glared.

 

“I’m gonna be screwed,” Tony hiccuped. “Either way, so I might as well be a brave bitch. Dare!”

 

Pepper smirked, her eyes casting a teasing glance. “I dare you to kiss Stephen.”

 

A chorus of “Ooooooh” could be heard from everyone. Rhodey pulled out his phone and started recording. Stephen laughed, his drunkenness had completely taken over him.Tony, too drunk to even process what he was asked to do, took another chug of his drink. “Alright, I ain’t no chicken. It’s a bonus because he’s hot.”

 

“I’m hot?” Stephen flirted. Tony nodded as he put his drink down.

 

“So hot, and a dare is a dare,” Tony flung his arms around Stephen’s neck. “C’mere.”

 

He closed the gap between them, sealing their lips with a drunken kiss. The room hollered as the two came together. Tony broke apart the kiss after a few seconds and turned back to Pepper.

 

“Bitch, I did it. Fuck you.”

 

Pepper smirked and Tony peered into his cup, then chugged the rest of his drink.

 

***

 

Tony groaned as he awakened, holding his head up. He must have blacked out - he couldn’t remember a thing. He turned his head and saw Stephen passed out on the other couch across from him, his hair disheveled and his pants were...off. His boxers were on, thank god, Tony might have had a heart attack. Tony rubbed his fingers against his head, trying to recall the previous night. Stephen was a stripper - that’s probably why his pants were off - he probably did some sort of strip tease while drunk.

 

He got up off the couch and walked over to Stephen, shaking him awake. “Get up, Stranger. I gotta bring you home.”

 

“Five more minutes.” Stephen groaned, turning on his side. 

 

“No, come on. Get dressed.” Tony threw Stephen’s pants at him and started looking for his sweatshirt.

 

“Ugh. I don’t remember anything.” He moaned, sitting up. He took a puzzled look at his pants. “Why the fuck are my pants off? Also… is this a dollar bill in my boxers?”

 

“You were a stripper for Halloween, you might have done a strip tease as a dare, I think.” Tony tried to remember. “I felt like you did something else too. I can’t remember.”

 

“I don’t remember playing Truth or Dare.” Stephen muttered, putting on his jeans and standing up. 

 

“I think we played it. I don’t remember what mine was.” Tony admitted, shrugging his shoulders. He yawned as he spotted Stephen’s sweatshirt and threw it at him. “Come on, kid, let’s go. I wanna go back to sleep in my bed.”

 

“Alright, alright, I’m coming.”

 

Tony tiptoed around the sleeping bodies on the floor and made his way out the door, Stephen following close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops :)


	10. November

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> November is an important month for many reasons. :)

Tony arrived at school, a little later than he had hoped. His alarm had decided that _today_ was the day it would decide not to work, and he woke up in a sweat as he realized that school almost started and quickly rushed to school. He quickly pulled into his parking space and bolted out of his car, running quickly to the school, clicking the button on his keys twice to ensure its lock. Usually, Tony wouldn’t have cared about being late, but he had a test first period and did not want to miss it, if he did, he knew Stephen would be disappointed in him for missing a test, and Tony certainly did not want that. He felt his phone buzz in his jacket pocket - probably Stephen wondering where the hell he was and why he was late. Tony flew through the door of the school, much to the surprise of the lady at the front desk, and practically sprinting down the hall, only slowing down once he got to his classroom. The bell rang at the exact moment he entered the classroom, and he let out a sigh of relief as he made his way to the back of the classroom. Stephen raised an eyebrow at him, and Tony just shook his head and sat down. 

  
“Rough morning.” Tony simply stated, and Stephen nodded in understanding. 

  
“Good luck,” Stephen smiled. “You’ll do fine.” 

  
“Can’t believe we have another math test two weeks within the last one.” Tony muttered, getting out a pencil and calculator from his bag. He still had a shortness of breath from sprinting. Stephen shrugged and muttered an agreement, before making a motion with his head towards Ms. Dorelli’s upcoming figure, giving a signal to stop talking, as she was handing out the tests.

 

"Alright, keep your eyes on your own paper, take your time, and no talking.” Ms. Dorelli’s stern voice reminded the class and Tony rolled his eyes in response. 

  
The test was fairly easy, although there were a couple of questions that Tony struggled on, something to do with integrals. He heard the shifting of papers and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Stephen stand up and hand in the test. Tony chuckled to himself - Stephen was just that one student that was done first - and actually knew what he was doing. 

  
It was something that Tony was a little envious of. Tony knew he was intelligent and if he put in the effort he could be top in his class - it was just that Stephen didn’t _need_ to put in the effort. He was one of those kids who didn’t need to study, yet did it anyway for extra practice. Tony was also a little envious about the fact that Stephen seemingly had his life together - applying to prestige colleges and getting excellent grades, as well as parents who genuinely saw the best in him and only wanted that. It was an envious feeling that bubbled deep inside him, but Tony could do nothing but push it down - his life was his life, it was the hand that he was dealt. 

  
He did appreciate the effort that Stephen put into making Tony try and bear it a little more - and a part of Tony really wanted to tell Stephen the truth about his homelife and the abuse that he lived through constantly. But Tony was reluctant in doing so - he knew that Stephen would try and solve that issue and could potentially make matters much worse than they already were - whether it be unintentional or not. It killed a little bit, being unable to tell Stephen - there was something about the boy that Tony just wanted to have deep talks with and rant about life - but he also knew that it was a terrible idea to do. Stephen wouldn’t understand - living in a privileged world - he would do something drastic as a response and think he would be helping when it actually would hinder.

 

There was just something about Stephen that just made Tony head over heels for him. Perhaps it was his smile, or the way that his eyes glistened in the sun, revealing a beautiful light blue that Tony could get lost in. Or perhaps it was his smooth voice, soothing and calm and something that Tony just loved listening to. Or maybe it was his hair, the way it lightly curled around the edges, revealing a cute, boyish look. Or maybe it was his toned body, that Tony just wanted to run his hands through the muscle creases, or his laugh that made Tony feel like he was on top of the world - that there was no wrong in his life.

 

And all he wanted was for him to be his own.

 

Tony shook the thoughts out if his head as he got up and handed his test to Ms. Dorelli. As he walked back, Stephen gave him a look of wonder, and that changed to a small smile as Tony shot back a grin and a thumbs up, signalling that he did fine.

 

The rest of the classes went smoothly, and Tony had found out he got a 96 on his history test, causing an overwhelming feeling of proudness in his mind. He couldn’t wait to tell Stephen, who had gone to a teacher right after class, telling Tony that he would meet him later in the lunch period.

  
Tony walked up to the table where his friends sat - and noticed that they were all huddled around watching a video of some sorts, except Bruce, whose nose was deep in his book. Pepper noticed and made a motion to the friends, who all looked up from the video and stared at Tony - a mixture of emotions smattered across their faces. Pepper had a worried expression, as did Rhodey, Steve and Bucky stared at him as if he was an adorable puppy, which Tony found slightly uncomfortable. Tony raised an eyebrow in wonder. 

  
“What’s up?” 

  
“Do you remember what you did at Rhodey’s party?” Pepper asked, a wary tone radiating from her voice. Rhodey’s party was the weekend before, and Tony really didn’t remember much from the night. 

  
“No?” Tony shook his head. “Was it a dare? I know we played Truth or Dare but I can’t remember what I was dared to do.” 

  
“Is Stephen here?” 

  
“No, went to talk to a teacher or something. Why - what’s up?” 

  
Pepper swallowed, her eyes glancing at her fingernails - obviously nervous. “You gotta promise me you won’t be mad at me.” 

  
“Or me.” Rhodey butted in, and Tony casted a confused glance. 

  
“What’s going on?” 

  
“Here,” Rhodey sighed, handing over his phone. “Play the video.” 

  
Tony slowly took the phone out of Rhodey’s hand and played the video on the screen. The video showed a drunken Tony, yelling at Pepper about something - he could faintly hear a “he’s hot.” Tony’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he saw himself wrap his arms around Stephen and drunkenly kiss him - the video was shaky and loud with the sudden whooping and hollering - and suddenly stopped. Tony turned pale - a change in the usual blush - as he handed the phone back to Rhodey.

 

“Tony?” Pepper warily asked. Tony stared at her - his face displaying an unreadable emotion. 

  
“Delete it.” He murmured, shifting his glance towards Rhodey. “Please.” He emphasized more urgently. 

  
“Tony-“ 

  
“Delete it.” Tony reiterated, his eyes clouding. “He doesn’t know. He can’t know. Please.” 

  
“He... doesn’t know?” Pepper raised an eyebrow. 

  
“No,” Tony shook his head. “He...he doesn’t remember. Doesn’t even remember playing the game. Please. He can’t see that.” 

  
“But why? He seemed to enjoy it. Maybe it’s a good step for you.” Bucky began, and Tony glared at him. “Maybe he has those feelings as well-” 

  
“No,” Tony repeated with more force, and Bucky looked slightly taken aback. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

 

“But Bucky is right - it could be a wonderful thing for you - I mean, you obviously have this big crush on-” Steve started.

 

“Stop!” Tony interrupted, huffing. “That’s not how I wanted things to happen, if they were ever to. I can’t have something like this happen this way, alright? Just. Rhodey, please, delete it. And all of you? Never speak of it. It never happened. Never. And if any of you ever speak of it, or tease me about it, or do anything of the sort, I won’t hesitate to kick all of your asses because believe me, I fucking will. Rhodey, can you delete it now?”

  
“Delete what?” 

  
Tony spun around and saw Stephen dropping his backpack - and out of the corner of Tony’s eye, he saw Rhodey put his phone under the table, glancing down at it. 

  
“Nothing. Some shitty ass picture of me from the streaking incident.” Tony lied through his teeth, trying to remain calm. “That I would really appreciate if it was deleted, you know, like I wish the whole incident could be.” 

  
“It’s deleted.” Rhodey announced, and Tony exhaled and let out a forced smile. 

  
“Aw, kind of wanted to see it.” Stephen smirked, sitting down at the table.

 

“Well, too bad.” Tony teased slightly, still trying to calm his nerves from before.

 

“Can you at least _describe_ the picture to me?” He asked the group, a sly smile spreading across his face. Tony shook his head in fake disgust.

 

“Absolutely not. I wouldn’t dare to.” Pepper butted in, giving a smirk at Tony. “I think I’d actually be murdered.”

 

“Speaking of dares, I heard we played Truth or Dare at the party.”

  
Sam laughed and nodded. “Yes, we dared you to strip, and you actually did it. Was fuckin’ hysterical. Those were my singles, by the way.” 

  
“You’re not getting them back,” Stephen teased. “Also, do you guys remember what Tony’s dare was? We were trying to remember what it was the other day and we hoped you guys might have had an idea.” 

  
Tony’s color drained again and the group looked at each other in an unsettling manner. 

  
“No, I don’t remember.” Pepper told him. 

  
“Me neither,” Rhodey added on. 

  
Bruce’s head suddenly popped up from his book. “Oh yeah, I remember what Tony’s dare was!” 

  
Tony’s eyes widened in panic as Stephen’s face lightened up. “You do?” 

  
“Yeah! He was dared to k- OW!” 

  
Thor quickly stomped on Bruce’s foot, causing a major glare from Bruce. 

  
“What the fuck was that for, Thor? I was just telling-“ Bruce glanced at Tony, who was shooting him a glare mixed with urgency and anger. Bruce suddenly realized what they had been talking about before - and his face turned red as he sounded apologetic. “-his dare... it was to strip, was it not?” Bruce finished, quietly. 

  
“No, that was my dare.” Stephen tilted his head in confusion, raising an eyebrow. 

  
“Oh, then I guess I don’t know. Sorry,” Bruce quickly said, sticking his head back into his book. Stephen continued to have a puzzled look on his face, but Tony breathed a small sigh of relief, a weight coming off of his shoulders. 

  
“Oh, that sucks, I guess. Sorry Stark, guess we won’t ever know.” Stephen apologized, patting him on the back. 

  
“It’s alright,” he muttered, glancing the other way. Tony’s face suddenly brightened up as he remembered the good news he wanted to tell Stephen. “Oh yeah, guess what!” 

  
“What?” Stephen raised his eyebrows. 

  
“I got a 96 on my history test.” Tony stated, sitting up and taking a proud stance. 

  
“Damn, nice!” Stephen smiled his gorgeous smile and Tony couldn’t help but blush at the sight. 

  
“That’s really good Tony,” Pepper added. “I’m so proud.” 

  
“Yeah, same.” Stephen grinned widely. “You’re doing so well. See what happens? Doesn’t it feel good?” 

  
“It does, it does.” 

  
In all honesty, Tony still didn’t care about what grades he got - he just enjoyed the smiles and the feeling he felt knowing Stephen was proud of him - and he enjoyed seeing Stephen so joyful. It made _him_ feel bliss - it made _him_ feel good. And, if he was going to be honest, he enjoyed having an excuse to hang out with Stephen, even if it was studying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Let me know what you think! Also, if you have any questions or want behind the scenes info ( wink wink ) you can shoot me a message on my tumblr! ironstrangepls.tumblr.com


	11. November

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: Angst, Mentions of Child Abuse
> 
> send a message to my tumblr if you want! I would love to hear your opinions on this fic <3 ironstrangepls.tumblr.com

Tony opened his eyes and winced in pain at the soreness of his body. The previous night was a living nightmare - his father, of course, was drunk and furious for some reason Tony couldn’t place. He never understood why his father despised him so much - he didn’t care at this point. There was nothing he could do to change that. 

 

His father was a man who reminded one of a typical, angry person who had so much drive and aim for success that suddenly went down the drain due to a mishap. And that was what happened. Howard Stark was a businessman with a dream to own a successful weaponry - and he achieved his dream, before accidentally knocking up a girl at one of his business parties and forcing a marriage. His mother did not want the child, and neither did Howard, but Howard was strictly against abortion and childbirth out of wedlock, so they unhappily began a marriage and raised a child. Howard’s business began to diminish, the success deteriorating due to the amount of costs of having a child and also due to the obsessive drinking that Howard started doing, becoming an alcoholic. Howard would never take responsibility for his own actions, and routinely blamed Tony for all the failures that caused his untimely downfall, becoming extremely violent and abusive while Tony was in middle school, continuing it throughout his high school years. His mother, rarely looked at Tony, ashamed by the reminder of how unhappy her life was being married to Howard. 

 

The family would have been living in a box off the street if it weren’t for Howard’s own parents, who graciously had been giving money for them in order to keep their home. They despised Tony as well, another reminder that he had “ruined” their son’s life. When Tony had discovered that he was not going to go to college after his curious mind had asked about it back in middle school, to which he had a gruff response of “unless you’re paying for it.” From then on, Tony felt out of place - and when high school came around and the college hype began, all Tony could think about was his inability to afford another education.

 

And for a moment, while he laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling, trying to ignore the pain from the grotesque bruise on his right arm, as well as a cut on his face under his left eye, a single tear escaped from his eye. Tony rarely cried, or showed any emotion of the sort - he saw it as a weakness of sorts, stemming of course from his father’s demeanor. 

 

His phone buzzed, interrupting Tony’s tears. He sat up and wiped away whatever escaped from his eye and glanced at his phone, his eyebrows raising as he saw a text from Stephen. The text asked him if he wanted to go to the bridge to study for a bit - Stephen’s parents were up his ass about his applications and he wanted to get away for awhile. They didn’t even have to study, Stephen had emphasized. Tony exhaled a sigh filled with gratefulness, relieved that he could get out of the house and spend time with Stephen, of all people. Tony replied a quick “yes, i’ll meet you there” and got up to change, putting on Stephen’s sweatshirt to cover the bruise. If he had asked about the cut, Tony will just say he scratched himself - it happens occasionally, anyway. 

 

Tony slipped down the stairs and out the door, running swiftly to his car. Getting out of the house was exactly what he needed, and to be able to spend time with Stephen made it even more worthwhile. He started the car and drove to the forest area, down the abandoned road and he saw Stephen’s car already parked under the tree. Tony got out and locked his door, strolling along the pathway to the bridge, and saw Stephen already sitting, leaning against the railing with his feet hanging over the edge. The leaves of the trees danced against the November wind, and the ducks of the pond swam, creating beautiful ripples as a trail.

 

“Hey, Stranger,” Tony called out. Stephen turned his head, a little startled.

 

“Oh, hey,” he pointed to his own eye. “Your eye, what’s…”

 

“Oh, this? It’s uh, I just scratched myself. Not a big deal.” Tony smiled reassuringly, taking the time to sit next to Stephen on his left. 

 

“You managed to cut yourself that deep with your fingernail?” Stephen raised an eyebrow. Tony forced a chuckle.

 

“Yeah, been awhile since I cut my nails,” He shrugged. “Besides, it makes me look cool, like a scar almost - like in movies.”

 

Stephen couldn’t help but let out a little laugh. “You’re ridiculous, Stark.”

 

“That’s me, deal with it.”

 

“Oh believe me,” Stephen smiled. “I do.”

 

Tony snorted and leaned his chin against the railing, as he watched a family of ducks swim across the pond. A small breeze brushed against them and he put the hood of his sweatshirt up.

 

“I see you’re wearing my sweatshirt.” Stephen noted, smirking as he pointed at it. Tony shrugged and nodded.

 

“Technically, it’s mine now, because you gave it to me.”

 

“That’s true, I did do that,” Stephen replied. “I have so many, I needed to get rid of some.”

 

“It’s cozy.” Tony simply stated - and it was. Because of Stephen’s height, it was a tad too large for Tony, and his arm length was shorter than the sleeve length. He loved large sweatshirts - always felt that they were more comfortable - and Stephen’s was just perfect. It also helps that it  _ was _ Stephen’s sweatshirt, and he felt almost close to him every time he wore it.

 

“Glad you think so.”

 

“So, what’s up?” Tony asked, trying to make conversation. Stephen shrugged and looked out toward the pond.

 

“Nothing - just needed to get out of the house. You understand that, right?”

 

“Of course I do, don’t forget who brought you to here in the first place.” Tony reminded, and Stephen laughed in response, and Tony smiled at the genuinity of it.

 

“You’re right, forgot who I was talking to for a second,” he shook his head. “Yeah, I just finished the last of my applications - at least the ones I want to apply to. My parents were trying to get me to apply to more but I didn’t want to even go to those schools. They were just being...up my ass about it, as usual.”

 

“Cannot relate, unfortunately,” Tony shrugged. “Well at least you finished the ones you wanted to go to. When do you find out if you get in or not?”

 

“January for some, February for some. Varies on the school.”

 

“Ah. I see.”

 

“I’m a little worried, though.” Stephen admitted, glancing down.

 

“About?”

 

“Not getting into the schools,” he gulped. “Ivy leagues are difficult, I’m sure you know.”

 

“Yes, I know. But you get good grades.” Tony noted. “You study and work hard, and I’m sure you’ve done some community work around - you just seem to be that kind of person. I think you have an amazing chance.”

 

“Thank you,” Stephen smiled warmly. “That really means a lot.”

 

“Don’t mention it.” A faint blush appeared on Tony’s face. “I just am being honest.”

 

“Well, thank you for being honest.”

 

Tony let out a small noise in response, like a breath of air. “It’s just what I do.”

 

“Just hope I get in, ya know? It’s like my entire school career has been looking forward to this very moment.”

 

“No, yeah, I can...I can see why that could be stressful.” Tony commented, putting a hand on Stephen’s shoulder. “But I think you’ll get in, and when you do, we’ll throw a big ass party.”

 

“Not just a big party?” Stephen smirked, letting out a chuckle. “A big  _ ass _ party?”

 

“Big ass party. Lots of butts.”

 

“Mhm, sounds like my cup of tea,” Stephen hummed, tapping his fingers on the railing.

 

“Always knew you were an ass guy.”

 

“Well, I couldn’t be a tits guy.” Stephen retorted, and Tony snorted in laughter.

 

“Jesus,” Tony tried to talk in the midst of his laughter. “I’m gonna choke if you keep being funny like that.”

 

“I’ll do my best to tone it down.”

 

“Oh right - by the way,” Tony switched topics and grinned. “You know what I got on the math test?”

 

“What?”

 

“A 94! The bitch actually called me into her office again, only this time, to tell me she actually believed I was working hard and she gave me the biggest smile. I didn’t know witches could smile!” Tony joked, slamming his hand onto the railing.

 

“That’s awesome! You actually beat me,” Stephen admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

 

“Wait,” Tony’s smile faded and his eyes widened. “What?”

 

“I got a 93. Did stupid mistakes. You actually beat me, got a higher grade,” Stephen smiled.

 

“Really?” Tony’s smile returned sas he brightened up. “That’s so funny. Cool. I got a higher grade than you.”

 

“How does it feel to beat the top of the class?”

 

“Feels fuckin’ amazing.”

 

Stephen gently hit Tony’s right arm in support. “Proud of ya, Tones.”

 

Tony winced in pain as he cried out. “Ouch, fuck!” He grabbed his arm, and Stephen pulled away his arm, concerned.

 

“Holy shit, did I really hit you that hard?” Stephen asked, his eyes widening.

 

Tony’s eyes widened as he realized what Stephen had hit - his giant bruise. “Uh- no, no I just, was startled! That’s all.” He lied, still gripping his arm in pain.

 

“Lift up your sleeve, I wanna check if there’s a mark, you really seem to be in pain there.” He reached over to lift up Tony’s sleeve but he smacked his hand away.

 

“No! It’s fine. It’s fine. Trust me.” Tony tried to reassure, but was utterly failing.

 

“Tony, are you alright?” Stephen questioned, his eyebrows raising in concern. His face became pale - he seemed genuinely concerned. Tony nodded, avoiding the worried eyes of the taller boy. 

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“Tony - you can tell me, did I just hurt you?”

 

“No, you didn’t.” Tony told him. “You didn’t hurt me.”

 

“It sure sounds like I did. You literally winced in pain once I hit you, and I don’t think i did it that hard.”

 

Tony took a deep breath, his mind racing through a million thoughts. He debated with his inner self if he should lift up his sleeve and reveal the bruise, or if he should continue to deny it and let Stephen continue to think that he was the reason he’s in pain. Both were horrible choices and he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Tony exhaled deeply as he stared at Stephen, brown eyes on blue, and lifted his sleeve to reveal a giant bruise - grotesque and fresh - covering his arm in almost its entirety. Stephen’s eyes widen as he reached his hand out, gently gripping Tony’s arm - much to his sudden wince in pain.

 

“Tony...what happened?”

 

“I hit a wall.” Tony muttered, not sounding too convincing. Stephen shook his head, studying the bruise more intently.

 

“No, you don’t get a bruise like this from a wall.” Stephen exhaled and looked at Tony’s eyes. “You only get a bruise like this from a hard force. Someone gave this to you.”

 

Tony’s eyes darted away, avoiding Stephen’s like the plague. “No, that’s ridiculous.”

 

“Tony…” Stephen’s voice became soft and weary.

 

“I’m fine. It’s fine.” Tony whispered quietly, trying to maintain a steady breath.

 

“Tony...it’s me.” Stephen’s voice became a gently whisper. “Who gave this to you?”

 

Tony’s silence was deafening.

 

“Tony, ple-”

 

“My father.” He interrupted, his breath shaking. “My father gave me this. And the cut. And the bruises that I’ve gotten and hid throughout the years. All him.”

 

Stephen’s eyebrows raised and he looked down, his heart sore. “Tony, oh my fucking god.”

 

Tony still faced away from Stephen, trying to calm himself with deep breaths. “I’m used to it.”

 

“For how long?”

 

“Middle school.”

 

Stephen’s eyes widened as he made the connection. The grades, the college, the kicking out of the gifted and talented program - all because his father laid his hands on him. Stephen clenched his fist, mind fueling with rage.

 

“Your father abuses you?” He asked, his breath radiating fury. Tony nods, still avoiding Stephen’s look.

 

“Have you told anyone?”

 

Tony shook his head. 

 

“Why?”

 

“Because,” he answered. “There was no need to. I’ve dealt with it for half my life. I’m moving out in a couple of months. Why would I tell someone and cause them to worry?”

 

“Tony…”

 

“Don’t,” he softly said. “I’m fine.”

 

Stephen took out his phone. “You’re not fine.”

 

Tony turned around and his eyebrows raised at Stephen’s phone. “What are you doing?” He demanded to know.

 

“Helping you.”

 

“By doing what?”

 

“Calling the police.” Stephen stated, and Tony swiftly grabbed Stephen’s wrists and held him down, preventing him from dialing.

 

“No, you’re fucking not.” Tony’s tone became furious.

 

“Tony. you can’t live in that house. Not anymore.”

 

“So you’re gonna call the fucking police?” Tony’s eyebrows furrowed, his face turning red. “That’s the worst thing you could do.”

 

“Tony, let go of my wrists.” Stephen demanded, and struggled to try and get out of them. Tony shook his head.

 

“No, don’t fucking call the cops.”

 

“It’s for your own good!”

 

“You have  _ no _ idea what’s for my own good!” Tony cried out, shifting Stephen’s wrists in a way that caused him to drop his phone, which fell into the pond. Stephen jumped up, causing Tony to release his grip.

 

“Tony, that was my fucking phone!”   
  


“Daddy will buy you a new one!” Tony jumped up, seething and red-faced. Stephen glared at him.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you? I’m trying to-“

 

“Help me?” Tony fumed. “No, you’re not. Stop thinking out of your fucking ass for once! I don’t always need to be helped! I’m not some poor homeless guy in need of a savior!”

 

Stephen stared, wide-eyed. 

 

“Everyone’s always tryna change my fucking life. Everyone hears my story and thinks ‘aw, poor Tony, his family doesn’t love him, he’s intelligent but doesn’t show it, he’ll never be successful, poor him!’ I’m tired of being a part of a stupid pity party. Everyone always tries to help but they end up hindering!”

 

“That’s not true! Some people really do help yo-“

 

“Oh, like  _ you  _ helped me? Please! What special thing have  _ you _ done? Help me get good grades? I only did that to make  _ you  _ happy.”

 

Stephen’s jaw dropped. “Wha-“ He shook his head. “That’s not the point, I’m just trying to not have you get beaten up by your own family-“

 

“By calling the police? Child protective services? Fucking hell Stephen, think about what you’re trying to do! Do you know what they’d do to me if they took me away?”

 

Stephen shook his head.

 

“I’ll tell you, they’d take me away to a foster home, minus the cliches from movies, that would suck, you know why?”

 

Stephen blinked.

 

“I would be taken away from my friends, from all of  _ you _ . I probably wouldn’t graduate because I’d be taken out of school. But of course,” Tony seethed, his fists clenching as he leaned closer to Stephen. “You don’t give a damn. You only want savior points for your little college essay! I bet I’m the kid that you helped, your little buddy that’s gonna get you into Harvard!”

 

“Tony, that’s not true.” Stephen quietly said.

 

“And if all else fails? If the precious child protective services fail to prove that my dad likes to slug me? And your precious plan fails to work? You know what my dad’s gonna do to me? You know how he’s gonna react knowing he almost went to jail? He’s gonna do much worse to me, probably break a damn bone, possibly kill me, I don’t know, and I certainly do not want to find out.” Tony’s voice cracked, much to his dismay. A single tear escaped from his eye.

 

Stephen stayed silent, unsure of what to say at the current moment.

 

“I’m tired of people trying to fix me, or fix whatever the fuck my life is. Alright? I’m tired of it. Let me fucking live my  _ own _ damn life. Stop trying to control it. Just. Stay out of it.” 

 

Stephen turned pale. “Stay out of your life?”

 

Tony huffed, and shook his head. “I mean, just, stop trying to help me all the time. Stop trying to change me, change what I have.” Tony walked passed Stephen and looked back. “I am tired of being ‘poor me!’ This is what I have to deal with, and I can do it just fine on my own. I don’t want your help, and I don’t need your help.”

 

“Tony…”

 

“Don’t ‘Tony’ me. I’m done. No more. I dealt with it with Pepper, and I’m done dealing with it in general. No more.” He turned around and started walking a bit more, before turning back to look at him. “And if you tell anyone about this, about my bruise, about this convo, about  _ any of this _ , I’ll never look at you the same, I’ll never talk to you, I’ll never forget what you did, and I’ll never forgive you.” His face was covered in tears at this point, and Stephen’s heart was practically broken in two.

 

“Tony, please.” Stephen pleaded, walking towards him. Tony held out his hand and shook his head.

 

“Stop. This conversation is over. I’m going home. I’ll see you at school.” 

 

Stephen could do nothing but watch Tony walk away, his fists still clenched at his side. He took a deep breath and looked back out onto the pond, sitting down against the railing. Fain sniffles could be heard from Stephen as he watched the family of ducks from before swim away from the bridge, unbothered by the shouting match that had occurred just before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, little angsty.
> 
> Please let me know in the comments how you feel about this chapter, or the story in general! I love reading them, and I absolutely would love to read your thoughts on a chapter as angsty as this. 
> 
> Thanks for the support!  
> -Leaf


	12. November

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter actually focuses on Stephen and his feelings, plus a little backstory.

The couple of days following the argument were awkward - at least that’s what it was for Stephen. Tony had acted like everything was normal - really selling on the whole “nothing ever happened” fiasco he wanted. But for Stephen, it was difficult for him to forget such an important situation. He would lie in bed, staring blankly at the ceiling, as his thoughts raced through his mind, retelling everything Tony had said to him. He had kept his promise - never telling anyone about the abuse - but he would be lying if he said it wasn’t eating him alive. Stephen was always taught growing up that being a bystander is the same thing as a bully, that if one doesn’t tell someone, they’re doing as bad as that bully. Stephen just wanted to help Tony - but could not understand why Tony did not want to accept that help. Perhaps it was his privileged lifestyle that rendered him unable to understand. 

 

Math class was always the same, Tony still talked to him as normal, although it was a little obvious that Stephen was unsure of how to act. Tony avoided all talks about his life, like he wanted, mainly asking about Stephen’s day. Stephen tried his absolute best to smile and not let his inner monologues try and escape. The last thing he had wanted was to make Tony even more upset.

 

Ms. Dorelli walked up to Stephen while they were working on a worksheet and handed him a sticker. “Happy birthday, Stephen.” She said with a smile. Tony glanced up, giving a puzzled look towards Stephen’s direction.

 

“Thank you,” Stephen murmured, accepting the sticker. It was just a smiley-face sticker.

 

“It’s your birthday?” Tony asked.

 

Stephen nodded and shrugged. “Yeah.”

 

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

 

“Not important,” he shrugged again.

 

“I would have gotten you a gift-“

 

“It’s not important, Tony,” Stephen interrupted. “Sometimes, we don’t want to talk about things.” He shot a glance at Tony, who swallowed and nodded in understanding.

 

The two were silent for the rest of the classes until lunch, and even during lunch, the two had created an awkward aura full of tension. About halfway through lunch, Tony cleared his throat and excused himself.

 

“I gotta go to my locker, I’ll catch you all later.” Tony abruptly stated, grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. The group waved goodbye and he left without saying another word. Almost instantly, Pepper turned to Stephen with a worried look on her face.

 

“Hey, is everything alright?” She whispered. Stephen raised an eyebrow and nodded.

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

“You and Tony seem to be...distant, especially the last few days.” Pepper noted, her tone becoming serious. “I don’t mean to pry, and you certainly don’t have to tell me anything, but I just couldn’t help but wonder why that was. You guys had been so close.”

 

Stephen took a deep breath - he really did not want to talk about him and Tony’s argument - especially not on the current day. He knew, however, if there was anyone in the world that would understand the pain he felt, it was Pepper, and he might be able to feel better if he talked it out with her. “We had… a kind of argument a couple of days ago.”

 

Pepper’s gaze softened as she reached out and put her hand on top of Stephen’s. “Was it about him?”

 

Stephen nodded as he glanced down. “Yeah - he spilled something personal and I reacted badly - or at least not the way he wanted me to react.”

 

“So he got upset and told you to stop pitying him and trying to change his life?” Pepper asked, almost as if she had this conversation before.

 

“Yes. How did you-”

 

“Know?” Pepper looked down as well, moving her hair out of her face as she exhaled deeply. “Because I’ve had the same argument with him many times - especially when we were dating. He just is an independent person, you know? He likes to do things on his own, he’s always been that way. He just...I don’t know...he doesn’t want us to worry.”

 

“I know,” Stephen huffed. “I just thought I was doing the right thing - I was shocked when he reacted the way he did - it really pained me, and not because of what he said or did, it pained me because he only thought I was using him for ‘college essay points,’ and that’s just not true. I genuinely care about him.”

 

Pepper smiled softly “I know you care about him, we all care about him. And he cares about you.”

 

Stephen glanced up and raised an eyebrow, and Pepper nodded.

 

“Yes, he cares about you. You had an argument, that’s normal for Tony. He doesn’t like people getting to involved with his personal life. It has nothing to do with you, or how he feels about you, he just blocks people out for the sake of their own protection.”

 

“Their own protection?”

 

“You see, Tony cares deeply about the people he loves, and that includes all of us. He knows that we can be extremely empathetic people, and if he hurts, than we hurt, of course. It pains me to see him be so secretive, but you have to understand that Tony has always been like that, and to be quite honest, you were the only person that has ever really gotten him to start to change his attitude about life. You got him to put effort into studying, and that was a huge step.” Pepper explained, gently rubbing her thumb on top of Stephen’s hand. “He must have just realized that you overstepped a boundary, and he freaked out.”

 

“Yeah, I can see why that would be,” Stephen admitted. 

 

“And, about the way you reacted, you must have thought you were helping him, right?” 

 

Stephen nodded slowly. “Yeah, I mean, I thought I was - apparently not. He took a huge offense to it.”

 

Pepper took a deep breath and nodded. “I don’t quite know the situation, and I’m sure Tony wouldn’t want me to know, but try to think - you live in a more privileged-” she made a motion with her hands. “-I don’t know, society? Is that the right word? Anyway, what I’m trying to say is, you have to think into the future. If you were to do what might have helped him, would it actually help him? That’s what I learned with Tony - you might think that doing the ‘right thing’ would work for him, but it also might not - remember that Tony has a very distinct view on his life.”

 

“No, I know, what I might think is right might just be the wrong thing for him - I just...I care about him. It pains me to see him hurt, and not only that,” Stephen swallows, trying not to let a tear escape his eye. “I miss talking to him normally. I feel awkward. He tries to pretend nothing is going on, but I feel really weird about it, and on a day like today, I could really use someone to talk to.”

 

“No, I get that.” Pepper smiled and reached for Stephen’s hand again. “But Stephen, whatever you need to talk about, he will listen. He genuinely cares about you, he still thinks of you as a friend, he just needs to figure himself out. You mean a lot to him, probably much more than you know, he’s always going to be there for you.”

 

Stephen smiled, squeezing Pepper’s hand. “Thank you, Pepper, I’ll talk to him.”

 

“He’ll come around, I promise. He’s never mad for long. Remember, it may seem like he’s blocking you out because he doesn’t like you, but I’m telling you, it’s because he does like you and doesn’t want to hurt you.” Pepper reminded, pulling her hand away. “Everything will be fine.”

 

“Thanks, Pepper.” Stephen stood up, slinging his backpack over his shoulder - there was still time left to find Tony before class. “That made me feel a lot better.”

 

“No problem, I’m always here for you, Stephen.”

 

Stephen smiled, and he left the cafeteria, practically racing to find Tony. He hoped he was at his locker, and to his relief, he was. Stephen called out to him.

 

“Hey, Tony?” 

 

Tony looked up and turned around, standing up as he spotted Stephen walking towards him. “Oh, hey, Stranger. What’s up?”

 

“Can I talk to you?” Stephen asked. “It’s about me, not you, so…”

 

“Of course, Strange, I’m always an ear, you know that.”

 

“It’s about my birthday. I...I figured you should know why I acted the way I did this morning.” Stephen sucked in a breath,

 

“Only if you want to talk about it,” Tony reassured.

 

“I do,” Stephen responded. “I don’t like my birthday - I, uh, I lost my sister on my birthday in a tragic accident.”

 

Tony’s face turned soft. “I, I’m so sorry, Stephen.”

 

Stephen looked down. “It’s just a reminder that I’ve gone another year without her. I miss her so much.” Tears started trailing down his face and he blushed slightly, embarrassed at the sight of him crying. Tony pulled him close in a tight embrace, resting his chin on his shoulder.

 

“It’s alright, Stephen. You don’t have to explain yourself.”

 

“I just needed to talk to you - I feel like you’d be the kind of person who’d...I don’t know, understand? I guess?” He sniffled.

 

“Stephen, I’ll always be there for you, I’ll be your friend, I just,” he sucked in his breath, still tightly holding Stephen. “I don’t want you pitying me anymore, okay? I don’t want you trying to change me or the life I’m living. Just be a friend, not a savior.”

 

_ Just be a friend. Not a savior. _ Those words echoed in Stephen’s ears. He nodded. “Alright, I’ll...I’ll just be there for you. I, I really care about you.”

 

“O-oh, uh, thank you, uh...I care about you too, but I uh, I gotta go to class. I’ll see you later.” Tony quickly replied, closing his locker and heading away. Stephen raised an eyebrow at the figure walking away from him. He might have been turned around, but it was fairly obvious that Tony’s face was a bright, blushing red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you have any theories on this story! I love reading your thoughts and theories, either comment on here or shoot me a message on tumblr! (ironstrangepls.tumblr.com) :)


	13. December

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo! December! Yeet!

The harsh, December wind sliced through Tony’s sweatshirt like a knife - the wind chill was ferocious, especially in the morning as Tony walked from his car. It seemed wild that it was already December - the year was flying by, and Tony couldn’t be more glad that it was. He’s been working, retail and other sorts, trying to save up in order to get an apartment. He had to admit - he was worried, the job he was working looked like it wasn’t going to be enough to keep him in a steady apartment, no matter how run down it actually was. Tony realized that he was going to have to work multiple jobs - but he decided that it would be worth it, because he would be away and out of the house, away from his scumbag parents.

 

The bell rang as he entered the doors to the building, signalling his tardiness. Tony rolled his eyes and continued to stroll down the hall, not caring about his lateness. He walked into the classroom, ignoring Ms. Dorelli’s stern glare, and slumped into his seat next to Stephen. The two were still in the midst of getting over their argument a few weeks back, although time was healing and things were becoming less awkward. Tony missed the conversations he would have with Stephen at the bridge, and Stephen hadn’t shown up to the bridge since the argument, probably giving Tony some space. It was  _ his _ area after all, the place where he went to escape, but Tony felt empty -  _ alone _ , even, which was odd, considering he went to the bridge to be alone. But he had absolutely loved Stephen’s presence next to him as they leaned against the railing, studying or talking about their friends. Tony felt guilty - miserable, knowing that he had kind of ruined what they had, he knew it was his fault, but he had to protect himself, and he had to be honest with Stephen.

 

Tony thought back to the Halloween party, with the drunken kiss. He feels slightly guilty about hiding that from Stephen - but he was scared of how Stephen would react. Stephen wasn’t just a drunk fling, he was  _ more _ than that, he meant more to Tony than that, and getting together drunk was not how he wanted to do it. He didn’t even know how Stephen felt, and something deep inside him wanted to know. But Tony was afraid - afraid of being rejected by Stephen. Why would he love a broken boy whose life is rocky? Why would he love someone who explodes the moment people get too close? The thoughts overtook him, racing through his mind constantly, especially when he was by Stephen. 

 

“Hey, you good?” Stephen’s voice cut through his thoughts like a knife. Startled, Tony blushed and nodded.

 

“Yeah, I was just spacing out.” Tony muttered, snapping back into reality. “Thinking about stuff, you know, the usual.”

 

“Yeah, I get that.” Stephen replied, looking back down at his work. 

 

“Hey, Steph-“

 

“No talking!” A sharp voice called out to the back of the room. Dozens of eyes turned and stared at Tony and Stephen. Ms. Dorelli sternly glared at the two. “Please do your work.”

 

The two nodded, or rather, Stephen nodded and Tony rolled his eyes. They were silent for the rest of the class, until Ms. Dorelli called Tony to her desk at the end of class. Stephen glanced back, concerned, but Tony made a motion for him to leave. He turned to Ms. Dorelli.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Mr. Stark, care to explain your most recent grade?” She handed him a quiz back, that displayed a “67” written in red ink. Tony huffed and shrugged.

 

“Did poorly, isn’t that obvious?” He snarked, not caring about the attitude he was giving off. 

 

“Mr. Stark, I’m only wondering. You were doing very well for the last few months.” Ms. Dorelli peered at him over her glasses. She ignored his tone as she continued. “Did something happen?”

 

“No.” Tony immediately replied. “And even it something  _ did _ happen, I wouldn’t tell you.”

 

“Mr. Stark, I’m only trying to help you.”

 

“Isn’t everyone?” Tony muttered under his breath.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Nothing,” Tony huffed. “I did poorly. That’s all. I didn’t study.”

 

“Why?” She questioned.

 

“There was no point.”

 

“No point?”

 

“Why study if I can’t do it with him?” Tony murmured, and suddenly realized what he had just blurted. He turned red as he stammered. “I, I mean-“

 

Her gaze softened. “It’s alright. Don’t say anymore. I understand.”

 

Tony stared blankly at her, face still red. 

 

Ms. Dorelli sighed as she took out her late passes, she scribbled down the time and reason and handed it to Tony. “I hope everything works out soon. I only wish for you to do well. I won’t pry anymore. You’re a smart boy, Tony.”

 

Tony accepted the late pass, avoiding her stare. He dipped his head down and muttered a “thank you,” before heading out the door. He walked down the hallway, his mind racing as he wondered why the hell he blurted that out to Ms. Dorelli.  _ Ms. Dorelli, _ of  _ all _ people. And she knew exactly who he was talking about - it’s only so obvious that he has a giant crush on a tall, dorkish, beautiful, blue-eyed, curly-haired boy named Stephen Strange. And he was the only reason why Tony studied, and he actually enjoyed it. 

 

Studying with Stephen was one of the few things that had helped him escape from the realities of his life - much to the weirdness of it. He never liked studying, never cared to put in the effort, never cared to even get good grades knowing how it would have been absolutely pointless, but Stephen really changed that. It allowed Tony to spend time with him as well as cause a smile to appear on Stephen’s face because Tony would actually do well on tests and quizzes. It was a win-win situation for the two of them. Since the argument, however, Stephen hasn’t asked to study with Tony, probably trying to respect the boundaries of Tony. He hasn’t been to the bridge, hasn’t asked about his father, and overall has just been extremely respectful towards him. But he misses studying with Stephen - but he can’t put the courage in his heart to ask him to study again - so he stopped putting in the effort. 

 

Stephen noticed he did too, and Tony once saw a hint of disappointment on Stephen’s face when his science teacher handed him back a 72 and Stephen got a glimpse of the number. Tony had avoided Stephen’s eyes, feeling slightly ashamed and upset about the disappointment. Stephen did not pry or push, however, he left Tony alone with his grades, and if Tony was being honest, that was what made him become more drawn to Stephen.

 

His thoughts were cut short when he walked into his next classroom, handing the late pass to his teacher and plopping down next to Stephen, not saying a word.

 

***

 

“I’m saying, we should do it. It would be so fun.” Pepper exclaimed, smiling wide. They were all at lunch, relaxing during their 45 minute break. “Everyone always does Secret Santa, and I think we should do it this year.”

 

“Okay, sure, but can we keep it to like, 5 or 10 dollars? Some of us are broke.” Sam muttered, taking a bite out of his sandwich. 

 

“Yeah, sure. We can set a 10 dollar limit,” Pepper nodded. “I can put everyone’s names in a hat and we all can pick who our Secret Santa is. Then we can have a party during winter break and exchange gifts!”

 

“Excuse me,” Stephen butted in. “But what is Secret Santa?”

 

“You’ve never heard of Secret Santa?” Natasha asked, her jaw wide open.

 

“What planet are you from?” Bucky asked, causing a glare from Steve.

 

Stephen shrugged, seemingly unbothered. “I just have never heard of it.”

 

“It’s usually a thing between friend groups!” Pepper began to explain. “So, you get someone in the friend group, and you buy a gift for that person. They don’t know it’s you, though, so it’s secret. You’re basically getting a gift for a friend and also from a friend, but you don’t know which friend is getting you a gift, does that make sense? Like, let’s say my Secret Santa was Tony. I would get Tony a gift, but he wouldn’t know it was from me. And Natasha got me as her Secret Santa, I wouldn’t know it was her until she gave me a gift. Do you understand?”

 

Stephen nodded. “Yeah, I get it now. So uh, when do we pick?”

 

“Later - I gotta write all the names down and then we can pick. Sound good?”

 

“Yeah,” Stephen replied.

 

Pepper turned to everyone else. “How about you all, does that sound good?”

 

Everyone muttered in agreement. Tony shifted and grabbed his backpack. “I gotta go to my locker.”

 

“Can I come with you?” Stephen asked, and Tony stared at him blankly. 

 

“Uh, why?”

 

“I need to talk to you about something.”

 

“Okay,” Tony shrugged, trying to remain calm underneath his pounding heart. “Come on.”

 

The two walked for a bit, mainly discussing Ms. Dorelli and what she called Tony up for. He lied to Stephen and just told him it was just a scolding for talking, and made sure not to mention his test. When they got to Tony’s locker, Stephen handed him a piece of paper that looked like a form.

 

“What is this?” Tony peered at the form.

 

“Job application,” Stephen answered. “For Tesla.”

 

“Tesla... _ Motors _ ?” Tony gasped. “What for?”

 

“For you,” Stephen exhaled. “To fill out.” 

 

Tony shot him a blank stare before raising an eyebrow. “For me to fill out?”

 

“I know you need a job - you’ve been trying to get another one, right? Well, this one is the one for you. In fact, the pay is good, you won’t even need your old job anymore. And it’s doing exactly what you want to do - cars and shit.” Stephen explained, studying Tony’s face, careful not to spark a bad reaction. “I know you don’t want me to...you know...be a savior, so I’m thinking you can be your own.”

 

“What does that mean? You  _ just _ gave me the application.”

 

“I mean,” Stephen huffed. “It’s just the application. It’s up to you to fill it out, to get an interview, and to eventually get the job. I just think it’s a good thing for you, but ultimately it’s your choice if you want to take it.”

 

Tony studied the application further, furrowing his eyebrows. “At Tesla? I don’t know if I could do this.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“It’s Tesla. I don’t have a college education, nor do I have a very good high school one. It would be extremely hard for me to get a job like this without an engineering degree. You of all people should know that.” Tony blinked, leaning against the lockers.

 

“I know that, I do,” Stephen explained. “I just think you have a shot because of your talent alone. I think you are really talented in the field, I mean, look at your car! You bring that in and show it off and I honestly think you have a shot to get yourself out there. And your charismatic, too, I think you can work them a little bit. Sure, you have a shortage in the education department, even though you  _ are  _ intelligent, but goddamn are you fuckin’ talented in the hands on one.”

 

Tony blushed a bit at the compliments Stephen was spewing.

 

“But that’s only if you want to do it,” he continued. “I won’t force you, I won’t press you, I won’t even ask about it. You were right - enough ‘poor Tony,’ it’s time for you to get on your feet.” He flashed his gorgeous smile, and Tony nodded.

 

“Alright, okay. That sounds fair. I’ll...send in and interview.” Tony stated, returning the smile.

 

“I have full faith in you.”

 

Tony blushed as he pulled Stephen into a hug. “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome. I’ll leave you be.” He pulled away, and started heading towards his class.

 

“Wait, Stephen?” Tony called out, and Stephen turned around.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Thank you for, you know, respecting my wishes, my boundaries, or whatever.” Tony stared into Stephen’s eyes. “It means...a lot.”

 

“Always, Tony.” He smiled, and turned around to continue walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> always accepting messages at ironstrangepls.tumblr.com! have a question? ask away!


	14. December

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for the support!

Tony stood in front of his mirror, taking deep breaths - he had sent in his application the previous week and had received a spot for an interview. He had on a rather nice suit, hoping to make a rather fashionable impression - he had to make sure to be respectful and to be clever. Tony knew that this interview was important, he could  _ not  _ screw it up - it was a once in a lifetime opportunity. However, Tony had his doubts. Tesla was a huge company that was probably looking for people with a bachelor’s degree and had tons of field experience, and Tony was deeply unqualified for that. He hoped that his portfolio, all of the things he had built, was enough for them, and he had to make sure to use his quick wit and charm to ensure that the interviewer liked him.

 

Tony could feel his anxiety running in his veins, causing his heart rate to increase dramatically. He took several calming breaths, trying to prevent an attack - he had to do this, it could be the one thing that changes his life for the better. Stephen was right - this was all on him - his abilities, his talents - it’s all Tony. If he managed to get this job, he was set, being able to afford an apartment and live on his own.

 

_ Stephen. _ Tony’s thoughts drifted towards the other boy. Of course, as if by fate, Tony had received Stephen as his secret Santa, to which Tony had rolled his eyes at the silly cliché. He had no idea what he was going to get him, the boy practically had everything he wanted. Perhaps Tony could build him something, instead of going to the dollar store and buying some cheap knock-off gift. That might make it a little more meaningful.

 

A ringer caused his phone to vibrate along with the typical phone alarm noise, signalling Tony to get moving to his interview. He grabbed his phone and took another deep breath before slipping out of the house toward his car. The interview was about 20 minutes away, and Tony wanted to arrive early for a good impression.

 

On the drive, his thoughts drifted towards Stephen again, and it was not shocking. He constantly thought about the other boy, even in his dreams. He blushed as he recalled some of the dreams he had encountered that included Stephen, some of them being so wildly inappropriate that he wouldn’t dare repeat them out loud. One night the dream was so dirty that Tony could not even look at Stephen the next day at school without blushing. It was natural for Tony to experience this, but goddamn, it had been happening so frequently - that’s another factor that made Stephen so different from Tony’s previous crushes.

 

It was just a crush, was it not? Tony refused to believe otherwise - he had never fallen in love without dating first - it had taken four months before he told Pepper he loved her. But something in the back of his mind was saying that this was no Pepper. This was no crush of his - it was something deeper. Tony’s grip of the steering wheel grew tighter as he thought about it - could he really be in love with Stephen? It had been a couple months since he met him - but Tony thought that he was absolutely the most brilliant man he has ever had the fortune to meet in his seventeen years if living. But was it  _ really _ love? Tony was not sure - he thought of taking those silly quizzes middle school girls take, then started shaking his head because of how  _ fucking ridiculous _ that was.

 

He made a turn onto the street where his interview was, his thoughts allowing time to pass quickly. Tony turned into a parking lot that belonged to a tall building. He ventured inside the lobby and told the receptionist that he was here for an interview. She gave him an odd look but nodded, pointing to a line of offices with couches outside the doors, telling him to wait there and his interviewer would call him in. He thanked her, took a deep breath, and walked towards the offices, sitting down on a couch. Tony took out his phone and stared blankly at the time - he was about ten minutes early - exactly what he wanted. He thought about texting Stephen about the interview, but decided against it - incase the interview did not go as well as he would have liked. The last thing he wanted to do was disappoint Stephen again.

 

Ten minutes pass and an older, gruff man opened one of the office doors. “Anthony Stark?” He called out, and Tony stood up and nodded, shooting him a signature Stark smile. The older man raised his eyebrow, but held out his hand.

 

“Hello, Anthony, my name is David Edwards. I will be interviewing you today.” He said, and Tony took his hand and gave him a firm handshake.

 

“Hello, Mr. Edwards. You can call me Tony, if you would like.”

 

“Okay, Tony, come on in.” Mr. Edwards beckoned Tony to follow him into the office. “Please, shut the door behind you and take a seat.”

 

Tony obliged, shutting the door and taking a seat on one of the red chairs in front of the desk. He sat up straight and focused intently on the man opposite of him.

 

“Alright, Tony, I took the liberty of reviewing your application before the interview. It says you are seventeen?” 

 

“That is correct,” Tony nodded. “I’ll be eighteen come May.”

 

“We are looking for someone a little older and with more experience, you have not even gone to college yet, do you understand?” Mr. Edwards peered at him over his reading glasses, his gruff voice intimidating.

 

“I do, sir.”

 

“So may I ask what you are doing here at this interview today?”

 

“I figured I should shoot my shot. This would be an amazing opportunity and I wanted to do the interview process as well. I also feel as though even though I’m quite young, I have a lot of talent in this specific field.” Tony replied, maintaining his ground. Mr. Edwards stared at him with his intense gaze.

 

“Alright, Tony, then I must ask how your current grades are.”

 

Tony exhaled, prepared for this question to come up. “To be honest? Not the greatest, I think about grades on a more psychological level, I find them to be nothing but cheap labels as a way to undermine someone’s intelligence.” He took a breath, and the face Mr. Edwards was making was less than impressed, so he pressed on. “But nonetheless, let me explain why I even bothered to show up, if I know my academics are less than impressionable. May I?”

 

Mr. Edwards leaned back in his chair, raising an eyebrow. “Yes, you may.”

 

“For this job, you need someone with hands-on experience and talent, right? I mean no disrespect, sir, but I feel as though my academics have nothing to do with it - I mean, they do have some things, and I can tell you now that I can ace any math test you put in front of me - I know my intelligence, I just don’t have the grades to prove it. But I have designed and built many wonderful machines, and even built and designed my car. It was a summer project, if you’d let me show you some photos, I can.”

 

“Hmm. Alright, Tony, let’s see this car.”

 

Tony pulled out his phone and unlocked it, going to his photos. He showed the picture of the old rusty car. “This was the car when I bought it. It was old, rusty, beat down. I saved some money to buy some parts and some new features, and this-” He swiped to the next photo, showing his current car. “This is the car I drive now, the one I built.”

 

“Wait a minute,” Mr. Edwards leaned forward, peering at the image on the phone. “You’re telling me you built and designed that car all by yourself?”

 

“Yes sir, she’s got tons of features too,” Tony grinned proudly, swiping to a video. “This is a video showing the voice activation I’ve set up.”

 

Tony played the video, and it showed Tony calling out to FRIDAY to start the car, and she obliged. He showed off several other features of Friday, before leaning back into his chair, putting his phone away. “I designed it myself,” he continued. “It was my summer project.”

 

“You did that all in one summer?” Mr. Edwards asked, dumbfounded.

 

“Yes,” Tony nodded. “My parents were not going to buy me a car, so I saved up for car parts. I figured I could create my own beautiful car, and not have to buy some expensive one. This cost me less than a high-end Mercedes, and don’t you think it’s got better features than an actual one?”

 

“I got to admit, that’s fairly impressive.”

 

“And if I may continue,” Tony went on. “I have been working on a self driving feature. Which if I recall, is something Tesla is currently working on and testing. I could be a huge asset to that.”

 

“That is true, we are working on that.” Mr. Edwards confirmed. “Are they any other examples of stuff you have done?”

 

“Oh yes, tons.” Tony pulled out his phone again, showing Mr. Edwards all of his machines. “I have a lot of time on my hands. I may not spend it doing homework like most kids, but I do stuff like design and engineering because it releases stress for me. It’s something I really like to do.”

 

“Tony, that’s really impressive, for a seventeen year old. Even our top designers are undermined when compared to what you have done. I just-” he paused. “You just don’t fit the criteria required for the position.”

 

“Because of my education?” Tony asked, and Mr. Edwards nodded. Tony shook his head. “With all due respect, sir, I think I can be an exception. I can be an asset to this company. I’m determined, I work hard in fields such as this - I work fast. And a benefit to being this young? You can have me for longer. I know I don’t stand out in that field, in fact, it’s a disadvantage, but I think my portfolio proves that I can be considered as a candidate.”

 

“Well, Tony, you don’t have to convince me. I will consider you as a candidate for the job. On one condition, though.”

 

“Yes, sir?”

 

“I need those pictures and videos of your car, if I may. I might want to show some other people - to prove that you might be well off at this company. If you could send those pictures and videos to me - just AirDrop them, if you’d like, that would be fantastic, and you could be on your way.” Mr. Edwards stated, smiling wide.

 

“Perfect. Absolutely, sir. I’ll do that now.” Tony airdropped the photos and videos to Mr. Edwards, who smiled graciously when he received them. “When should I expect to hear back?”

 

“We will be interviewing for quite some time. You should expect around February.”

 

“February? That seems like a long interview window.”

 

“We at Tesla want to make sure we find our perfect fit,” Mr. Edwards grinned widely, holding out his hand for Tony to shake, which Tony accepted. “Pleasure to meet you, Tony Stark. You’re quite the memorable kid. Very mature, and an excellent interviewee.”

 

“Thank you, Mr. Edwards.”

 

“You’re welcome. Have a good rest of your day.”

 

“I will, thank you.” Tony smiled and waved as he exited the door, heading out the lobby and towards his car. His heart was pounding - he hadn’t expected the interview to go  _ that _ well, and he really hoped he managed to sell himself well. Mr. Edwards looked impressed towards the end, so maybe he  _ does _ have a chance to beat out the people with the bachelor degrees and the rich, well-educated people. 

 

He got into his car and thought about calling Stephen to tell him how the interview went, but then remembered why he wasn’t telling Stephen in the first place. He started the car and drove off, heading towards the place where he always went to calm down - the bridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For non-iPhone users, AirDrop is just a way to send pictures via like a bluetooth type thing.


	15. December

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just Pepper and Tony and their interactions. It's mainly dialgogue.
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of sex/implied underage sex.

“I don’t know what to do, of course  _ I  _ had to be the one to get him. Are you sure you didn’t rig it?” Tony accused, pointing at Pepper, who rolled her eyes at the accusation. The two were sitting in her basement, discussing winter break plans as well as Tony’s dilemma on what to get Stephen for Secret Santa.

 

“I didn’t  _ rig _ it.” Pepper retorted, leaning against the wall. “You just happened to get him. It’s  _ fate.” _

 

“That’s bullshit, fate doesn’t exist.”

 

“I believe in it,” Pepper defended. Tony huffed and leaned his head back against the other wall.

 

“I don’t know what to do. I was thinking about making something for him but I don’t even know what to make. What does he even like?” 

 

“Tony, you’re overthinking this  _ way  _ too much.” Pepper let out a small laugh. “It’s just Secret Santa. Just get him, like, a gag gift. Don’t get him something so special - that’s just strange.”

 

She was met with silence as his response.

 

“Ugh, Tony. Yeah, I get it, you like him a lot, but he’s still part of the friend group, and he’s not your boyfriend as of now, so don’t overthink it.” She continued, trying to calm Tony down.

 

Tony took a deep breath. “I  _ know  _ he’s not my boyfriend. I just - I don’t know.”

 

“You feel like you gotta get him something special.” Pepper shrugged and nodded. “Yes, Tony, I get that. But it’s  _ Secret Santa _ , not Valentine’s Day!”

 

Tony snorted in frustration, he knew Pepper was right. But there was something inside him that wanted to get him...a real gift. “I want to build him something.”

 

Pepper sighed, knowing none of what she was saying was getting through to Tony. “Okay, Tony. If that’s what you want to do.”

 

“Can you help me? Please?”

 

“What have I been doing for the past half hour?”

 

“Arguing, mainly.” Tony smirked, and Pepper made a face, knowing she wasn’t able to deny it. “Just shoot some ideas.”

 

“I don’t know him that well, Tony. You’re the one that’s closest to him.” Pepper replied, getting up and walking across the basement to fetch a notepad and pencil. “But let’s brainstorm a bit. What do you know about him?”

 

“He’s mysterious - I only know so much. He’s intelligent, obviously, and he’s hysterical. He’s fucking hot as hell too-“

 

“Okay, Tony, I meant gift wise - list some of  _ his  _ favorite things, not...your favorite things about him,” Pepper smirked and Tony blushed slightly.

 

“He likes music.”

 

“Be more specific?”

 

“He’s mentioned a bunch of genres. He likes rock and roll, alternative, pretty much everything but country and rap.” Tony replied, knowing it off the top of his head.

 

“Does he have a favorite song?” Pepper asked, and Tony nodded.

 

“He does, but I forget what it was. It was some obscure song - I’ve never even heard of it.”

 

“Hmph. Okay, so scratch the music box idea I was thinking.” Pepper scribbled on the notepad. “Favorite animal?”

 

“We’re teens, not kids, Pepper. We don’t talk about our ‘favorite things.’” Tony muttered, exhaling a huff.

 

“Alright, edgy boy, I am only asking to help  _ you _ ,” Pepper retorted. Tony sat up, holding his hands in a surrendering position.

 

“You’re right, you’re right, sorry. You’re doing fab, Pep.”

 

“That’s better,” she smirked, her eyes casting a teasing glance. “I still don’t see why you can’t just like, get him a whoopee cushion or something funny.”

 

Tony rolled his eyes. “It wouldn’t feel right.”

 

“Hmph,” Pepper scribbled another thing off her idea list. “You know, I have a question.”

 

“I might have an answer.”

 

“Are you ever going to tell Stephen about the kiss?” Pepper questioned, looking up from her notepad. Tony turned pale and his eyes darted away.

 

“No,” he said quietly. “I don’t  _ plan _ on it. Besides, I thought I told you to never speak of it.”

 

“I know,” she huffed. “I just feel weird hiding it from him - I think he should have a right to know-“

 

“Pepper-“

 

“Tony just hear me out for once!” Pepper exclaimed, and Tony’s mouth snapped shut. She had a startled look on her face, realizing what she just blurted. “Oh, wow, sorry, did not mean to yell.”

 

“Pep, I can’t tell him. I don’t want this to start because of a drunken thing. Drunken things suck.” Tony states, then lowered his voice. “I was the result of a drunken thing.”

 

“But, that’s different, Tony. Maybe this was a good thing - maybe he can determine how he feels and-“

 

“Pep, no.” Tony interrupted, flashing her a stern look. “I’m not telling him. You’re not telling him. The video is deleted. It’s final.”

 

Pepper fell silent, the only noise heard was the scratching of pencil on paper as she continued to brainstorm ideas for Tony. Tony leaned his head against the wall and started to whistle, frustrated with his inability to think of a gift for Stephen.

 

“I got it.” The blonde piped up. Tony snapped his head down and raised an eyebrow.

 

“You got it?”

 

“An idea. For your gift. He wants to be a neurosurgeon, right?” 

 

“Yeah,” Tony replied, unsure of where she was heading.

 

“Why don’t you make like, a brain?”

 

“You want me to make a brain?” Tony made a face.

 

“No, stupid-“

 

“That’s what you said,” he teased. Pepper sighed and threw her pencil at him.

 

“You’re good at the technology, maybe you can make like an interactive brain map with labels and shit. I dunno.”

 

“Pepper?”

 

“Yeah?” she replied.

 

“That’s too much for a  _ Secret Santa _ .” 

 

Pepper facepalmed and sighed. “Then what isn’t  _ too much _ ?”

 

“If I knew I wouldn’t be asking you for help.” Tony retorted, banging his head against the wall. “Ow.”

 

“Now we’re just dancing in circles here.” She sighed, placing the notepad down. “Just get him a gag gift, maybe you can write a cute card or something, I don’t know. I don’t think it’s a big deal.”

 

“Ugh, I just don’t  _ know _ .” Tony exhaled in frustration. “Maybe I’ll just get him something from like Yale or Harvard. Like a shirt or something.”

 

“I see him wear shirts like those all the time. But you have the right idea for college themed. Maybe take a look at the online campus store for one of the school’s he’s applying to and get him something from there.” Pepper suggested, and Tony nodded.

 

“Yeah, I’ll do that, or I’ll look into it, at least.”

 

Pepper stared at Tony, a small smile on her face. Tony raised an eyebrow at her. “What’s up? Why are you staring at me like that?”

 

“I just think it’s so cute. You have such a crush on him.”

 

Tony turned a faint pink. His eyes darted away as he stammered. “C-cute? What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“I mean I’ve never seen you this infatuated before. Even with me you weren’t like this.” Pepper noted, jokingly scowling. “I’m a little offended.”

 

“I-I’m not infatuated, that’s just ridiculous. I only like him a little bit.”

 

“Have any dreams about him?”

 

“Constantly.” Tony answered immediately, then froze as he realized what he blurted. “I mean-fuck.”

 

Pepper smiled teasingly. “You love to speak before you think.”

 

“Tell me about it,” Tony huffed.

 

“So, what kinda dreams?”

 

“Ugh, Pepper, none of your business.”

 

“Ah, sex dreams.” Pepper grinned. “Duly noted.”

 

“I never said that!” Tony defended, turning an even brighter red.

 

“A sex drive like yours? Please. You definitely think about bending him over.”

 

“Bold of you to assume that I’m not the one being bent over.” Tony dryly replied, then his eyes widened. “Fuck. Why do I always speak first?”

 

“Because you don’t think. Ever.” Pepper smirked, letting out a chuckle. “So, bent over, huh?”

 

“I’m not discussing my sexual preferences with you, Pep.” 

 

“Why not? We’ve had sex before.” Pepper reminded, and Tony sighed.

 

“Yes, Pepper, I remember, but I’m simply not having this discussion.” 

 

“You’re boring.”

 

“You’re weird,” the boy retorted. 

 

“Why, we’re best friends, you can tell me these things!” Pepper exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips.

 

“I’m not talking about my sexual fantasies, Pepper!”

 

“Fucking lame,” Pepper exhaled. She remained silent for a few minutes before piping up again: “Have you told Rhodey about these dreams?”

 

“What? No! Why the fuck would I tell Rhodey?”

 

“Hmph,” Pepper snorted. “Was just wondering!”

 

“Boundaries, Pepper. Do you know what they are?” Pepper felt a glare stare her down, and she scoffed.

 

“Alright, fine Tony, don’t tell me! Just trying to lighten the conversation.”

 

“Yeah it’s real lit up now,” Tony muttered, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

 

Pepper chuckled and pulled Tony into a quick hug. “I know I annoy you sometimes but I do love you.”

 

“I know, Pep.” Tony squeezed her back. “I love you too.”

 

“And I really think Stephen is good for you.” She added, and Tony pulled away and raised an eyebrow.

 

“What?”

 

“You know, he just, he works for you,” Pepper explained. “You guys fit, like a puzzle piece. If you were to date, which I think eventually could happen if you’d go for it, I think it could be wonderful.”

 

Tony sighed, but let out a small smile. “Thanks Pep, but I don’t know if he wants a relationship so close to college. Long distance is tough, and I’m not even sure how he feels.”

 

“I know, Tones.” Pepper smiled softly, taking Tony’s hand. “But I think he feels something. You know he cares a great deal about you.”

 

Tony’s heart fluttered at those words. “I know.”

 

“Think about it, maybe you should ask him out.”

 

“I’ll think about it.” Tony reassured, patting her on the back. “I promise.”

 

“I just want you to be happy. And Stephen? I think he’s the source.”

 

“Pep?” Tony blinked.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I think so too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little different kind of chapter, but still important! Pepper just cares for her friend <3


	16. December

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys haven't already, you guys should check out my new fic I'm working on alongside of Blame! :) It's called Saboteur :)

Faint noises came from the television downstairs, signaling Tony that his father was indeed home. He sighed, knowing that he’d have to sneak out again. Tonight was New Years Eve, and Rhodey was having his annual party. Tonight was also the night of Secret Santa, the group decided to delay the gift giving until they all saw each other at once. Tony had gone to Yale’s online campus store and bought one of those college banners - he knew it was Stephen’s top school.

  
  
He had it all wrapped up in a blue gift bag he found in the back of his closet - a little worn down but still durable. Tony took a deep breath - nervous yet again for a party. The last party, he drunkenly kissed Stephen as a dare - and he didn’t want another drunken mishap to happen again. He thought about not drinking - but realized that might be a little uninteresting and boring, as everyone else was probably going to drink. Tony shrugged his shoulders, brushing the decision off so it could be made later while he was at the party.   


  
His phone rang and a familiar name popped up, and he knew exactly why they were calling.   


  
“Stranger, need a ride I assume?” Tony answered his phone.

  
  
“Yes, please. That would be much appreciated.” Tony heard a chuckle from the other line. “You know me so well.”   


  
“I just notice a pattern,” he teased.   


  
“I’ll see you later, Stark.”   


  
“Aight, Strange,” he hung up. Tony grabbed the gift bag, his keys, and his wallet and stealthily made his way down the stairs, carefully slipping through the door. He would have to deal with his father tomorrow.    


  
The sky was darkening, night gently covering the world with its blanket. The air was crisp and cold, a sharp wind cutting through Tony’s sweatshirt like glass. The snow could be seen through the glistening moonlight, they haven’t had much snow, only a few showers, but it still was a breathtaking sight. Tony huffed as he got into his car, quickly turning on the car and cranking the heat all the way up. His breath could be seen every time he exhaled - and he checked his phone to determine the temperature. Twenty eight degrees Fahrenheit - below freezing.    


  
Tony waited for the car to warm up before backing out of his driveway and heading down his street, making his way towards Stephen’s house. He had memorized the way after so many visits, but he had never been inside of his house. A part of Tony was curious to see it, but there hasn’t been a situation in which Tony was invited in. Which was fair, considering Tony never had anyone over at his house out of fear of his parents.    


  
Stephen was waiting outside, holding a wrapped gift and clearly shivering from the cold. Tony stopped the car and unlocked it, and Stephen bolted to the door and quickly jumped in. He let out a breath of relief.   


  
“It’s fucking cold.” Stephen stated, putting on his seatbelt.   


  
“No shit, Sherlock, it’s December.”   


  
“Won’t be in,” Stephen smirked as he pulled out his phone. “four hours.”   


  
“Smartass,” Tony couldn’t help but smile. He drove away from Stephen’s house. “So, Stranger, I have a question for you.”   


  
“I might have an answer.”   


  
“You have a car, right? And we always crash at Rhodey’s place for the night. Why do you never drive yourself?”   


  
Stephen raised his eyebrows in concern. “Good question. But it makes me wonder if you find that driving me is tedious.”   


  
Tony shook his head quickly. “No, no! Not what I meant, I’m just wondering.”   


  
“Well, I’ll be honest with you. The first night I asked for a ride my car was getting some minor repairs done. And the rest was just because I enjoy our rides together. You’re a fun guy to be around and talk to.” Stephen shrugged and smiled, which Tony saw out of the corner his eye, resulting in a faint blush.   


  
“Oh, well, I think that’s a pretty good answer,” Tony smirked. Stephen chuckled as he leaned back in his seat.    


  
“I forgot to ask you, do you want some gas money?”   


  
Tony shook his head. “No, don’t worry about it.”   


  
“You sure?”   


  
“Absolutely.”   


  
***   


  
“Come on! Everyone sit down! Its time to give gifts!” Pepper exclaimed, her excitement barely being contained. “I hope everyone remembered to bring theirs!”   


  
“Please, Pepper, you’ve been reminding us every day, I think we’re set in that area.” Bucky told her, and she put her hands on her hips.   


  
“I’m just being responsible!”   


  
Stephen sat down on the couch next to Tony, who was sitting next to Pepper.   


  
“Aight, who’s starting?” Tony asked, and Rhodey raised his hand.   


  
“I’ll start, it’s my house,” He smiled. “Tony, I got you, here’s your gift.” He handed him a red gift bag.   


 

“Aw, Rhodeybear got me? How cute!” Tony sneered and Rhodey rolled his eyes.

 

“Just open it, stupid.”

 

Tony obliged and opened the red gift bag, pulling out a giant bag of M&Ms candy. Tony’s face brightened up as the entire room hollered. “My fucking favorite. I love you Rhodeybear.” He made a kissy face towards him and Rhodey rolled his eyes once more.

 

“Only the best for you, Tony.”

 

“Alright Tony, give out your gift!” Pepper moved the train along. Tony took a deep breath and turned to Stephen, handing him his blue bag.

 

“Stephanie, this is for you.”

 

“Stephanie?” Stephen smirked as he took the bag from Tony. “That’s a new one.”

 

“I gotta spice it up a little bit. Keeps it interesting.” Tony threw a wink at him. Stephen winked back, much to Tony’s surprise, and he tried to suppress a blush. Stephen opened the gift bag and pulled out the Yale banner and his face lightened up.

 

“Holy shit, this is awesome!” Stephen exclaimed, holding it up. 

 

“Woah, Yale, is that where you want to go?” Steve asked, and Stephen nodded.

 

“I got that for you so you can put it in your room when you go to Yale.” Tony smiled, and Stephen turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

 

“ _ If  _ I get into Yale.”

 

“No,  _ when _ you get into Yale,” Tony smirked and leaned back into the couch. “Full faith in you, my man. You’re gonna get it and kick ass.”

 

Stephen smiled and hugged him. “You’re fantastic, Tony.” Tony blushed once more, and patted his back a couple times.

 

“Alright, that’s cute and all, but let’s move this along.” Sam stated, motioning his hands in a way to signal to move on. Stephen pulled away and got up, walking towards Natasha.

 

“Nat, here, I got you as my Secret Santa.” He handed her the neatly wrapped gift. 

 

“Alright, sweet! Thanks man.” She smiled a genuine smile and opened it, revealing a beautiful bracelet. “Wow, Stephen, this is fucking beautiful.”

 

“Wow, way to keep the ten dollar limit.” Sam muttered, and Natasha shot him a look.   
  


“Oh, can it Sam. It’s beautiful.” She smiled at Stephen. “Thanks Stephen, I absolutely adore it. I’ll put it on right now.” She had Pepper, who was next to her, put it on her wrist.

 

“Glad you enjoy it.” He sat down back next to Tony.

 

The rest of the gift giving went fairly smoothly. Natasha had Sam, Sam had Rhodey, Pepper had Bucky, Bucky had Bruce, Bruce had Thor, and Thor had Pepper. All the gifts were loved and appreciated, they were either a gift card or candy, nothing too fancy. After all the gifts were given, Pepper stood up and smiled. “Alright everyone, it’s party time. Let’s celebrate the upcoming New Year!”

 

Tony cheered and decided he  _ was _ in fact, going to drink. He turned to Stephen. “You want me to grab you one?”

 

“Sure, that would be nice, thanks.” He responded, smiling.  _ That damn smile. _ With a returning smile, Tony got up and walked into the kitchen.

 

***

 

“About ten minutes until midnight!” Natasha slurred, raising her solo cup. Everyone cheered and hollered as they stood and watched the T.V.

 

“Hey, I have an idea!” Pepper hiccuped, and everyone turned to look at her. “We should all kiss someone at midnight!”   
  


“What? Why?” Sam responded.

 

“Because,” she hiccuped. “It’ll be fun! There’s an even amount of people here! We can do it! Just a peck, not even a makeout. Like a friend kiss. Come on!”

 

“Why not?” Stephen piped up. “That’s a cute thing to do.”

 

“Perfect!” Pepper replied. “You can kiss Tony.”

 

Tony spat out his drink. “Hold up-”

 

“Sure, alright. I figured I’m the closest to him, it would be fun.” Stephen smiled and Tony, overcome with drunken confidence, winked at him.

 

“I’ll kiss Rhodey, Steve, you can kiss Bucky, Thor, you’re obviously kissing Bruce, and that leaves Sam and Nat.” Pepper pointed out. “Everyone agree? Everyone alright with the pairs? Remember, doesn’t have to mean anything, just a fun lil’ friend group thing!”

 

“Yes, Pep,” Bucky smiled. “We know.”

 

Everyone stared intently at the television, waiting for the countdown to begin. Everybody was with their respective kissing partners, and Tony, who was once again too drunk to feel his nerves, was waiting eagerly for midnight. Stephen, however, did not drink as much, and was only slightly tipsy. Ten minutes turned into five, and five turned into one. The countdown was beginning.

 

_ Ten _ . Tony turned to look at Stephen.

 

_ Nine. _ Stephen had an excited look on his face as he watched.

 

_ Eight. _ Tony noticed that the other people were facing their respective partners.

 

_ Seven. _ Stephen turned to face Tony.

 

_ Six.  _ Stephen smiled at Tony.

 

_ Five. _ Tony returned the smile.

 

_ Four. _ Stephen mouthed “Are you ready?” to Tony.

 

_ Three. _ Tony nodded.

 

_ Two.  _ Tony took a deep breath.

 

_ One.  _ They both raised their cups.

 

“Happy new year!”

 

Stephen leaned forward and kissed Tony, who placed his extra hand on Stephen’s cheek. The kiss lasted for about five seconds, but damn, did Tony love it. When they pulled away, Tony looked around. Bruce and Thor were still kissing, and so was...Steve and Bucky. Pepper, Rhodey, Sam, Nat, and Stephen noticed as well. Steve and Bucky were entangled in each others’ arms, making out as if their lives had depended on it. Pepper cleared her throat and the two broke apart, blushing as they realized that they had been full on making out in front of everyone.

 

“Uh-” Bucky began.

 

“So…” Steve whistled. Sam shook his head.

 

“Always rooted for you two kids to get together.” He snickered, and both Steve and Bucky blushed. 

 

“We’re just going to...go upstairs.” Bucky said, and Rhodey sprung up.

 

“Hold up, no way, don’t you dar-”

 

“Not your room, Rhodes.” Steve reassured, and Rhodey sat back down.

 

“How long?” Natasha asked.

 

“Like two weeks, we didn’t wanna tell anyone because well, we didn’t know how the football team would react.” Steve answered, and Bucky nodded.

 

“Well, alright, you guys have fun.” Natasha sat down and took a sip of her drink. Tony turned to Stephen and drunkenly smiled while Bucky and Steve left the room.

 

“You have soft lips.” He stated, and Stephen couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle.

 

“Do I?” 

 

“Yes. Thanks for being my kiss into the new years.”

 

“I hope this year is good to you, Tony.” Stephen smiled and put a hand on Tony’s shoulder.

 

“Stephanie,” Tony hiccuped. “With you in it? I think it’s already...already great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sappy fuckers i love em


	17. January

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: Domestic and Child abuse, graphic depictions of violence.

Another day, another hangover.

 

At least, that was Tony’s first thought as he blinked awake, passed out on the floor - he didn’t even get the couch this time. He sat up, rubbing his head and pulling out his phone to check the time - 8:30. 

 

To his surprise, Stephen was already awake, sitting on the couch and on his phone, probably waiting for Tony to arise. 

 

“Hey,” Tony whispered, just loud enough for Stephen to hear. Stephen glanced up from his phone and smiled.

 

“Hey, you ready?”

 

“Yeah,” Tony responded, getting up from the ground. “How long have you been up?”

 

“About a half an hour.” Stephen replied, getting up from the couch. 

 

“Hungover?”

 

“Didn’t drink much.” He smiled again, walking up to Tony. “But it was fun, nonetheless.”

 

“Yeah, let’s get out of here, I gotta get you back home.”

 

“Sure thing.”

 

The two walked to Tony’s car in silence, an unusual thing for the two of them to do - they usually talk about school or what they did at the party, but the two remained silent. Tony actually remembered the night and - that meant he remembered the kiss. He blushed at the thought as he got into the car. It didn’t mean anything - right? It was just a New Year’s kiss. A friendly kiss. Not a Steve and Bucky type of kiss, which Tony remembered them coming out and saying they were dating - which was wild, to say the least.

 

“So,” Stephen broke the tension while Tony was driving. “Steve and Bucky, huh?”

 

“Gotta be honest, I didn’t see it coming.” Tony confessed, putting on his left turn signal. “Was quite the shock to see them making out.”

 

“Ah, so you remember?”

 

Tony blushed - he realized that Stephen had trapped him. “Yes, I do.” He admitted.

 

“So you remember our-”

 

“Yes.” Tony interrupted, trying to suppress a visible blush. “But it was a friend kiss, nothing more.”

 

“A friend kiss?” Stephen raised an eyebrow. Tony took a deep breath.

 

“Like, Pepper made us do it. It’s not like it meant anything.” He turned his head to look at Stephen. “Right?”

 

“Oh,” Stephen nodded, a hint of disappointment that was oblivious to the eye of Tony. “Right, yeah, meant nothing.”

 

The radio filled the sudden silence as Tony turned it up. It was playing some classic rock and roll song, and Tony and Stephen were humming along, their minds adrift. Tony thought about home, and how he might have to deal with the wrath of his father - he wondered what bullshit his father would throw at him this time around. His mind drifted to the boy sitting next to him - he could see him out of the corner of his eye. Stephen’s head was leaning against the window, his humming could faintly be heard. The sight of Stephen’s profile was beautiful, and Tony’s face felt a tinge of warmth. He just looked exquisite, even when he was sleepy and just woken up, with beautiful bed hair (or couch hair, considering the circumstances). His heart fluttered, beating faster as his face grew warmer. He took a deep breath, trying to think of something else - the thought of Stephen was distracting him from the road.

 

Tony pulled up to Stephen’s driveway, and Stephen hopped out. “Thank you,” he smiled, before shutting the door and giving Tony a tiny wave as he drove off.

 

In the short distance from Stephen’s home to Tony’s, he thought about the kiss that he and Stephen had shared. It felt - nice, being one that he actually remembered doing. He remembered how his lips were soft and his breath lightly tasted of alcohol. The kiss may have only lasted a couple of seconds, but for Tony, it felt as if time had slowed down to a stop - a perfect way to ring in the new year - graduation year.

 

Tony pulled up in his driveway, locking his car as he got out. He opened the door to his house and looked around - the television was off - his father wasn’t downstairs.

 

He started to walk up when he heard a loud scream, followed by shouting. Tony froze in his tracks, his heart racing as he threw his stuff down and ran upstairs, following the noise and shouting match that was going on. He knocked open the door to his parent’s bedroom and caught his mother leaning up against a wall, her nose bleeding and his father’s hand wrapped tightly around her throat.

 

“What the fuck? STOP!” Tony shouted, and Howard turned over to see Tony standing in the doorway. He sneered as he released his mother, who dropped to the ground, gasping for breath.

 

“Well, look who wants to be a little savior?” Howard inched forward, and Tony snarled. “Came to take the beating for your bitch mother?”

 

“Don’t touch her.” Tony growled, mentally preparing himself. “Don’t fucking lay your hands on anyone.”

 

“Except you?” His evil demeanor becoming apparent when he smiled. He leaned forward, inches away from Tony’s face. Tony could smell the alcohol in his breath.

 

Tony took that as an opportunity to spit in the older man’s face.

 

Bad idea.

 

Howard wiped the spit from his face and his eyebrows furrowed, grabbing Tony from the hem of his shirt and throwing him to the ground. He hit it with a loud  _ thud _ and groaned. It wasn't long before Howard picked up his son again and held him against the wall. “Spit again, little shit. I fucking dare you.”

 

“I don’t refuse a dare,” he muttered, and spit again.

 

Howard slapped him, the sound ricocheting off the walls. Tony clenched his teeth at the pain, absorbing the blow as best as he could.

 

“You’re a fucking coward,” Tony seethed, and another smack was heard. “You can keep hitting and hitting all you want but you’ll never get your precious, fucking life back.”

 

Howard responded by throwing his son onto the floor again and kicking him in the stomach. He grabbed Tony by the shirt to pull him up. “Keep talking, it’s doin’ you real well right now.”

 

“You’re going to hit me whether or not I open my mouth,” Tony gritted his teeth. “Might as well let you know how  _ pathetic _ you are.”

 

Howard released Tony, dropping him on the ground. Tony got up, spitting out blood from his mouth. Howard reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife, flicking it upwards so the blade was out. Tony’s eyes widened as he backed up.

 

“Little boy’s scared now, isn’t he? Such a pussy.” Howard inched forward, following Tony.

 

“You’re going to hell.” Tony spat out.

 

Howard slashed the knife right across Tony’s stomach, causing Tony to howl in pain and fall to the ground. His shirt ripped, along with the knife, and his stomach was bleeding from the gash. Tears started to form as he took deep breaths, holding the wound and applying pressure. He looked up at his father, who greeted him with a kick to the face, causing Tony to fall backwards. Howard grabbed Tony by the neck and shoved him against a wall, holding his grip tighter, causing Tony to choke and sputter. “Can’t you see? I’m already there.”

 

Tony pawed at his father’s tight hand, trying to make him release him. Out of the corner of his bulging eye, he saw his mother, looking at him, still laying on the ground. She said nothing.

 

“You made my life hell.” His father spat, and released Tony, who fell to the ground, gasping for air. Howard kicked him a final time before leaving the room, leaving a defenseless Tony laying on the ground, face bleeding and stomach gashed. Tony stared at his mother through tear-stained eyes as she got up to leave. She looked at him, almost as if she wanted to say something, but turned around and began to walk away.

 

“Mom…please...help...” Tony managed to sputter - and his mother hesitated for a moment.

 

She continued to walk out of the room, not looking back at the son left against the wall, bleeding profusely. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these next chapters are going to be hella angsty :')
> 
> also, keep in mind, his mother plays such a huge role in this chapter.


	18. January

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Implied Abuse, Emotional Abuse.

Tony sat on his bed, trying to halt the tears streaming down his face. He had a towel pressed up against his stomach, applying pressure to the bandaged area - he had found a box of bandaids and put a bunch on the wound, trying to cover it up as best as he could. A glimpse in the mirror terrified him - his left eye was swollen and his face was covered in bruises. The blood was mostly gone - he had taken a shower as soon as he was able to. Tony glanced at the clock on his nightstand - it was getting close to one in the morning - the pain had been unbearable and sleep had been rendered useless. 

 

With a  _ thud _ , Tony slumped on his bed, quietly moaning in pain as he gripped his stomach. He should go to the hospital - they were required to keep things confidential, he could easily tell them what had occurred - but a part of him didn’t want to. His father could wake up and see him leaving - and that was the last thing he wanted at the moment - another encounter with his father. 

 

He thought about what his father had said to him - how he made his life hell. Tony knew that Howard continuously blamed him for all of the wrongs in his life. It was common knowledge in the Stark household that Anthony Stark was the bane of everyone’s existence. Tony took a deep breath, inhaling and letting a few tears escape as a surge of pain slices through him. He exhaled, trying to calm his body down.

 

He sat up, shooting another glimpse towards the mirror and studying his body. He was unsure if he was able to cover all of this up for school on Monday - it would be extremely difficult and he didn’t have much of that makeup left. Perhaps he should skip a couple of days and let it heal - it wouldn’t hurt him that much, he would just ask Stephen what they learned if he so desperately wanted to.

 

_ Stephen _ . If Stephen found out what had happened earlier, there would be no stopping him. Tony grimaced as he thought about Stephen finding out, rushing to call the police and get him out of there. He had told the other boy that it would only make matters worse, but he knew that Stephen, the moment he saw the giant gash across his stomach and the extreme discoloration on his face that he would drop everything and rush to be a “savior.” Tony groaned, wishing that everything was different. He stared up at the ceiling, memorizing the pattern he’s seen for seventeen long years. His room was the only safe space he had in this damned house, he kept the door locked - his father could never get in, especially since he had designed a special sort of lock that only he could get through. It was tedious, yes, but it was safe and secure.

 

His room had a bunch of posters plastered on his walls, surrounding his room and providing him with a hint of comfort. Posters from bands and sports teams as well as the occasional movie poster all looked at him with unseeing eyes, and somehow reminded him that he wasn’t alone.

 

Tony heard a faint shuffling coming from downstairs. He knew his father was asleep, and his heart started to race - was there someone in the house? Tony winced as he got up - he was in no state to fight - but he was naturally curious as to who was downstairs. He carefully, and quietly, unlocked his door and stealthily walked down the stairs. His eyes widened as he saw his mother, sniffling softly with packed bags walking towards the front door.

 

“What are you doing?’ Tony demanded to know, whispering just loud enough for his mother to hear. She stopped dead in her tracks, but she didn’t face him.

 

He was met with silence.

 

“Maria. What are you doing?” He asked again, stepping forward.

 

More silence.

 

“Answer me,” he urged, a little more desperately. “Talk to me. For once in your fucking life, just acknowledge me.”

 

“Leaving,” Maria whispered, still not turning around.

 

“Leaving? To where?” Tony sputtered as he gasped.

 

“My parents.” 

 

“I thought they… didn’t accept you.”

 

“I talked to them. We fixed things,” Maria responded, looking down at the ground, back still facing Tony. “They told me I can live with them. Start over.”

 

“So that’s it?” Tony stepped forward. “You’re just going to leave? Without a damn word?”

 

“You think your father would have let me leave if I asked him?” Maria snarled, turning around to face Tony.

 

Tony shook his head, his eyebrows furrowing. “No, of course not. But what about me?”

 

He was met with silence once again as Maria’s eyes widened and she looked at the floor. Tony gritted his teeth and demanded once more.

 

“What. About. Me?”

 

Maria looked away.

 

Tony’s expression shifted to one of urgency. “Maria...Mom...did you even...mention me?”

 

“No,” she said softly, her lips quivering. “I couldn’t.”

 

“You couldn’t?” Tony inched forward, causing Maria to step back. “Or you wouldn’t?”

 

“Why would I?”

 

“I’m your son!” Tony whispered rather loudly, his heart pounding. He could feel a tear start to form.

 

“I never wanted you.”

 

Tony backed away, his expression shifting to one of shocked sadness. His mouth formed an “o” shape, and he could hear the sound of his own heart breaking. He knew that his parents never wanted him. He knew it, he always had. But he had always heard it from his father, and hearing it from the soft voice of his mother just...hit him. Sliced through him, like a knife.  _ I never wanted you. _

 

She looked at him. “I never wanted this life. I never wanted to marry your father. I never wanted this. Any of this.”

 

Tony’s expression remained unchanged as he stared at her, tears silently streaming down his face, glistening slightly in the moonlight that was casted through the window.

 

“Don’t you understand? I can’t live like this anymore. I have to leave,” Maria continued. “I can’t take much more of this. The constant anger, the drunkenness, the inability to make it through the day without thinking of how to leave, it’s enough. I can’t take it anymore.”

 

“And you think  _ I _ can?” Tony spoke, his voice shaky. He clenched his fist.   
  
Maria fell silent, unable to reply.

 

“What makes you think that you can just...leave...without me?”

 

Silence. It was truly deafening.

 

Tony exhaled, sniffling as he furrowed his eyebrows in anger. “Oh, that’s right. I’m the goddamn cause of all this.”

 

Maria looked away, not answering him. Tony continued, his face stained by tears.

 

“I’m to blame.”

 

Maria glanced back up at Tony, then out the door. “I have to leave.” Her eyes drifted to Tony, glistening. “Are you going to tell him?”

 

“No,” Tony snarled, stepping forward. “I’m not that kind of person. I, for one, have a fucking heart.”

 

“Thank you,” Maria sighed in relief. “I’m...I’m so sorry.”

 

“No you’re not.” Tony snapped, glaring at her. “You aren’t. Don’t even try.”

 

“Hey, I’m the victim here too,” Maria retorted. “You’re not the only one who had to endure his abuse.”

 

“You enabled it.”

 

Maria’s eyes widened and she covered her mouth.

 

“We could have helped each other. We could have been support for each other. But you, you fucking enabled it.”

 

“I was scar-”

 

“You...you,” Tony sniffled, wiping tears from his eyes. “You left me. I begged for help, and you left me. You do realize...this is our first conversation, the first time you acknowledged me...in years.”

 

Silence, yet again.

 

“You just left me, lying on the ground,” Tony stepped forward, inches from his mother’s face. “Bleeding out, crying in pain. I took that for you. I took that beating for you.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Maria whispered, pain seeping from her voice. “I couldn’t.”

 

“I came into that room. I dropped everything and ran. I knew what I was getting myself into. And I still took it, for someone who hadn’t even acknowledged my presence in years.”

 

She didn’t respond.

 

“I didn’t even get a thank you.”

 

“I couldn’t.” She whispered again, more urgently.

 

“Bullshit.” 

 

“I never wanted this. I never  _ wanted you. _ ”

 

Tony took a deep breath and shut his eyes, letting tears drift down his face. He opened them and glared at his mother. “You know, for years I’ve taken abuse from Howard. Beatings, cuts, and now, even slashes from knives. I’ve been choked, kicked, pushed against a wall, thrown onto the floor, slapped, been told I was a fuck-up, all of these things he did to me. For years. But this,” he stared directly into his mother’s eyes as he choked up. “This is by far the most unbearing pain I’ve ever had to experience, hearing that from you.”

 

Maria glanced down, suppressing a faint sob.

 

“And as soon as you leave, I’m going to get beaten more. Beaten more because you’ll be gone.”

 

She sniffled.

 

“But I don’t blame you for those beatings. I don’t blame you for anything Howard has done. I don’t blame you for wanting to leave. You should leave. You’re unhappy with your life,” Tony backed away. “I blame you for being a terrible mother.”

 

She wiped away a single tear.

 

“Leave,” he breathed. She looked up. “I said leave.”

 

She looked at the door and grabbed her bags, opening it carefully and closing it quietly. Through the window, he saw her walk into the fading night, not once looking back at the family she once knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u should leave a comment and let me know how much I hurt you


	19. January

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a nasty headache YIKES

Stephen sat at his desk, staring intently at the empty seat beside him. He anxiously tapped his fingers against the desk, only glancing away to stare at the clock. Tony had been absent every day that week - and Stephen, well, was, dare he say,  _ worried sick. _ Class was beginning at any moment - and Stephen prayed that Tony was just running late.

 

The bell rang, and class began. Five minutes went by, then ten, then the entire class - Tony was not showing up at school.  _ Again. _

 

Stephen had been in contact with Tony, though, who had texted him wondering what they learned or what the homework was. When he had asked why Tony was absent, Tony only responded that he was sick. No explanations, just that he was sick, and then avoided all other talks about being absent.

 

Stephen had a gut feeling, the kind one gets when something was not right. But Stephen hesitated to act on it - he knew Tony was very secure about his thoughts and always kept to himself - and the last thing that Stephen wanted to do was cause another argument to fall between them - he didn’t want Tony to feel worse. 

 

Throughout his morning classes, Stephen’s heart was racing and his anxiety was prominent in his veins. He could barely focus on any school work, spacing out while listening to lectures and being unable to concentrate on his classwork. Even his history teacher noticed, noting that he seemed like his head was in the clouds when he was called on. Stephen blushed in embarrassment but shrugged it off, saying that he was just tired. 

 

He constantly fidgeted, tapping his fingers on his desk or kicking his heel up in class - it was one of his nervous habits, like biting fingernails. Stephen tried to calm himself quietly by taking deep breaths, but his mind just kept drifting to the thought of Tony. 

 

Perhaps Tony really was sick. Maybe he was telling the truth. But who’s sick for five days? It just seemed suspicious to Stephen, especially him knowing about his abusive household. He worried that something had happened and Tony was missing school to protect it - he just had a gut feeling about it. 

 

His anxiety showed even at lunch time, when he quietly chewed on his sandwich while glancing down at his hands. Pepper noticed the unusually quiet behavior of Stephen with an eyebrow raise. She stopped talking to Rhodey and leaned over to Stephen.

 

“Hey, Stephen?” She asked to get his attention. Stephen glanced up, eyes widening - he was startled at the sudden interaction. “Woah, woah, just me.”

 

“Yeah, hey.” Stephen nervously chuckled. “Sorry, was distracted.”

 

“You were spacing out there, kiddo.” Pepper cocked her head. “Everything alright?”

 

“With me? Oh, yeah, yeah. Everything is fine!” Stephen lied, and Pepper crossed her arms.

 

“You’re a terrible liar, Stephen,” she shook her head. “Let’s go to my locker. Walk with me, talk with me.” She got up, grabbing her bag, telling the others that they were going to go to her locker. Stephen stared at her, and realized that he really had no other option. He got up and followed her out of the cafeteria.

 

“So, talk to me, what’s going on? You seem a tad...distracted today.” Pepper stared at Stephen, who glanced down at his feet. He exhaled and shrugged, realizing that he should probably talk to someone about his worries, and Pepper, again, was probably the best bet.

 

“Have you...heard from Tony...like at all this week?” Stephen asked, and Pepper nodded.

 

“Sure. Told me he was sick. I talked to him a couple of days ago,” Pepper answered.

 

“Right...that’s the...that’s the issue,” the boy gulped. “It’s been a week.”

 

“Aw, you’re worried, how cute!” Pepper beamed and Stephen shrugged.

 

“I mean, yeah, aren’t you?”

 

“Of course,” she noted. “But he said he’s fine, it probably was just a bad virus.”

 

“Pepper,” Stephen began. “I really don’t think he’s sick.”

 

She stopped walking and turned towards him. “What do you mean?”

 

“I think he’s...hiding something,” Stephen tried to explain. “I don’t know, I’ve got a gut feeling about it. I’m really worried about him.”

 

Pepper sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. “Stephen...I’m sure everything is fine.”

 

“Who is out for five days?!” Stephen exclaimed, holding his hands up. “I need to ask him about it-”

 

“No, don’t,” she interrupted. Stephen stared at her. “Don’t...don’t pry.”

 

Stephen fell silent, and she took a deep breath and continued. “You’re worried he’s hiding something, correct?”

 

Stephen nodded.

 

“Then don’t butt your head into it. Come on, Stephen, you know this. You know Tony. He doesn’t like people trying to change things-”

 

“I’m not  _ trying _ to change things,” Stephen huffed, throwing his hands up and walking to the other side of the empty hallway. “I’m just trying to help him.”

 

“And that’s what Tony doesn’t want!” Pepper explained, walking towards Stephen. “You guys had an argument about this, Stephen!”

 

“Right, I  _ know _ that. I don’t want to make him upset,” Stephen gritted his teeth in frustration. “But goddamnit, I want to know if he’s alright! I want to know what the hell is going on!”

 

“But  _ he _ doesn’t, and Stephen, you have to respect that!”

 

Stephen huffed. “I know.”

 

Pepper’s face softened as he put her hand on his shoulder again. “I know you want to help Tony. I do too. Our whole relationship was me trying to help Tony. But you know what I recently realized?”

 

Stephen raised an eyebrow. “What?”

 

“He doesn’t want help. He wants  _ support. _ Tony doesn’t want someone to live his life for him, he doesn’t want someone to swoop in and save him, he wants someone to stand on the sidelines and cheer him on, letting him know that he can, in fact, get through these obstacles. Like… a cheerleader of sorts.”

 

“Yeah...I get that.” Stephen muttered in response.

 

“Like…” Pepper glanced upwards, trying to think of the right thing to say. “Oh, this is going to sound weird but it’s the only way I can think of explaining it so just bear with me, alright?”

 

Stephen chuckled and nodded.

 

“Your parents, they never do your work for you, do they? You study on your own, you take tests on your own, you put in the hard work, right?” Pepper questioned.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“But they’re there as support. They praise you when you do well and reprimand you when you don’t. They give you advice. They are, in fact, your number one cheerleaders, right?”

 

“Yeah, absolutely.” 

 

“And you know what?” Pepper continued. “Tony never had that.”

 

Stephen stayed silent.

 

“He never had supportive parents. Right from the start they never wanted him. Told him that they weren’t going to pay for his college. He was so intelligent but they didn’t praise him for his good work that he thought nobody gave a shit. He never had that support that you and I have been so lucky and privileged to have.” Pepper took a breath. “I’m not saying ‘be a parent,’ that’s weird. I’m just saying be supportive. Let him know you’re there for him. Let him know that you’re an ear and you’ll listen to whatever he wants to say, if he wants to say it.  _ That’s _ what Tony wants.”

 

“You’re right,” Stephen muttered.

 

“And I’m not saying that we aren’t there for him, because we are, and he knows that and he appreciates that. We are always there for him. But you,” Pepper paused, smiling. “You’re special. Your support would mean more to him than all of us. He just needs a friend who will listen and not try to fix things, but rather give him a hug and a few encouraging words. It isn’t a fairy tale, Stephen, we can’t try and save everyone. Sometimes people need to get out on their own.”

 

Stephen nodded, letting out a smile. “Thank you, Pepper, I really understand now.”

 

“I’m worried too, Stephen. Of course I am.” She squeezed his shoulder. “But he will come to us when he’s ready. And who knows,” she shrugged. “He could  _ actually  _ be sick.”

 

Stephen let out a small chuckle. “I’ll give him a call.” He started to walk away. “And thank you, Pep.”

 

“Of course, and hey,”

 

Stephen turned around.

 

“If you need to talk, I’m always around.” Pepper smiled and crossed her arms.

 

“See ya, Pep.” Stephen grinned as he waved.

 

“See you!”

 

Stephen made his way to the one hallway with a private bathroom - the school had been required to have it so there could be a gender neutral option. He knocked to make sure it was uninhabited and made his way in. Stephen took out his phone, he had gotten a new one after Tony tossed his into the pond, and dialed a familiar number.

 

“Hello?” A voice answered.

 

“Hey, Tony,” Stephen replied. 

 

“Stephen,” Tony seemed shocked. “What’s up? Why are you calling?”

 

“Um,” Stephen cleared his throat. “Just asking if you were feeling any better?”

 

“Huh?” Tony sounded confused.

 

“You were sick?”

 

“Oh!” The voice exclaimed. “Yeah, I’m feeling a lot better. Was...uh, a virus.”

 

“Oh, that’s good,” Stephen could tell that something wasn’t right. “Five days of being sick? That’s a long time.”

 

“Eh, was a pretty rough virus, ya know, puking and shit.”

 

Stephen heard the sound of wind blowing through the phone. “Are you...outside?”

 

“Uh…” Tony hesitated, before muttering a soft “yeah.”

 

“The bridge?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Tony, it’s cold. You’re,” Stephen exhaled. “Recovering from being sick. You shouldn’t be outside.”

 

“Oh, uh,” Stephen could tell that Tony was trying to think of an excuse. “Uh, I’m feeling better though.”

 

“Alright,” Stephen rolled his eyes, a faint amusement in his eyes. “Anyway, if you’re feeling better, do you want to come to my house later?”

 

There was a pause - Tony was probably weighing options. “Uh...no, probably not. I, uh, might be feeling better, but I could still be contagious, you know?”

 

“Alright.” Stephen was unconvinced. His theory that something else was up felt more prominent. “Hey, Tony?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“If you ever need anything,” Stephen cleared his throat. “Just know that I’m here for you. Like, if you ever need to talk or anything. I, uh, I’m here to support you. And um, I know that the last time you had told me something personal I reacted strongly and in a way that you didn’t like, and I just want to say that it won’t happen again, and that if you really just want to talk, I promise that the only way I’ll react is with a hug, or some advice if you want. I’m here for you.”

 

There was silence on the other end, so Stephen continued. “I just felt like I should say that, incase, well, you really weren’t sick. But I won’t… I won’t pry. I just was putting that out there.”

 

Stephen heard a faint sniffling sound - like a whimper. “Tony? Are you alright?”

 

“Y-yeah. Fine,” Tony sputtered, it sounded like he was crying. “I-I just- thanks. It means a lot.”

 

“Tony…”

 

Tony sighed on the other line, adding in a sniffle. “How much time do you have?”

 

“As long as you need.”

 

“I’m not sick. I never was.” Tony admitted, sighing.

 

“I figured that much,” Stephen replied.

 

“Anyway,” Tony continued, trying to suppress his sniffling. “I came home from Rhodey’s party last week, and saw my father beating my mother. I - I don’t know what compelled me to do it, but I stood up to him, and of course, he turned -” he paused. “He turned to me. And did really, and I mean, really terrible things to me. And said things too. And then he left, and I was laying on the floor, beaten to a pulp and bleeding, and I begged for her help. This woman, she never acknowledged my existence, and I  _ begged _ her for help. And she...she just ignored me.” He was beginning to sob.

 

“Tony…”

 

“And then-” Tony went on. “And then that night, I heard shuffling. I came out and saw my mother, packed bags and all. Our first conversation in years, and she told me she was leaving, sneaking out. She didn’t even think to take me with her - actually, scratch that, she didn’t  _ want _ to take me with her. She told me- she-” Tony sniffled. “She told me she didn’t  _ want _ me. How she  _ never _ wanted me. And I’ve heard that from my father for years, but hearing it out of her soft-spoken mouth hurt like a bitch. The worst pain I have ever felt - even with all the beatings.” He was full-on sobbing on the other line, and Stephen felt his heart breaking. “She...blamed me...for everything. Just like my father. It’s all my fucking fault.”

 

“Tony, I’m so sorry,” Stephen exhaled. “But it’s not your fault.”

 

“Then who’s is it? I came into the world and then their lives were fucking ruined.”

 

“It’s not yours. Don’t blame yourself, Tony. Please, you just...were highly unfortunate...that’s all I can really say. Like you said, it’s the way life was handed to you. That’s not your fault. It’s theirs. They should have treated you better.” Stephen tried to console the sobbing boy through the phone.

 

“I got so bruised, so bloody, I couldn’t cover it up. I had to skip to let them heal,” Tony sobbed. “I’ve stayed at the bridge for so long - I barely go home.”

 

Stephen felt anger rise within him - Tony didn’t deserve this treatment - he felt the urge to do something, but remembered his promise to Tony. He took several deep breaths to calm down. “You can always stay at my house, Tony.”

 

“I don’t...I don’t want to burden you.” 

 

“You could never. Like I said, I’m here for you.”

 

“Th-thank you,” he cried. “I’m sorry, for just exploding like this, I just...it’s been hard to hold it in but I felt as though I couldn’t tell anyone and-”

 

“Tony, it’s fine. It’s fine.”

 

“And you telling me that you’d listen just reminded me of everything and the tears just...fell.” Tony explained, taking a deep breath. “Stephen, please...please keep your promise to me…”

 

“I..I promise.”

 

“I can’t have anyone knowing, alright? Please…”

 

“Tony, you can trust me. I...I won’t do anything, but support you.”

 

“Thanks, man.” His voice became less shaky - he must be calming down. “That’s what I need, a-”

 

“Friend,” Stephen interrupted. “I know.”

 

“You should...probably get ready to go. Lunch ends soon. I know I’m that irresistible that you  _ have _ to talk to me.” Tony’s tone became more lighthearted, and more...Tony.

 

“Alright, I can’t believe you’re kicking me off the phone.” Stephen smiled, an amused look plastered on his face. “I’ll see you Monday, Tones.”

 

“Thanks again, Stephanie.”

 

“Always,” he reminded, and hung up the phone, exiting the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got some new fics coming ;D 
> 
> also, next chapter is gonna be fantastic ;)) so be sure to stick around!


	20. February

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^_^

Weeks had gone by since Maria left the Stark household in the midst of the night. Tony adhered to a certain schedule - knowing his father’s motives and habits, he was able to go home, sleep, and leave the house before his father woke up from his previous night’s round of drinking. Utilizing that strategy, he was able to avoid getting beaten - and with no more witnesses in the house, it was difficult to determine what Howard might do to Tony.

 

He did take advantage of Stephen’s offer to stay with him on some nights. Sometimes Tony would come home late at night and still see lights on in the house, and unwilling to risk it, he would drive to Stephen’s house, who would take him in so he could stay the night. It was working for him, although spending several hours at the bridge during the winter months was quite arduous - sometimes the cold was so harsh he would stay in his car and crank the heat up in order to stay warm. 

 

Tony was back in school again, and luckily that did take up most of his day. Seeing his friends was a highlight as well, they would distract him from his current home life and it was just a blast for Tony. Furthermore, school meant sitting next to Stephen in most of his classes, and talking to the taller boy would just make his heart go  _ whoosh _ , constantly fluttering. Somehow, he kept falling in love with him a little bit more every day, something that Tony thought was just utterly impossible. 

 

What caused him great worry, however, was how  _ unsure _ he was of Stephen’s feelings. Tony thought that he  _ himself _ was a closed book, until he met Stephen, who rarely showcased any emotions, at least on the love side. Sure, he smiled when he was happy and pouted when he was sad, but with feelings of  _ attraction _ ? The boy was a statue, expression blank and unreadable, and that caused Tony’s mind to constantly race with anxiety. He did not appreciate the unknown - and this certainly was an unknown situation.

 

Talking about it was effectively useless. Once, Tony mentioned it to Pepper about how unreadable Stephen was with attraction, and Pepper rolled her eyes and told him to just ask him then, which Tony immediately shut down. He remembered Pepper’s voice, dripping with slight annoyance and a mix of bemusement, telling him:

 

_ “Well, stop complaining then, if you’re not going to ask him how he feels, then you’re never going to know.” _

 

She was right, and that absolutely ticked off Tony - he hated when she was right. And she was usually  _ always right _ . 

 

Tony sighed, watching his breath float through the air like a cloud of smoke - he was sitting on the bridge, leaning against the railing on a chilly day in February. Snow lightly covered the trees, creating a beautiful, wintery painting. The pond was frozen over, the ice reflecting a gorgeous clear blue. Winter was definitely the most beautiful season to be down at the bridge - and Tony sat in awe every day. Though the cold was definitely an obstacle, Tony came prepared with jackets, gloves, and blankets so he could wait it out, and of course, his car was always an option.

 

He sat and sighed once more, staring out into the open, his mind drifting to Stephen once more. Why was he so afraid to just  _ ask him? _ Tony had been rejected before - it most definitely is a terrible feeling but he had never been afraid of it until now. It was almost as if he did not want to ruin what him and Stephen’s friendship was now. Perhaps that was it - he was afraid that if Stephen did not return his feelings, then their closeness would turn into a string of awkwardness, and Stephen meant way too much to Tony for him to ever want that.

 

Tony knew Stephen cares about him - he had told him himself that he cared, but Tony could not figure out if he meant it as a “friend” way or as an “I  _ really _ care about you” way. It was a part of the whole “unreadable” aspect of Stephen. Tony huffed, watching another cloud of breath float up into the atmosphere. Maybe one day he’d actually take that risk.

 

His phone started to ring, interrupting his thoughts and snapping him back to reality. Tony fumbled a bit, trying to grab the phone with his gloves, being extra careful in order to make sure he didn’t drop it into the pond - he could  _ not _ afford another one. Giving up, he took off the glove and slid his finger across the screen and lifted it up to his ear.

 

“Hello?’

 

The man on the other line started talking, asking him a couple of questions.

 

Suddenly Tony’s eyes widened as he jumped up. “Wait, really?” He exclaimed, his heart racing. The man said a few more words and Tony practically squealed. “Thank you! Thank you!”

 

The other voice told him a few more things. Tony nodded and covered his mouth. “Yes. Yes! I will, I promise!”

 

“Have a good day! Thank you!” Tony hung up the phone, catching his breath and trying to ease his beating heart. With a couple breaths, he dialed a number and held the phone once more up to his ear.

 

“Hello?” The boy on the other line said. “Tony? What’s up?”

 

“St-” Tony had to catch his breath. “Stephen-”

 

“Woah, shit, are you alright?”

 

“Yes!” Tony exclaimed. “What are you doing at this point in time?”

 

“Uh, nothing-”

 

“Come to the bridge.”

 

“Why?” Stephen questioned. “Are you alright? Is everything okay?”

 

“Stephen, just get your ass over here, it’s urgent.”

 

“Alright, alright.” Tony heard shuffling on the other line. “I’ll be there soon.”

 

“Thank you. Hurry!” Tony practically shouted.

 

“Jesus, Tony, I’m going!” Stephen exclaimed. “I’ll see you.”

 

He hung up and Tony started to pace. His heart was still racing and he was ready to explode. 

 

Stephen showed up about five minutes later, jogging towards Tony. He was wearing a blue, puffy jacket complete with black mittens and white earmuffs - he looked absolutely adorable in the cold. “What could possibly so urgent?” He asked, stopping right in front of him. “I went 60 in a 35 just to get here fast, are you okay? Did something happen?”

 

Tony nodded, unable to get words out. Stephen grabbed his shoulders. 

 

“Tony. Are you alright? Talk. What happened?”

 

“Stephen,” The shorter boy breathed. “I...I…”

 

“What?” The other boy wondered impatiently. “You what?”

 

“I got the job.”

 

Stephen’s eyes widened as he let go of Tony and backed away slightly. “You...you...what?”

 

“I got. The job.” Tony exhaled, his face slightly red from the cold. “The Tesla job.”

 

“You actually...got the Tesla job?!” Stephen exclaimed, covering his mouth. “Holy shit, Tony!”

 

“The guy...he told me...he told me that my work was so impressive, that I had managed to convince them that I  _ can work _ . He just...he made me promise him something.”

 

“Yeah? What did he promise you?”

 

“After a few years, I should be making enough money to go to college. He wants me to get the bachelor’s degree that’s required. Right now I’m kind of a special case - but he says that I should definitely go to school once I’m able to, and once I can, I might be able to move up the ladder.” Tony’s eyes started to tear. “Stephen...I...I’m going to be doing what I want to do.”

 

“Tony...that’s so amazing.”

 

“I never thought I would get that job-”

 

“Yeah, wait, why didn’t you tell me you interviewed?” Stephen interrupted, raising an eyebrow.

 

Tony shrugged. “I didn’t want you to be disappointed if I didn’t get it, so I figured I just wouldn’t tell you if I applied or not. You did say I didn’t have to, after all.”

 

“That’s true,” Stephen let out a small chuckle. “I did say that, but Tony,” he walked closer to the other boy. “I could never be disappointed in you.”

 

Tony glanced up, staring at Stephen with a slight blush spreading across his face. “What?”

 

“Tony...I’m…” Stephen stared directly into Tony’s eyes. “I’m so proud of you.”

 

Tony’s world spun, his eyes only focused on the blue in front of him. He had just gotten the job of his dreams, and here was this boy, sporting an adorable look right in front of him, telling him that  _ he was proud of him _ . But he could only think about one thing: a risk. And his heart told him to take it.

 

So he did.

 

Tony leaned forward and crashed his lips against the other, his hands grabbing at the fuzzy earmuffs that covered Stephen’s ears. Stephen’s eyes widened in shock at the feeling of chapped lips against his, but eased into it, his hands finding their way to Tony’s side. It was a kiss of intensity on Tony’s part, as if all of his thoughts were just pointing towards Stephen’s lips. He pulled away, his hands still attached to Stephen’s earmuffs. 

 

“S-sorry,” Tony managed to sputter. He glanced down for a moment, realizing that Stephen’s hands were on his waist. He looked back up into the blue eyes and his own brown ones widened.

 

“Don’t be sorry,” Stephen smiled. He pulled Tony in closer, allowing Tony to shift his hands from the earmuffs to around his neck. “I’ve been waiting for you to make your move. I thought after New Years we might have been able to start something, but you continued to deny it, saying that it had meant nothing. It was probably the only disappointing thing that you had ever said,” Stephen sighed. "I was just waiting for you."

 

Tony blushed as he shrugged. “I didn’t think you would return anything.”

 

“I do. Of course I do. Tony, you mean a lot to me, a lot more than you would ever know.”

 

Tony found himself studying the face of the boy inches away from him - it truly was beautiful. The slight blush from the cold that spread across his face, and the curly hair that gently covered parts of his forehead and eyes. The eyes that told a wonderful story with each expression, and the smile that could resuscitate his heart if it really wanted to.

 

Tony closed the gap between them once more, the winter wind gently blowing loose snow around them.

 

No amount of blankets or jackets or heat from a car would ever recreate the warm feeling that he felt in that moment in time. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only took 20 chapters
> 
> you know what to do, let me know how this chapter made you feel in the comments ;)


	21. February

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the sweetest thing prepare yourselves

For the first time in the longest time, Tony felt... _ content _ .

 

He smiled to himself as he sat in the back of Ms. Dorelli’s classroom as he watched her do some work on the projector. His left hand was occupied underneath the desks, as it was holding Stephen’s right hand.

 

The two had been dating for about a week - and so far, it had been the best damn week of Tony’s  _ life. _

 

Telling the friend group was easy as well as hysterical. Pepper cried out tears of joy as she hugged both of them, blabbering on about how she was so sick of the pining between the two of them. She also took the time to whisper into Tony’s ear about how she “told him so.” Rhodey was a bit more laid back about it, shaking his head and sarcastically saying “wait, you  _ weren’t  _ dating beforehand?” Steve, Bucky, Bruce, and Thor all commented on how there’s now three gay couples within the group - and to which Thor had added - “it only makes us more powerful.”

 

Word had spread around rather quickly - by two days into their relationship, the school was made aware that Tony was dating that intellectual, hot, new kid, and all eyes were on them. Stephen was a little weary about the sudden attention, but Tony was digging it - he paraded down the hallways with his boyfriend’s hand in his and strutted along, showing off his intelligent, attractive boy.

 

Even teachers found out, and some, more strict teachers had changed around seats so that the two would not be next to each other. Ms. Dorelli, surprisingly, was an exception, though she did occasionally shoot glances at the two. 

 

The two, however, weren’t like those couples that constantly made out in the hallway - no, they kept the public displaying of affection strictly to hand holding, and occasionally a peck on the lips when one had to go somewhere. Their makeout place was the bridge - it was private, no one could stare and gawk, and it was dear to them. They may had only been dating for a week, but the two were pining for so long that it just felt  _ natural _ . 

 

There were some people that expressed their distaste in the homosexual relationship, but it was nothing that neither Stephen or Tony weren’t used to - Tony just simply told them to “fuck off” and they usually did, nobody really wanted to deal with the wrath of Tony Stark.

 

Tony just had to be sure that word of his relationship did not reach his father’s ears - he didn’t see how that would be possible since nobody spoke to his father besides his own parents, but he had to remain cautious - Howard was most definitely homophobic, and Tony absolutely refused to have that kind of fight with his father.

 

Tony was rarely in the house at this point, only coming home to occasionally sleep there in order to give Stephen’s parents a break from having him over. It was fine, Howard was usually passed out drunk and wouldn’t wake up until after Tony left for school. It was mainly on the weekends where Tony needed to stay at either Stephen’s or occasionally Rhodey’s place.

 

Tony felt a squeeze around his hand, and he glanced up at Stephen, who shot him a dazzling smile. “You alright?” He whispered, lowering his voice so Ms. Dorelli could not hear him. “You seem to be spacing out.”

 

Tony nodded, returning the squeeze. “Yes, I’m fine. I was just thinking about things.”

 

“What things?”

 

“Good things, bad things, all things,” Tony shrugged.

 

“Well, alright then,” Stephen let out an amused chuckle. “You’re coming over today, right?”

 

“Yeah, I am. It’s a Friday, there’s no way in hell I’m risking staying at my house.” Tony quietly cleared his throat. “I mean, as long as it is okay with you and your parents, I know I’ve been staying at the house a lot-”

 

“Tony, it’s all good.” Stephen interrupted, squeezing his hand once more. “My parents know about us - and they know only a little bit about your situation, I had to explain it to them in order to kind of give them a background on why you’re living at my house every weekend - and they’re very understanding about it.”

 

“Oh,” Tony glanced down. “So they know about...me? And my father?”

 

“No, not entirely.” Stephen reassured. “I made up some fallacies to hide some of the truth, but still made it somewhat dramatic. But my mom says you’re welcome anytime. You’re all good, babe, I promise.”

 

Tony beamed - it was just something about being called babe by his boyfriend that made his heart absolutely  _ soar _ . “I love your parents - especially your mom - she’s so sweet.”

 

Stephen sighed and smiled. “I love her too - she’s super stressed at the moment because of my college acceptances and rejections.”

 

Tony nodded in understanding. Stephen had gotten into a few of his safety schools, and was rejected from Harvard - he still had not heard back from Yale, Cornell, or Princeton. Stephen was not upset about being rejected from Harvard - he had visited the school for a college tour and did not like the atmosphere nor the campus - it was not for him - so being rejected was not the biggest disappointment.

 

“Well, I can see why - you’re also kind of stressed as well.” Tony added, gently rubbing his thumb over Stephen’s hand. 

 

“Just for Yale. It’s my top, you know?”

 

“I have full faith in you, Stephanie,” Tony grinned.

 

“I know, I know, thank you.”

 

“Always.”

 

***

 

Tony followed Stephen’s car to his house after school had ended for the day - his backpack was filled with his necessities, toothbrush, clothes, charger - everything he needed in order to stay the weekend and not have to go back to his house. 

 

As the two entered the house, an overwhelming smell of fresh-baked cookies wafted through the air - and Tony and Stephen grinned at each other. His mother, Beverly Strange, was in the kitchen, and she glanced up from her cookbook as the boys walked into the kitchen.

 

“Hello, boys! Welcome back, Tony.” She greeted with a warm smile, walking over to hug them. Tony graciously accepted the hug, his heart fluttering a bit. 

 

“Thank you, do I smell cookies, Mrs. Strange?” Tony wondered, and Beverly nodded.

 

“Absolutely! Stephen, dearie, you should look on the kitchen table. That might answer the question as to why I am making these cookies.” She smiled again and winked, and Stephen raised an eyebrow.

 

“Alright…?” He walked over confused, and Tony followed close behind. On the table, there was a giant, white envelope. Stephen lifted it up and gasped as he read the words:  _ Congratulations! Welcome to Yale! _ He glanced up at his mother, tears forming in his eyes. “I got into Yale?!” Tony’s eyes widened as he covered his mouth.

 

Beverly nodded and held her arms out for a hug. “I got it in the mail this morning - I was hoping to surprise you with cookies, but I started to make them a little later, so they aren’t quite done yet.” Stephen shook his head and hugged her tightly.

 

“I-I got into Yale!” Stephen exclaimed, his voice filled with joy. “I can’t believe this!”

 

“I knew you could do it.” Tony smiled, leaning against the table.

 

“Hey, Mom? I appreciate the tightness of the hug - but I would really like to kiss my boyfriend right now.” Stephen laughed and his mother released him. He turned around and pressed a kiss to Tony’s lips - it was quick but filled with joy. Tony blushed - slightly embarrassed from the intimacy in front of Stephen’s mother.

 

“Alright, boys, you guys can go off and do whatever. I’m gonna finish these cookies. I’ll let you know when they’re done, alright?”

 

Stephen and Tony both nodded, and Stephen grabbed the envelope and Tony’s arm and dragged him upstairs to his room, closing the door. Tony snaked his arms around Stephen’s neck and pressed another kiss against his lips. “I knew you could do it.” He murmured against  his lips. Stephen responded by moving his hands to Tony’s waist.

 

“You told me already,” he murmured back. Tony hummed as he moved a hand to Stephen’s cheek, moving his lips gently in rhythm with Stephen’s, before Stephen pulled away.

 

“As much as I love making out with you - perhaps in my room when my mom can walk in any minute isn’t the best place.”

 

Tony pouted and raised an eyebrow, hands finding their way back around Stephen’s neck. “You kissed me just downstairs in front of your mother!”

 

“That was different - it was a peck and not a full on makeout.”

 

“I like to think that what I just gave you was a passionate kiss, not a makeout.” Tony smirked, and pulled away, walking around the room, before stopping at Stephen’s dresser and studying the pictures on it. He hadn’t noticed the pictures before - and he picked up one with a beautiful, rose gold frame. The picture showed a mother and a father, with the father’s hand on a young boy’s shoulder. The young boy was standing next to a little girl in a bright, pink dress, holding a teddy bear. “Hey, Stephen, is...is this you?” He asked, showing Stephen the picture. 

 

Stephen walked over and took the frame, and smiled nostalgically. “Yes, that’s me, and my family.”

 

Tony pointed to the girl in the photo. “And that is-”

 

“My little sister. Yes.” Stephen sighed as he stared at the photo. “Her name was Donna. This picture was taken only a couple of days before...before…” 

 

Tony pulled Stephen close. “It’s alright, you don’t have to tell me anything.”

 

“No. I want to. You should know about what happened.” Stephen pulled away and stared at Tony - and Tony could see a hint of tear forming.

 

“I know that there was an accident on your birthday - but that is all I know. You do not need to tell me anything more, Stephen.”

 

Stephen took a deep breath and wiped his eye. “I was turning eight - she was five at the time. It was my birthday party, and we were down at the park, celebrating. It was a gorgeous day - the sun was bright in the sky and the temperature wasn’t too chilly for a November day. We had a table set up in the park where all of my friends sat when they ate and played on the playground when they wanted to. It was a fun little party. About two hours into it - my parents had to run out and get something from the car, which was parked down the street. They figured it would be for five minutes and they could trust me to just watch my sister - so I did. She came up to me and asked to go on the monkey bars - and I wish - I fucking wish, I had known that my parents hadn’t wanted her to go on them. You see,” Stephen sniffled a bit. “She had asked earlier to go on them, but my mom and dad told her that it was too dangerous and she could hurt herself. When she saw that they were gone, she figured she could take advantage of my naiveness and ask me, and of course, me being stupid, I said she could. I figured she’d be fine on her own.” Stephen’s breath began to shake, and Tony grabbed his hand as he continued. “I saw it happen. She could barely reach the monkey bars, so she jumped. She had grabbed it, but her hand slipped and she fell backwards, hitting her head on the metal stand. I screamed as I ran over - and there was blood everywhere. I was only eight - I didn’t know what to do - I wish I had learned CPR because I might have been able to help. And I was screaming for help - the kids were too, but my parents were down at the car. They came back and saw what happened and called the ambulance - but it was already too late - she was… she was gone. My parents had told me that she died instantly - but I… I know that wasn’t true. She was breathing. I couldn’t resuscitate her - I didn’t know how.” Tears were now streaming rapidly down Stephen’s face. “It’s why I want to be a neurosurgeon. I want to save lives. I don’t want to kill them.”

 

Tony stared softly at Stephen. “Stephen, you didn’t kill her.”

 

“It was my fault. It was all my fault.” Stephen cried out. Tony made gentle hushing noises as he wrapped his arms around Stephen’s neck, pulling him close so their noses could touch.

 

“Stephen, it’s not your fault,” Tony began. “I may not understand exactly what you’re going through, but I do understand the feeling of blaming yourself for something that was out of your control.”

 

“It was in my control - I shouldn’t have let her on the bars.”

 

“You didn’t know it. You didn’t know any better.” Tony reassured, staring directly into his eyes. “Stephen - I promise you, it was not your fault. You may not believe me, but I’m telling the truth. I’m sure your parents blame themselves too.”

 

Stephen said nothing and sniffled.

 

“And I think that is an excellent motivation for becoming a doctor. I know your sister is watching over you - she probably is so proud of you. Nobody,” Tony smiled warmly as he wipes a tear away with his thumb. “Likes to see their big brother crying.”

 

Stephen let out a tiny sob, the two’s noses were still touching, and Tony was still staring into Stephen’s eyes. They were a more grey when he was crying - and it was exquisite to look at.

 

“You just got into Yale, Stephen. You’re going to be the best damn neurosurgeon on this planet. I already know it.”

 

Stephen smiled through his teary eyes and nodded.

 

“Boys!” A voice called out. “Cookies are done!”

 

Tony smiled and wiped away more of Stephen’s tears. “If she asks, this is about Yale.”

 

“You’re the best.” Stephen pulls him in for a hug, squeezing him tightly.

 

“Remember what I said, Stephen,” Tony reminded. “You’re going to make her so damn proud.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im deadass crying


	22. February

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have to include valentines day it'd be a sin if i didn't

Lunchtime in the cafeteria on Valentine’s Day was an absolute, chaotic mess. Couples exchanging gifts and publicly displaying their affection, causing other people to be uncomfortable - of course. Tony’s friends were much more laid back when it came to Valentine’s Day - Pepper always made sure to buy candy for everyone and made little cards for all her friends. Stephen had gotten Tony a new phone case - it was all black with a blue rim - and it could charge his phone. Tony grinned as he hugged his boyfriend, and handed Stephen his gift to him. It was a chain necklace, and the charm was a small metal circle with a glowing, blue button. Stephen put it on, eyes widening.

 

“Tony, did you make this?” He asked, and Tony grinned as he nodded.

 

“Press the button.”

 

Stephen obliged, gently pressing the blue button. The metal circle transformed, and pieces of metal came popping out of the rims to eventually form the name  _ Stephen _ , with the circle of the P being the glowing blue button. Stephen glanced up at Tony in awe.

 

“Oh my god, it’s...it’s amazing! How did you make this?” 

 

Tony rubbed the back of his head, slightly blushing. “Well, to be honest, I had started making plans for it before Christmas.”

 

Stephen softly smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. “My talented ass boyfriend.”

 

“Gross. Get a room,” Sam butted in, and the two pulled away. Pepper gently slapped him.

 

“Oh, hush Sam, they’ve been pining after each other for so long, they deserve to show some affection.”

 

“Doesn’t mean I want to see it.”  Sam muttered and shook his head, turning only to see Steve and Bucky locking lips. He groaned, throwing his hands up. “I give up!”

 

Tony laughed, shaking his head at Sam. “It’s V-Day, Sammy, get used to it.”

 

“This aint V-Day. I ain’t getting any V,” he huffed.

 

“Change the attitude, and you might.” Natasha spoke up, causing the group to burst out in laughter. Sam huffed, but even he could not hold back a few chuckles.

“Nat with the roastings.” Rhodey commented, taking a sip of his drink.

 

“Scorched.” Pepper added, giggling.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Sam crossed his arms. “We all love to roast Sam.”

 

“Well, no, usually it’s you who’s roasting.” Pepper corrected, shrugging. “We’re just giving you a taste of your own medicine.”

 

“What are we talking about here?” Bruce piped up, lifting his head up from his book.

 

“Nothing!” Sam growled, and Rhodey chuckled.

 

“Sam’s mad because he’s not getting any action today.” Rhodey explained, causing a kick from Sam.

 

“Can’t relate,” Bruce muttered, turning his head to Thor and smiling. Sam grunted and held his hands up. 

 

“Fine, y’all win.”

 

Stephen turned to Tony. “Hey, do you wanna go to the bridge after school?”

 

Tony nodded. “I’d be a real idiot to refuse bridge time with you.”

 

Stephen grabbed his necklace gently and stared into Tony’s eyes. “You know I’m never gonna take this off, right?”

 

Tony wrapped his arms around Stephen’s neck and pulled him close so their noses were touching. “You might want to take it off before you shower - don’t get that wet. I’ll be mad.”

 

“I guess I can make that exception.” Stephen purred, before pulling out his phone and checking the time. “But I gotta go - I have a teacher meeting. I’ll meet you at the bridge, after school, okay?”

 

“Ugh - come on - during lunch?” Tony pouted. Stephen sighed and pressed a kiss to the smaller boy’s lips.

 

“Yes - I’m sorry. That’s why we’re going to the bridge.” Stephen’s lips traveled to Tony’s ear. “And it’s just a  _ little _ more private than the cafeteria.”

 

“Oooh,” those words sent a shiver down Tony’s spine. “Go enjoy your meeting, then, and I’ll enjoy ours later.”

 

Stephen smirked and pressed another quick kiss to Tony’s lips before grabbing his backpack and leaving. Tony stood there, watching him with a dumb smile on his face.

 

“You hate to see him leave, but you love watching him go,” Rhodey teased, and Tony walked over and playfully pushed him. “I’m  _ so _ not wrong.”

 

“You’re not, not at all.”

 

***

 

Tony sat against the railing of the bridge, waiting for Stephen. It was still chilly from the winter winds of February, and the snow covered the trees. The gorgeous sheet of ice reflected sunlight off it’s clear, blue color. The wind danced around him, blowing his hood off his head, his hair flowing wildly in the wind. His cheeks were a rosy red from the cold - and he hoped Stephen would come soon.

 

Tony heard the crunching of snow beneath a foot and turned his head, seeing Stephen in his signature blue jacket and white earmuffs. Tony stood up and ran to him, throwing his arms around him and pressing a bruising kiss.

 

“You’re freezing, Tones.” Stephen muttered against his lips.

 

“I was waiting for you - in the cold.” Tony’s lips trailed to Stephen’s jawline. “I need you to warm me up.”

 

“Mmm, can I say some sappy things first because it’s Valentine’s Day?” Stephen pulled Tony’s head back up from his jawline. Tony grimaced sarcastically.

 

“Ew, sappy, with you? Gross.” Tony shook his head, taking a gloved hand and grabbing Stephen’s. “Let’s go sit so I can do that gross thing and rest my head on your shoulder.”

 

Tony pulled Stephen towards the edge of the bridge and sat down, and he laid his head on Stephen’s shoulder while Stephen wrapped an arm around Tony.

 

“Tony Stark - we may have only been dating for two weeks, but it feels like a goddamn lifetime. Probably because I liked you for so long.”

 

“I liked you, like, the second day of school, Stephanie.” Tony chuckled, nuzzling into Stephen’s neck.

 

“I don’t even remember - I think I realized it when you kissed me at Halloween.”

 

Tony lifted his head, his eyes widening as he stared at Stephen. “You...you remember that?”

 

“I could never forget that. At first I thought it was a dream - but when I had mentioned it that one day, that whole thing with Bruce really was odd. I had realized that it wasn’t a dream and that you actually kissed me. It was all I thought about.”

 

“Why...why didn’t you talk to me about it?” Tony asked.

 

“You were embarrassed by it - at least that’s what I thought. I thought you wanted it deleted and didn’t want to talk about it because you just were embarrassed.” Stephen explained, staring out onto the pond.

 

“Stephen, I was embarrassed, but not of you, I was embarrassed because I didn’t want you to see it - I didn’t want you to remember.” Tony admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Why?”

 

“I didn’t want to start something based on a drunken incident, considering I was the result of one. I wanted it to be real - not from dumb teenagers drinking. I just figured I could forget about it.” Tony sighed as he leaned against the railing. “But now you’re telling me you started liking me because of it, so now I feel like I’ve failed.”

 

“You’re crazy stupid.”

 

Tony turned his head and raised an eyebrow. “What?”

 

“I meant that I realized I like you then. The first night, the first party, you told me I was hot, and attractive, and that I should flaunt it. Nobody,” Stephen cleared his throat. “Nobody ever said that to me before - it stuck with me. I started to feel things for you - but I pushed it back because I was afraid of it just being another sex relationship like I used to have. I didn’t want that with you. But when you kissed me - I felt sparks - I remembered it so clearly, just thought it was a very vivid dream.”

 

Tony was silent, still staring at the taller boy.

 

“This isn’t a drunken thing. If this was a drunken thing, we would have had sex and ended it soon. I don’t even want sex yet, because all my past relationships have been that. I want,” he continued. “I want to just be with you. Ever since I met you I’ve just been head over heels.”

 

Tony blinked, smiling wide. “You mean that?”

 

“I would never lie to you, Tony.”

 

Tony grinned and grabbed the back of Stephen’s neck and closed the gap between the two, creating a passionate kiss. He pulled away after a minute.

 

“I’ve been head over heels for you since I met you. I’m so glad you’re mine. You’re the best thing to ever happen to me. I have an amazing job, the best friends a boy could have, and the most amazing, intelligent, attractive boyfriend one could imagine.”

 

Stephen smiled softly, closing the gap between them - his cheeks rosy from the cold. He lingered a bit on Tony’s lips before pulling away and looking up. Tony raised an eyebrow and looked up.

 

“What’s up?”

 

“I heard a squak - like a bird. And look!” Stephen pointed upward. “I think those are vultures.”

 

Tony squinted his eyes - there were a bunch of vultures flying overhead.

 

“Must be something dead nearby.” He muttered, and looked back down to Stephen, who nodded. 

 

“Guess so.”

 

“I hate to interrupt your vulture watching, but my lips are cold and need your warmth,” Tony smirked.

 

“So impatient.” Stephen returned the smirk and put a finger under Tony’s chin before kissing him, his hand moving from under his chin to his ear. Tony’s hand gripped at Stephen’s jacket as their lips moved rhythmically - with passion and yearning.

 

“Happy Valentines Day, Strange.” Tony murmured against his lips.

 

“You too, Stark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back and better than ever! sorry for the brief hiatus xoxo


	23. February

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to clarify some things before moving on.  
> 1) Blame is based off a song - the song is pretty obscure and not many people know about it - and if you are able to figure it out, from the hidden hints and references then kudos to you! The song will be revealed in the last chapter.  
> 2) The vultures is a reference to the song - I thought of including them as a reference - not realizing that many people would take it as a way for me to foreshadow. To ease some people's anxieties, the vultures are nothing but a song reference - not a tool of foreshadowing. That is to say, there is more angst coming in later chapters.  
> 3) You may be wondering why updates are a little slower than usual - this is because my mental health is deteriorating and it's been hard for me to actually sit down and write this as well as two other fics. Supportive messages do help alot though, so I thank you all for that!
> 
> With that all being said, please enjoy! This is pretty dialogue heavy.

The cafeteria was crowded, more than usual - and it was a maze to get to the table. Tony squeezed passed everyone and plopped down in a seat next to Stephen, huffing.

 

“Jesus, it’s like we’re in a can of sardines here.” Tony groaned, before turning to his boyfriend and pecking him on the lips. “Hey, Stephanie.”

 

“Hey, Tonya.” Stephen smirked, and Tony rolled his eyes.

 

“My nickname fits more, I think.”

 

Sam leaned forward and furrowed his eyebrows. “Why y’all tryna be lesbians so bad?”

 

Tony and Stephen both turn to give Sam the same look: eyebrows raised and lips pressed in a thin line. Sam rolled his eyes and held his hands up. “Aight, fine, just wondering why you call each other girl names - but you do you.”

 

Stephen chuckled as he shook his head. “Whatever, Sam.”

 

“Hey, have any of you seen Pepper?” Rhodey interrupted, raising an eyebrow. “I haven’t seen her all day.”

 

Steve shrugged as he took a bite out of his sandwich. “Maybe she’s sick?”

 

“Sick? Pepper?” Tony laughed as he shook his head. “That girl never gets sick in her life - and even if she was, she would never miss a day of school.”

 

“No, I saw her today. She was in gym,” Bucky butted in. I saw her talking to some other girl. 

 

“Maybe she had to go meet with a teacher.” Bruce added, lifting his head up. “Stephen is late to lunch all the time because of it.”

 

“That’s true,” Stephen nodded.

 

“But Pepper is the kind of person to let us know she was going to be late to lunch. I mean, it’s been a few minutes.” Rhodey pointed out, and Natasha nodded her head.

 

“Rhodey’s right, she always tells the group chat that she’s going to be late,” she agreed. Tony shrugged and pointed to the crowd of kids in the cafeteria.

 

“Well, it is a maze today, maybe she’s still stuck in the crowd?”

 

The others just shrugged, and Natasha turned to Rhodey. “Let’s just not worry about it, I’m sure she’s just meeting with a teacher.” She turned her head and raised her eyebrows at the crowd. “Also, does anyone know why it’s so tight in here today?”

 

“I think the gym’s bleachers are closed off today - so people can’t eat there and are forced to eat here.” Bruce noted, not looking up from his book. “They’re doing some work on them I think?”

 

“Oh, well, that’s kinda lame.” Tony huffed, glancing around him. “Look at all these people clogging up my precious oxygen.”

 

“Oh, stop being a drama queen.” Stephen smiled and gently nudged his boyfriend.

 

Suddenly Pepper comes barreling through the crowd - hair awry and messy, and eyes wide - she had an unreadable expression on her face. She grabbed the table and took deep breaths - and the others all stood up, concerned. Rhodey reached over and grabbed her shoulder.

 

“Pepper?” He asked cautiously. “Are you...are you alright?”

 

“Yes,” she breathed. “I…”

 

“You...what?” Tony raised an eyebrow.

 

“I…” she grinned widely as she shouted. “I GOT INTO BOSTON UNIVERSITY!”

 

The rest of the group gasped and Rhodey pulled Pepper into a hug. “Really? Holy shit!”

 

“Yes!” Pepper had tears in her eyes. “I JUST got the email right before lunch! I had to call my mother right away. I’m so fucking happy, I feel like Stephen when he got into Yale! Except it’s not Yale but  _ still! _ ”

 

“Oh, stop it, Boston is an amazing school and still difficult to get into!” Stephen smiled and hugged Pepper. Tony gave her a hug afterwards.

 

“I knew you could do it, Pep,” Tony grinned from ear to ear. “All that stress and worrying can now be thrown out the window.”

 

“Oh my god, there’s like an entire weight off of my shoulders. It’s a blessing. I feel blessed. We should celebrate! We didn’t get a chance to celebrate Stephen’s admittance. Rhodey?” Pepper turned to her friend. “Party? Tonight?”

 

Rhodey smiled and nodded. “Luckily my parents are out of town tonight - so yeah - of course! Come over.”

 

“Sweet!” Tony turned to his boyfriend. “I’ll pick you up?”

 

“Yeah, just shoot me a text for when you’re leaving.” Stephen wrapped his arm around Tony. “This will be our first party as a couple - I wonder how we’ll act.”

 

“Probably the same.” Pepper teased, and Tony shot her an amused look. “We all know how infatuated Tony was with you.”

 

“Oh yeah, about that.” Tony stared at Rhodey. “He knew about the halloween kiss the entire time.”

 

“Did he really?” Rhodey asked and Pepper’s eyes widened as her jaw dropped.

 

“He  _ knew _ about it?” Pepper shook her head. “And you made Rhodey delete the video. A total shame.”

 

“Well,  _ actually. _ ” Rhodey scratched the back of his neck. “I might still have it because I, uh, may have not deleted it.”

 

Tony narrowed his eyes. “ _ What? _ ”

 

“Well you know iPhones and their whole deleted goes into the recently deleted photo? Well I had accidentally deleted a photo so I went into that folder and just clicked the restore all - I completely forgot that the video was in there. When I discovered it in my camera roll again I figured I’d just keep it if you get married to him or something.” Rhodey shrugged as he admitted his words. 

 

“You’re lucky we  _ are _ together now and you’re lucky that I love you so damn much because I wouldn’t hesitate to choke you.”

 

“That’s not my kinda thing - that’s something you should leave in the bedroom.” Rhodey shot back, and Stephen choked on his drink, sputtering.

 

“Jesus - alright.” Pepper grabbed a napkin and handed it to Stephen. “Boys are fucking wild.”

 

“Tell me about it,” Natasha grumbled. “Why do  _ we _ deal with it?”

 

“Because you love us?” Bucky smiled, and Sam shook his head.

 

“Who the fuck would love that fugly face, Buck?” 

 

“Me, bitch.” Steve narrowed his eyes, and Bucky patted him reassuringly. Sam rolled his eyes.

 

“Disgusting - love? Disgusting.”

 

“Oh, Sam, stop it.” Natasha stated, gently pushing him. 

 

“ _ Anyway, _ ” Stephen smiled as he leaned his chin on his hands. “I want to see the video, if you still have it.”

 

“Ugh, why?” Tony rolled his eyes.

 

“Because I do - I’m apart of it and I want to see it.” Stephen smirked in Tony’s direction and he scoffed. “Rhodey, come on.”

 

“Only if Tony promises to not kill me.” Rhodey glanced in Tony’s directions.

 

“No promises.”

 

“Oh, stop it.” Stephen nudged Tony with his elbow. “Let me see it.”

 

“Alright, fine, play it.” Tony sighed, admitting defeat. “Go on, play it.”

 

Rhodey took out his phone and turned the screen so Stephen and Tony could see it. Tony huffed and blushed slightly, while Stephen focused intently on the video.

 

“What a romantic first kiss!” Stephen teased, and Tony scoffed.

 

“I like to think our  _ real  _ first kiss was better.”

 

“What, at New Years?” Stephen asked, his tone playful.

 

“ _ No, _ ” the smaller boy exclaimed. “The one at the bridge.”

 

“I’m  _ teasing _ Tony, relax.”

 

“I know, I know.” Tony turned to his boyfriend. “Come with me to my locker.”

 

“Alright,” Stephen replied, standing up and slinging his backpack over his shoulder. “See y’all later.”

 

A wave of “goodbyes” echoed across the table, and Stephen and Tony began to make their way through the crowd. Once out, Tony grabbed the taller boy’s hand and squeezed it lightly - causing Stephen to smile. The hallways were empty, and the hallway by Tony’s locker looked like a ghost town.

 

“So, what did you need from your locker?’ Stephen asked as they approached the locker. Tony responded by leaning against it and wrapping his arms around Stephen’s neck, pulling him close.

 

“Nothing, I just knew no one would be here and I could make out with you.”

 

“There’s security cameras, Tony.” Stephen laughed, his face expressing amusement. 

 

“So? Nobody looks at those. Trust me, I’ve been in the office before. No one looks.” Tony pulled the taller boy even closer. “Come on, kiss me, you know you want to.”

 

“Of course I want to, it’s a matter of me not wanting to be yelled at by a teacher.”

 

“Guess I gotta be the one to make the move, huh?” Tony teased, and closed the gap between the two. Stephen put a hand out on the lockers, leaning against it as one hand grasped Tony’s waist. Tony let out a slight moan against the kiss and Stephen pulled away.

 

“Tony, if you’re gonna make those noises I’m gonna not do this.” Stephen warned, raising an eyebrow. Tony let out an “ugh” as he rolled his eyes.

 

“You just kiss so well, I can’t help it.”

 

“Mhm,” Stephen shook his head. “I’m not gonna get you all excited in school.”

 

“Aw, but the riiiissskkkk…” Tony drew out the word, and Stephen shook his head again.

 

“No, Tony, I don’t want the ‘riiiissskkkk,’” he replied, mocking Tony’s voice. “We can save this for the bridge.”

 

“Fine, I still wanna hold your stupid hand though, can I do that?” Tony asked, grabbing Stephen’s hand.

 

“I  _ guess _ you can hold my stupid hand. It fits into your stupid hand, so it works.”

 

“I hate you and your stupid, pretty face.” Tony grumbled, squeezing Stephen’s hand.

 

“Mmm, do you now?” Stephen teases, and the two start walking away from the locker.

 

“Yes, but it’s okay.” Tony grins from ear to ear. “Because that stupid, pretty face is all mine and mine only.”

 

“Sappy.”

 

“I know, it’s disgusting.” Tony grimaced and stuck his tongue out. “Gross.”

 

Stephen pressed another kiss to Tony’s lips. “Mhm, disgusting.”

 

“Hey,” Tony protested. “You didn’t want to kiss.”

 

“I didn’t want to make out.”

 

Tony stuck his tongue out again, this time in a demeaning way, kind of like a child would. Stephen rolled his eyes. “You’re such a child sometimes, I swear.”

 

“I like to call it - having fun.”

 

“You’re such a weird guy.” Stephen teased, a smile escaping from his lips.

 

“But I’m  _ your _ weird guy.”

 

“Sappy, sappy, sappy.” 

 

“Ew, this is what you do to me - you make me a sap.” Tony shook his head in fake disgust.

 

“You love it.”

 

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No party scene! Just imagine that it's all the couples making out in corners and Pepper, Nat, Sam, and Rhodey gossiping and spilling tea.


	24. March

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!
> 
> Some updates:  
> 1) I still am having some trouble sitting down and writing, but I've been working hard to try and get things done for you guys. I really appreciate all of the support you guys are giving me.  
> 2) That being said, Chapters are probably going to be a lot shorter until I can clear my head. At this moment, they're mostly fillers of fluff. In a couple of chapters there will be a long one filled with angst, I promise - but these next few ones will be shorter drabbles, basically showcasing the beauty that is Stephen and Tony's relationship.  
> 3) Again, thank you all so much for the support and messages. I promise I'm working hard through this depression and I am just grateful for all of you.
> 
> Please enjoy Chapter 24 :)

The winter breeze was still present in the early weeks of March, causing the leaves to dance on the trees and whatever snow was left on the branches to fall in scattered patterns. The pond at the bridge was almost completely thawed, and in those thawed patches, ducks swam peacefully with their mates, preparing for the upcoming season. Buds began to form in scattered places on trees, showing that springtime was upon them. The weather was chilled -  it was not freezing - which allowed Tony and Stephen to tolerate the weather more while they sat in their private area. 

 

The two were laying down on the bridge, staring straight up at a darkened sky. Three hours prior, it was sunny and there were clouds that covered the sky in an array of patterns. They were studying for a test, until Stephen pointed out a cloud that looked like a dog - and well, they got distracted. 

 

It was something that Tony had never thought of doing - his childhood being taken away from him at an early age - he never thought of cloud watching as anything before, so when Stephen had pointed out that a cloud looked like a dog, Tony turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

 

_ “Stephen,” he said. “It’s a cloud.” _

 

_ “It looks like a dog, though.” Stephen responded, turning his head to look at his boyfriend. “Haven’t you ever been cloud watching? I used to do it all the time.” _

 

_ Tony shook his head. “I don’t know what that means - you just watch clouds? Seems boring.” _

 

_ “Well, you watch them, but you also try and determine what shapes they look like. These clouds are perfect for that. Look,” Stephen pointed a finger towards the cloud. “Look at the one I’m pointing at. You have to use your imagination a bit, but, you see how all the way to the right there is a bump? It kind of looks like a snout, and if you keep going left you can make out the body shape of a dog, and that little bit on the end is a tail. Do you see it?” _

 

_ Tony’s jaw dropped as he stared at the cloud. “I do kinda see it. That’s pretty cool.” _

 

_ “I used to do this all the time as a child - with my sister when we were younger, and then with my parents when we went on vacation or something. I would lay out on the grass and just glance up at the sky, and this would be how I would pass the time. I would do it for hours at a time, just staring up into the bright, blue sky and study the clouds.” _

 

_ “Wow,” Tony stared at his boyfriend with a slight admiration. “I never thought of this, ever, I didn’t think this was a thing. I mean, I guess I never had that kind of a childhood anyway.” _

 

_ Stephen’s expression softened as he placed a hand on Tony’s cheek. “Let’s pause the studying for now, let’s take a break, what do you say? We can just hang out for a little bit and watch some of these clouds.” _

 

_ “Sure.” _

 

_ “Lay down,” Stephen told Tony, who obliged. Stephen laid down next to him so their shoulders were touching. “Now find a cloud and tell me what you think it looks like. Could be any of them, use your imagination, let it run wild.” _

 

_ “Hmm,” Tony studied the many clouds above him, spotting one to the left of his view. He pointed to it. “That one over there kind of looks like a dragon. There’s like another cloud that looks like the flame out of its mouth. And at the end there’s like spikes and shit, you see it?” _

 

_ “I do see that.” _

 

_ “This is nice,” Tony turned his head to smile at the taller boy. “Thank you. I never thought that doing absolutely nothing but staring at clouds could be fun, but yet, it kind of is. Maybe It’s just because I’m doing it with you.” _

 

_ “You’re so cute, damnit, it’s just not fair.” Stephen muttered, glancing at the boy beside him.  _

 

_ “Funny enough, that’s what I always think about you.” Tony retorted, smiling. “Look at you, again making me into a sap. I hate it.” _

 

_ “You totally love it.” _

 

_ “I know, I totally do.” _

 

_ “I like sappy you, it’s like a different side of you I’ve never seen. It’s like, private to me. It’s awesome.” Stephen admitted, staring back at the clouds. _

 

_ “How selfish of you,” Tony teased. “Keeping my sappiness from the others.” _

 

_ “Oh well,” Stephen smirked before pointing upwards again. “Oh, look! That one looks like a rabbit.” _

 

And now, the two were still laying on their backs, three hours later, squinting their eyes as they tried to decipher cloud shapes through the darkened sky. Laughing, Tony sat up.

 

“I think that’s all what we’re going to see today.” Tony shrugged, smiling. Stephen sat up with a large grin on his face.

 

“We got majorly distracted. We were like that for three hours.”

 

“Yeah but we got to watch the sky change and  _ that _ was pretty fuckin’ lit.” Tony reminded, and Stephen nodded in agreement. 

 

“We took quite the break from studying, though.”

 

“Eh, you’re smart anyway, you don’t even need to study.” 

 

“You’re not wrong there.”

 

A cold breeze blew between them and Tony shivered slightly - the darkened sky had brought out the colder temperatures. Stephen took off his white earmuffs and put them on Tony’s ears.

 

“Why are you putting them on me?”

 

“You’re cold, you’re shivering, I’m not.” Stephen replied, his hands lingering around his ears. He leaned in and touched noses to Tony. “You’re freezing, actually.”

 

“It’s cold out, that’s what happens.” Tony chuckled as he stared into his loving boyfriend’s eyes. Stephen smiled and kissed Tony’s forehead before standing up, holding out his hand for Tony to take. He pulled Tony up and then bent down to grab his stuff., with Tony also bending down to help him.

 

“It’s getting late, my mom probably wants us back for dinner.” Stephen checked the time on his phone.

 

“Yeah, she does.” Tony suddenly stopped what he was doing and looked at Stephen. “Stephen?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Thank you,” Tony smiled as a twinkle appeared in his eyes. “You know, for everything you do.”

 

“You’re welcome Tony, but I don’t do much.” Stephen put his stuff underneath his arm and used his free hand to cover Tony’s cheek.

 

“Bullshit, you’ve done  _ so  _ much. You’re taking care of me while my life is down the drain.” Tony sighed, glancing downwards towards the ground. “I’d still be a mess if it weren’t for you. Guess you really were my savior after all.”

 

“No, Tony, stop it. I’m not a savior. I’m a friend. I’m a boyfriend. I stopped trying to be your knight in shining armor after the first time you told me,” Stephen reminded Tony, whose eyes were still casted downwards. “Remember, you’re making your own choices here. I’m just your cheerleader. You’re doing the work.”

 

Tony glanced up at Stephen. “I still don’t want someone to save me - because I know I can’t really be saved. Stuff like this is...is something that I gotta do myself.”

 

“Right, and you are, you know that, right? You got the job on your own, you built your car, you’re making money-”

 

“-relying on you for living.” Tony interrupted, sighing.

 

“No, you’re not. Remember you only stay at my house on the weekends, and that’s completely fine. The rest of the time, it’s you doing your work. You go to school, you avoid your father, you work, it’s all you, Tony. There’s no savior here, just you.”

 

Tony smiled as he hugged Stephen, digging his face into his neck. Stephen took a deep breath and continued. 

 

“You’re one of the strongest people I know, damnit.”

 

“Let me rephrase my earlier statement, then,” Tony pulled away to stare into the taller boy’s eyes. “Thank you for all of the support you give me.”

 

“That’s so much better,” Stephen smiled as he pressed his lips against Tony’s cold ones. He pulled away. “Now come on, we gotta get home before Beverly Strange starts leaving howlers on my voicemail.”

 

Tony chuckled as he picked up his stuff, and the two walked away from the bridge, hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys haven't already, please be sure to check out 'Those Damn Wedding Bells," another fic by me! I've got one more chapter to complete but it's been so much fun to write. It's a fun fic filled with humor and a story about a fake relationship that obviously turns real!
> 
> Love you all so much  
> -Leaf


	25. March

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out my new fic, Striking Our Matches! :)

“Do you ever think about the butterfly effect?” Tony asked the boy next to him, who turned and faced him with a confused look.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“The butterfly effect. A phenomenon or whatever that is, like, if you step on a butterfly, you unleash a chain of events that affect your future.” Tony turned his head back towards the sky. “Sometimes I think about it.”

 

The two were laying on the hood of Tony’s car, parked near the forest that led to the bridge. They were staring up at the night sky, looking at the stars that surrounded them like a cosmic blanket. Like cloud watching, stargazing was a new pastime for Tony, with Stephen introducing it to him only an hour prior.

 

“Like you wonder how your life would turn out differently if you made a different choice?” Stephen tried to clarify, and Tony nodded.

 

“Yeah, I mean, I’ve made lots of choices, makes me wonder how everything might be different if, well, I made the opposite choice.” Tony turned back to Stephen, his tone becoming more serious. “Like, what if your dad chose not to take his new job? You wouldn’t have moved here, I wouldn’t have met you, and our lives may have been drastically different.” Tony swallowed, looking down. “Or what if I never invited you to come sit with us, or what if you didn’t choose to ask me where the classroom was?”

 

“I don’t tend to get hung up on that kind of stuff.” Stephen admitted, sitting up. “I feel as though pondering on those questions is useless, because we will never really know for sure. And right now we’re living in the present, I don’t like to think of the past.”

 

Tony imitated Stephen, sitting up as well. “I get that. I guess it’s just what I do. Maybe I should stop doing it.”

 

“You do what you want to do, Tony.” Stephen smiled as he cupped his boyfriend’s cheek. “Do what makes you happy.”

 

“But to be honest, it doesn’t make me happy, it makes me wonder a lot and worry.”

 

Stephen’s eyebrows raised. “Worry?”

 

“Like, what if I make the wrong choice and I wind up losing you?” Tony sighed as he removed Stephen's hand from his cheek and hopped off the car. “You’ve been the best thing in my life and, well, I think I’d feel relatively useless without you. What if I make some dumb decision and that costs you?”

 

“Tony, you’re thinking way too far into the future. You need to take a step back.” Stephen hopped off the car and walked towards Tony. “Don’t dwell on stuff like that.”

 

“Harder than you think,” Tony muttered.

 

Stephen pulled the smaller boy into a hug, gently caressing his hair. “I know, Tones, I know. But dwelling on the future only adds to that anxiety that you have, and I know it’s hard to control it, believe me, I do, but you just need to focus on what we have now.”

 

“But what about college?” Tony pulls away from the hug, hands still around Stephen’s waist. “You’re going to leave for college, and I’m staying here and working. What if...what if we can’t work with the distance?”

 

“You’re dwelling on the future again, Tones.”

 

“I can’t help it!” Tony throws his hands up in a small fit of rage. “I want to stop dwelling on it, but I think about it so much. I don’t want to lose you. Or Pepper, or anyone! But you’re all going to be leaving me and that scares me a bit. I’ll be left alone.”

 

“Except you won’t be alone, I’ll only be a text away, so will everyone else.” Stephen smiled softly, taking Tony’s hand and gently squeezing it. “That’s what’s so great about today’s age, we have phones and shit to keep us in touch.”

 

“It wont be the same,” Tony sighed. “I won’t be able to kiss you or hold your stupid hand.”

 

“So keep holding my stupid hand now, focus on the present. Focus on what we have right now. Let’s not worry about that time until it comes. I love spending every minute I have with you and I’m going to continue to do so until I have to go to college, but I’m not going to worry about that, because when I’m with you, I never want it to end, so I focus on that moment in time, making sure you’re happy and content and loving it as much as I am.” Stephen moved Tony’s hand up to his mouth and kissed it.

 

“You really make me feel like a princess sometimes, it’s embarrassing.”

 

“You always say you hate being all lovey dovey but in reality, you love it so much and you want me to keep doing it.” Stephen smirked and pulled his boyfriend closer by grabbing his waist. 

 

“Ugh, don’t expose me like that.” Tony leaned forward and touched his nose to the boy opposite of him. 

 

“I can expose you all I want.”

 

“It costs you, though.”

 

“Hm?” Stephen smiled. “What is the cost?”

 

“A kiss. And it’s gotta be a good one, not that fake peck shit. Real kiss. Passionate, like you  _ mean _ it.” Tony smirked, staring into Stephen’s oceanic eyes. 

 

“You’re exposing yourself, here.” Stephen chuckled softly. “You really just want that kiss, don’t you.”

 

Tony leaned forward and closed the gap between them, tightening his grip on the back of Stephen’s neck, easing every aching thought into it. His worries dropped out of his head as Stephen kissed back with an equal amount of passion, and together they swayed underneath a shield of stars. Tony pulled away and stared at his boyfriend with a twinkle in his eye, smirking. “I did want it, and I got it.”

 

“I swear, everytime I kiss you it’s like it’s the first damn time.” Stephen touched his nose to Tony’s. “I want to stare back up at the sky. It’s a beautiful night.”

 

“Fine, but don’t be all nerdy and pointing out constellations and crap.”

 

“Why not?” Stephen smiled as he let go of Tony and sat back on the car, laying back. “I think you secretly enjoy it.”

 

“Hmm, all it does and just tell me how intellectual my boyfriend is and how I’m not even close to that amount of intelligence.” Tony teased ever so slightly, leaning back on the hood of his car. He grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and squeezed it.

 

“Only Tony Stark can say those words while laying down on the hood of his car that he practically built from scratch.” Stephen shook his head, smiling an amused grin. “Don’t undermine your intelligence, Tony, I swear to god, you’re so bright.”

 

“Bright? Who are you? My elementary school teacher?” Tony smirked and Stephen shook his head. 

 

“You really are something, Tony, I swear.”

 

“Hmm.”

 

The two stayed silent for a bit, watching the night sky twinkle in an array of patterns.

 

“Hey Tones?” Stephen asked suddenly, turning his head.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Do you believe in fate?” 

 

“Being honest, I don’t know. Sometimes I do, sometimes I don’t.” Tony admitted, shrugging. “Why?”

 

“Well, your whole spiel on the butterfly effect before got me thinking that maybe fate  _ could _ play a role, but that’s only if you believe in it, I guess. I never really did, until, you know, just now. I don’t know, I’m kind of rambling.” Stephen chuckled nervously.

 

“It’s okay to ramble, and I kind of understand what you’re saying. Fate could play a role.”

 

“I don’t normally believe in it, but maybe...maybe I was meant to be with you.” Stephen stared back up at the sky. “I don’t know.”

 

“I wouldn’t be opposed to believing in that.”

 

“Yeah, I don’t know.”

 

“Hey,” Tony squeezed Stephen’s hand lightly. “Let’s not ponder over that, like you told me, let’s just focus on this moment.”

 

“You’re rubbing off onto me.” Stephen shook his head and chuckled.

 

“That sounds  _ so _ dirty.”

 

“Get your mind out of the goddamn gutter.” The taller boy laughed hard, shaking his head yet again.

 

“Tell me, what’s the real name for the big dipper again?”

 

“Ursa Major. It’s part of a bigger constellation.” Stephen informed, turning back to face Tony. “Thought you didn’t like my nerdy spiels?”

 

“I might have lied.”

 

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” Stephen reminded hm.

 

“I know.” Tony smiled, leaning his head on top of Stephen shoulder. “I could stay like this forever.”

 

Stephen gripped Tony’s hand and squeezed it, bringing it up and kissing it once again, before setting it back down. The two stared up at the sky, admiring the cosmic background, and both wishing for the moment to last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them so much omg


	26. March

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last fluff filler chapter!! Prepare yourself for some upcoming angst :)
> 
> Warnings: Underage drinking, some sickness, be wary.

Tony dug through his dresser, throwing clothes behind him as he looked for something to wear to Rhodey’s party. It was a Saint Patrick’s Day party - the perfect excuse for getting wasted for fun. His wardrobe rarely consisted of green, however, and he was digging through a  _ lot _ of clothes, trying to find something that he could wear. He knew he would never hear the end of it if he showed up to a Saint Patrick’s Day wearing a different color - he was sure he would be barred from getting any drinks.

 

Tony sighed as he reached the bottom of his dresser -  _ nothing _ . How could someone not own any green? He turned back around and huffed as he saw the mess he made - he’d just clean it up another day. The boy dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone, and pulling up his boyfriend’s contact. He pressed the call button and held it up to his ear.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Babe, hey.” Tony smiled - he loved hearing his voice.

 

“Tony, what’s up?”

 

“Do you have any green that I can wear? I actually dug through my entire dresser and found nothing - and I don’t want Pepper or Nat in my face and blocking me from getting any drinks, so could I borrow something?”

 

Stephen laughed on the other line. “Really? You own  _ no _ green? Like, none whatsoever?”

 

“None, well, like, there’s the occasional striped shirt, but that’s not  _ completely  _ green. You know? Like I wanted to go  _ all out _ this year, but I forgot about it and of course waited until the last minute, because that’s just what I do best.” Tony chuckled slightly, collapsing on his bed. “So can I borrow some stuff? You can give it to me when I pick you up.”

 

“Of course babe,” Stephen chuckled. “I’ve got some stuff for you to wear. I’ve also got some bead necklaces from an old party I had gone to a couple of years ago.”

 

“You’re the fucking best, Stephanie. I hope you know that.” Tony sighed as he grinned. “What in the world would I do without you?”

 

“Hmm, I don’t think there would be much difference.” Stephen replied on the other line. Tony snorted and shook his head as if Stephen could see.

 

“I think there would be a huge ass difference, baby. Huge.” Tony told the other boy. “I think this argument could go on for hours, so maybe I’ll pick you up in about thirty minutes and we can head over to Rhodey’s, sound good?”

 

“Sounds amazing - I can’t wait to see you.”

 

“Stephen please, we just saw each other in school.” Tony reminded, slightly amused at how cheeky his boyfriend was.

 

“Yeah, and? I love seeing your cute face.” 

 

“Ew, cheesy much?” Tony could hear Stephen chuckle on the other line, clearly amused at Tony’s faux hatred for sappiness.

 

“I’ll see you soon, babe.” Tony’s heart always managed to flutter whenever Stephen called him “babe.” 

 

“Alright. Take care.” Tony smiled as he pressed the  _ end call _ button on his phone. It had only been a month and a half, but Tony felt so giddy with every moment that him and Stephen had - like it was the first time they were doing said moment. Every kiss was filled with passion, every hand holding was filled with shyness and slight blushing - it was all just amazing, and Tony had never felt this way about anyone since Pepper.

 

The house was silent - his father was out probably drinking at a bar. That made things a lot easier for Tony - he would be able to just slip out of the house and return the next morning, hopefully while his father was still passed out from being completely hammered as usual.

 

He lounged on his bed, browsing various social media sites, waiting until it was time to pick Stephen up in his car. When that time came, he quickly grabbed his keys and wallet and flew down the stairs and out the door, racing to his car. Tony texted Stephen that he was on his way and told FRIDAY to start his car.

 

Stephen was waiting outside for him when Tony pulled up, and he put the car in park and unlocked his door. Stephen opened the door and got into the passenger seat, leaning over to press a quick kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. “Hey, cutie.”

 

“Hey hot stuff, you got the green shit?” Tony smirked as Stephen nodded, handing him a shirt. 

 

“Of course I do, here you go.” 

 

“Babe, you’re the goddamn best.” Tony grinned ear to ear as he took off his shirt, with Stephen making a whistling noise as he did so. Tony put the green shirt on and smirked as his boyfriend’s response. “I know, you like what you see.”

 

“Oh, you bet I do,” Stephen purred. “But we should probably get going to Rhodey’s. Oh, and here’s that necklace thing, just to add a little spice.” Stephen handed Tony a green beaded necklace.

 

“Thanks, Stephanie,” Tony replied, putting on the necklace and putting his car back in drive. “I’ll be able to drink tonight, thanks to you.”

 

“Of course, Tony.” Stephen turned his head and smiled - it was enough to make Tony blush: Stephen’s smile was just so beautiful.

 

“You know, you have the most amazing smile.” Tony remarked, eyes glancing towards the taller boy. Of course, the statement caused Stephen to grin even wider and let out a shy laugh.

 

“You’re the reason behind this smile.”

 

“Aw, babe, you’re gonna make me blush.”

 

“I already did.” Stephen pointed out and Tony chuckled, nodding his head in admittance. 

 

“You got me there.”

 

The rest of the drive was filled with laughter and smiles from the two of them, and as Tony was walking into Rhodey’s house with his hand interlocked with Stephen’s, he thought about how happy he was. He could not, for the life of him, remember a time where he was this happy to be with someone. Pepper was fun, but it wasn’t  _ him _ . It didn’t fill that void. Stephen, however, fit - just like a lost puzzle piece. Tony squeezed Stephen’s hand slightly as he looked up at him, and Stephen returned the look and squeezed Tony’s hand back.

 

“Lovebirds! Hey!” Rhodey greeted as the two walked through the door. He gave them both a hug. “Happy Saint Patty’s Day! I see you’re both wearing green, so Pepper won’t yell at you.” Rhodey let out a chuckle, he seemed to already be a tad tipsy. “Go on, get drinks, we’re all in the usual area.”

 

Stephen followed Tony into the kitchen, walking past and waving at his friends along the way. Natasha was in the kitchen grabbing herself a beer.

 

“Oh! When did you two get here?” She asked. 

 

“Just now,” Tony answered, grabbing two cups and setting them down. “Happy Saint Patty’s Day, Nat!”

 

“Oh yes, Happy Free Excuse to Drink Even When You’re Not Irish Day!” She laughed as she walked past them. “I’ll see you both in there.”

 

“Alright, bye Nat.” Tony chuckled as he grabbed a handle of Vodka and poured some into the two cups. “You want Lemonade or Sprite?”

 

“Lemonade, baby, don’t you know me?” Stephen teased, hugging his boyfriend from behind.

 

“Just wondering if you wanted to spice things up a bit.” Tony replied, reaching a hand up to cup Stephen’s cheek. He used his other hand to grab the lemonade and pour it into the two cups. He turned around in Stephen’s arms and wrapped his own around Stephen’s neck, closing the gap between them for a quick kiss.

 

“Woah, woah, woah, PDA alert.” Bucky called out as he walked into the kitchen. Tony pulled away and rolled his eyes. 

 

“Says you, Bucko, you and Steve never leave each other’s mouths.” Tony turned back around to grab the two drinks and handed one to Stephen.

 

“I’m only teasing, don’t worry.” Bucky smirked as he grabbed himself a beer. “I gotta ask though, have you two fucked yet?”

 

Stephen shook his head. “No, we have not.”

 

“And that is literally none of your business.” Steve’s voice interrupted them as he crossed his arms. He walked over to Bucky.

 

“Yeah, Steve, I know it’s not my business, but I asked it anyway.” Bucky took a sip of his beer. “You know, Steve and I have done it numerous times-”

 

“Bucky!” Steve glared at his partner, who held his hands up in faux surrendering. 

 

“Alright, jesus.” Bucky shrugged.

 

Tony grabbed Stephen’s hand and pointed out the kitchen door. “We’re gonna head into the living room, we’ll see you guys there, alright?”

 

“Sounds good.”

 

Tony and Stephen head out into the living room and collapse on the couch. Pepper was also on the couch and she squealed as the two sat down.

 

“Hey guys! I was hoping you guys would show up soon!” She glanced at their outfits. “Glad to see you guys are wearing green as well!”

 

“Well, we did feel threatened if we didn’t wear green.” Tony noted, to which Pepper chuckled.

 

“Yeah, I know, I just wanted everyone to be in the spirit! Like Halloween.”

 

“I get that,” Stephen reassured. “But we all seem to be wearing green, so you accomplished something.”

 

Tony started downing his drink, making an “ah” noise after he finished. He got up and began walking towards the kitchen.

 

“Woah, Tones, baby.” Stephen called out, grabbing his arm. “You drank that awfully fast.”

 

“I want to get drunk, Stephanie. Just trust me,” he flashed Stephen a smile. “I’ll be just fine.”

 

***

 

Except Tony was not fine.

 

Stephen sat on the bathroom floor, gently rubbing Tony’s back as he vomited into the toilet. “Shh, baby, it’s okay, it’s okay.”

 

“Fuck me…” Tony gagged. “I hate being like this.”

 

“You need some water?” Stephen shook his head as he corrected himself. “No, you do, I’m gonna get you some water, can you handle being on your own for a couple of minutes?”

 

“Yes. Please get some water.” Tony gasped as he coughed - it had been so long since he had gotten sick from drinking.

 

Stephen left quickly and returned just as fast with a water bottle. He handed it to his boyfriend. “Drink,” He ordered. Tony obliged, reaching out to grab the bottle and drinking it. “Drink it slowly, Tones.”

 

Tony turned back to the toilet and vomited more. “I’m so sorry, Stephen.”

 

“Don’t be sorry, babe, you’re fine.”

 

“This is,” Tony breathed, coughing a bit. “This is embarrassing.” 

 

“Oh, Tony.” Stephen rubbed Tony’s back as he sat on the floor again. “This is normal - it happens sometimes. You just drank too much too fast.”

 

Tony flushed the toilet and drank more water, collapsing next to Stephen on the floor. “I want to sleep.” He whispered rather quietly. 

 

Stephen got up and lifted his boyfriend up in a bridal carry. “Come on, let’s get you in a bed.” He walked out of the bathroom and found Rhodey, who wanted to know if Tony was alright.

 

“He’s fine, just drank too much. Do you have a bed I can put him in? He’s tired.” 

 

“Yes, just upstairs and to the left. There should be a garbage can in there that you can put next to him incase he pukes. Remember to make sure he sleeps on his side.” Rhodey informed, and Stephen nodded.

 

“Gotcha.” He carried Tony upstairs and into the room, relieved to find that it was a queen-sized bed. He put Tony in the bed and on his side, and his eyes fluttered open.

 

“Stephen...thank you…” he managed to whisper, before closing his eyes and passing out. Stephen pressed a kiss to his forehead and grabbed the garbage can, placing it next to Tony. He crawled into bed right next to Tony and rubbed his back.

 

“You’re welcome, Tones.” Stephen smiled as he pressed another kiss to Tony’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my softies


	27. April

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Homophobic slurs, Violence.

Tony sat in his car in the school parking lot - rain beating down on the roof of the car. He was waiting for the rain to let up a tad before driving home, as well as waiting for other kids in school to leave the parking lot so there wouldn’t be much of a traffic jam.

 

The rain was calming, if he was going to be honest. Tony had always enjoyed the rain and the peace that came with it. Whenever it rained while he was at the bridge, he would go into his car and lay in the backseat, listening to the sound of rain hitting the roof and windshield of the car. It provided a sense of calmness.

 

A clap of thunder startled Tony - signalling that perhaps the rain was  _ not _ going to let up soon. He turned his car on and started driving slowly and carefully, not wanting to get into any accident. The water bouncing off the road made it hard to see when he was driving behind other cars, and it was pretty anxiety-inducing. Tony took several deep breaths, it wasn’t that far to his house, he’d be just fine.

 

Another thunderclap shook through the air and Tony sucked in his breath - he just wanted to get home and lock himself in his room, maybe listen to the storm a bit. It wouldn't be worth going to the bridge at this point.

 

With a sigh of relief he pulled up onto his driveway and ran towards the door, using his backpack as a shield to protect him from the rain. He huffed and panted as he was able to get under the overpass over the door, and as he looked back he saw a huge lightning bolt light up the sky, followed by the monstrous roar of thunder.

 

“Damn,” the boy said to himself. “That’s some fuckin’ thunder right there.” He took a deep breath and opened the door, kicking off his shoes and heading upstairs.

 

“Tony,” a gruff voice called out. “Come here.”

 

Tony froze in his tracks, his heart pounding -  _ shit _ . He carefully placed his backpack down on the steps and walked into the kitchen, where he saw his father sitting at the table, drinking a Heineken. “What?” He asked, his tone monotone and slightly annoyed.

 

“I was at the bar last night - talking to some people-”

 

“That’s unsurprising.” Tony muttered, and Howard slammed his fist into the table, causing Tony to jump.

 

“Quiet!” Howard glared, and he continued. “One man was tellin’ me about his son - how he’s got a boy the same age as you. I didn’t really care to bring you up into conversation, until he turned to me and asked how your relationship was goin’.”

 

Tony’s heart skipped a beat as his mouth opened slightly, his eye widening as a sense of fear overcame him.

 

“At first, I was thinkin’, why the fuck would I care,” Howard went on. “But I got curious, so I asked ‘what relationship? I didn’t know Tony was in one.’ ‘Cause you had broken up with that blonde bimbo awhile ago-”

 

“Don’t call her that.” Tony interrupted, avoiding eye contact with Howard.

 

“Whatever. Anyway, he said his son had seen you holding hands with someone, so I asked him ‘do you know what she looked like?’And he stared at me like I was crazy.” Howard downed his beer and slammed it down. “Told me that it wasn’t no girl, but it was a boy. Said you were holdin’ hands with a boy.”

 

Tony’s heart raced as he backed up against the wall. “I-I don’t know what you mean.”

 

“Holdin’ hands with boys, huh? I always knew you were a mistake, and now this just proved it even more.” Howard stood up from the table. “I don’t ever recall raising a little  _ faggot _ .”

 

He hissed that word and it struck right through Tony. His face turned a beet red. “You never raised me at  _ all _ .” Tony barked, inching his way away from Howard to the counter.

 

“You lived under this roof, I raised ya.” Howard shot back and Tony shook his head.

 

“That wasn’t raising me. You never fucking raised me, never fucking supported me, only punched and kicked me whenever you got angry!” Tony spewed, something inside him was snapping.

 

“You deserve every fuckin’ beating you got! Ruinin’ my life like you did, and now I find out you’re also a faggot piece of shit? Could you get any worse?”

 

“You were just selfish! You could have gotten the abortion, you fucking piece of crap! I would have been out of your life if you just let her abort me! But no, you had to be a selfish cockshit and force her to have that baby. This isn’t my fault! It’s  _ NOT _ !” The boy clenched his fists as he screamed at the older man. “And don’t even get me started on how you think it’s murder. You practically beat me every single fuckin’ day that you  _ could _ have murdered me - you think ‘God’ gives a shit about that? Selfish bitch, that’s what you fucking are!”

 

Howard moved closer to Tony, his teeth baring as Tony backed away. “You son of a bitch, you think you can talk to your father like that?”

 

Tony’s eyes spotted a bottle on the counter and threw it at Howard, who ducked. “ _ YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!”  _ He cried out.

 

“Think you’re so tough, huh?” Howard leaped at Tony, who backed up into a wall. “Nothin’ but a weak faggot-”

 

“Fuck you.” Tony hissed as Howard leaned in closer. “Swing at me, go ahead, I’ll fight back this time.”

 

Howard let out an unsettling laugh. “You couldn’t win against me. I’m stronger and heavier than you. And-” Howard put a hand around Tony’s throat. “You need to know that  _ you’re _ the failure.”

 

Something inside Tony snapped. Using his feet, he kicked Howard in the crotch, who doubled over in pain and released Tony’s neck. While he was bent over, Tony punched his father in the nose, sending Howard to go stumbling backwards and into the table. “I’m  _ not _ the failure.  _ You _ are.”

 

He walked up to Howard, took his head, and slammed it into the table. “You failed as a father. As a human being!”

 

Howard tried to swing but missed his target, and Tony grabbed his arm and twisted it, causing Howard to cry out in pain. 

 

“I had to do  _ everything _ ,” Tony hissed. “On my own.  _ Everything _ . You never did one thing for me.  _ Ever. _ You call  _ that _ raising me, you piece of shit?”

 

Tony kicked him in the stomach, and Howard gasped, trying to catch his breath. Tony stared into his unnerving eyes and his head filled with anger as his fist came down again, striking Howard in the face once more, knocking him to the ground.

 

“ _ This is how it feels! This is how it feels to be me!” _ Tony cried out, his anger overtaking his emotions as he kept punching his father. “Getting beaten up for just being you!”

 

Howard bellowed in pain, his face soaked in blood and unable to say anything but take the beating. He tried flailing his arms but it was rendered useless. 

 

“I didn’t want to be in this life either! But you know what? I fucking did everything on my own!” Tony grasped Howard’s collar and pulled him closer to his face. The man was laying on the floor and Tony was on top of him. 

 

“I raised myself!” Tony slammed Howard’s head into the floor.

 

“I built myself a fucking car!” He punched Howard in the face.

 

“I got myself the best fucking job!” Another punch.

 

“I’m gonna graduate this year!”  _ Smack! _

 

“And best of all,” Tony gritted his teeth. “I found someone who actually gives a shit about me, and doesn’t think I’m a fucking fuck up. Someone who I can trust. Someone who I want to spend the rest of my life with.”

 

Tony leaned in closer, fury raging in his eyes. “And you know what else? I’m going to have a son one day. And I will love him and raise him and support him and I will  _ never! Be like you! _ ” Tears formed at the edge of his eyes as his father stared blankly at him.

 

The corners of Howard’s mouth turned upwards in a hint of a smile as he weakly spoke. “It’s funny, because whenever I look at you, it’s like I’m starin’ into a fuckin’ mirror.”

 

Tony, in an instant feat of rage, grabbed the Heineken bottle off the kitchen table and cried out “ _ NO”  _ as he slammed it into Howard’s head, causing broken pieces of glass to go flying everywhere and Howard to be knocked unconscious. Tony’s chest heaved up and down as he breathed heavily, staring at the damage he had done. His father’s face was bloody and Tony’s hands were stained with blood. In an instant, Tony back away, sitting against the wall. Tears were streaming down his face at that point.

 

_ It’s like I’m starin’ into a fuckin’ mirror. _ Those words kept echoing throughout Tony’s mind. He was right - he was just like Howard, resorting to violence when he was angry. His father laid there, unconscious and beaten, and Tony was not even sure if he was alive. He felt a familiar sense of panic run through his veins and his chest tightened, and he pulled out his phone. Another clap of thunder caused him to whimper a bit.

 

“Hello?” A voice answered. “Tony?”

 

“Please. Come over, Stephen.  _ Please! _ ” Tony choked out, his tears mixing in with the blood on his face.

 

“Tony, are you okay?”

 

“Just come here. Please. My house. I need you. I need you right now. Just go through the front door, it’s unlocked.”

 

“Okay, I’m coming.” Stephen reassured, and shuffling on the other line indicated he was moving. “I’ll be there soon, just, keep breathing.”

 

Tony hung up, a chorus of sobs filling the room in addition to the rain. His eyes kept trailing to Howard’s unconscious body laying on the floor, reminding him of how...violent...Tony was.

 

Stephen swung open the door about five minutes later, racing into the kitchen. His eyes widened at the sight of Howard, beaten and bruised, broken glass everywhere, and Tony, sitting against a wall. He ran over to Tony.

 

“Tony, baby, what’s wrong, what happened? Are you okay?” Stephen grabbed Tony’s face, his eyes widening in worry.

 

“I fought back, Stephen,” Tony’s voice was muffled through his sobs. “I-I fought back.”

 

Stephen pulled Tony in closer and his hand stroked his hair, gently cooing him. “Tones, it’s alright, it’s alright.”

 

“I don’t know if he’s alive!” Tony managed to gasp. “I got so angry, Stephen, I got...so angry.” Tony sobbed into Stephen’s shoulder. Stephen squeezed his boyfriend tightly.

 

“We gotta call someone, Tony.” Stephen released Tony and moved towards Howard, picking up his wrist and pressing two fingers against it. “There’s a pulse, he’s alive, he’s just unconscious.”

 

Tony put his hands over his face and sobbed louder. “I’m just like him. I’m just fucking like him.”

 

“No, Tony. No.” Stephen moved back over to Tony and held his face again. “Look at me, Tony.”

 

Tony’s eyes flickered towards Stephen’s blue ones. They were beginning to fill with tears. 

 

“You are not him, Tony. You aren’t. You defended yourself from him, you fought back because that was what you needed to do.” Stephen closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to Tony’s. “You are not him.”

 

Tony sniffled as he glanced downwards. “I can’t live here anymore.”

 

“You’re going to stay with me.”

 

“No,” Tony shook his head slightly. “I can’t do that to your parents, I can’t mooch off of them anymore.”

 

“We have the room, Tony. And I’m not letting you live on the streets, I’m just  _ not _ .” Stephen’s tears were very prominent at this point. “Until you can move out, you’re staying with me.”

 

Tony stared at his boyfriend through tear stained eyes as he sniffled. “Stephen?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I...I love you.”

 

Stephen pulled away from Tony as he blinked. Tears streamed down Tony’s face. Stephen put a hand out and wiped them away, pressing a yearning kiss to Tony’s lips.

 

“I love you too. We’ll get through this.” Stephen touched his nose to Tony’s. “Everything is going to be alright. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeeet we love angst!
> 
> also, first time they said i love you? what a moment!


	28. April

The hospital was filled with sounds of distant beeps and nurses scrambling to their patients - it was enough to give Tony more anxiety than he already had. He sat in the chairs outside his father’s room with his head in his hands. Stephen was next to him, rubbing his back in a soothing manner, trying to ease the anxiety and tension.

 

They had called an ambulance for Howard soon after the incident, and rode along with Howard, who was still unconscious. It was difficult to ascertain what Tony’s future really held with the incident - and that uncertainty prompted anxiety to flow through Tony’s veins. 

 

He sobbed into his hands, trying to muffle his sounds. Stephen pulled him closer and gently cooed him.

 

“What if he doesn’t make it?” Tony sniffled, lifting his head up and shifting his glistening, brown eyes towards Stephen. “What if I fucking murdered him?”

 

“He’s going to make it, Tony. You only knocked him out.” Stephen tried to reassure the boy. “The doctor will be out soon to tell us the situation.”

 

“But what if-“

 

“Babe, no.” Stephen gently held Tony’s face in his hands. “No what ifs. Everything is going to be okay. I promise you.” He leaned forward and kissed Tony’s forehead lightly. “And even  _ if _ it’s not okay, I can guarantee that I will be right here, by your side.”

 

For the first time in awhile, Tony smiled and he flung his arms around his boyfriend, nuzzling into his neck and letting out a few sobs.

 

“Shh, baby. It’s alright.” Stephen consoled the boy by gently petting his hair and holding him tightly. “Let it all out - crying is okay.”

 

The sound of footsteps caused the two of them to glance up, and they see Pepper and Rhodey bolting towards them, Pepper in a craze and Rhodey concerned.

 

“Tony!” Pepper knelt down and hugged him. “Tony are you alright? Are you hurt?”

 

“I’m alright.”

 

“What...what happened?” Rhodey asked. Tony sniffled as he grabbed Stephen’s hand. He looked up at the blue eyes and wondered if he should tell the truth. Stephen blinked slowly, letting him know that it was his choice.

 

“My father and I got into a fight. I slammed a glass bottle into his head.” Tony murmured, and Pepper gasped as she covered her mouth.

 

“Oh my god, Tony, how could you do such a thing-“

 

“I had no other choice!” Tony snapped, gritting his teeth. His eyes widened as he saw Pepper’s surprised face and took a deep breath. “Pepper, Rhodey, there’s something that you should know.”

 

“What is it, Tones?”

 

“My father abused me. Constantly. I would have to cover bruises not to worry you. I would-“ Tony sucked in his breath. “I would wear Pepper’s old makeup to cover up bruises.”

 

Pepper’s hands returned to her mouth as a tear rolled down her face. 

 

“I...I fought back today. Showed him what it was like to be me. I went...I think I went too far.”

 

“Tony...oh my god...Tony…” Pepper’s arms found their way around Tony’s neck as she pulled him close. “All this time?”

 

Tony sobbed into the crook of her neck. “Yes. Since middle school. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you. Please don’t be mad. Please.”

 

“Tony, I, I could never be mad at you for that. I just am so upset that you had to go through this,” Pepper sniffled. “You finally stood up for yourself. I’m so proud.”

 

“Tony, we just are so glad you’re alright.” Rhodey added, sitting down on the opposite side of Tony, gently rubbing his shoulder. “Stephen texted us and said that your father was in the hospital, we came right away. The rest don’t know about anything.”

 

“I figured you guys were the closest to Tony, so…” Stephen clarified. “I just thought Tony would want to see you both.”

 

Pepper glanced at Stephen and held a hand out to gently squeeze Stephen’s knee. Her hand found its way back to Tony and grabbed his face. She kissed his forehead lightly. “You’re so brave, Tony.”

 

“It’s all my fault.”

 

“It never once was your fault.” Rhodey told him. “Your life was not your fault.”

 

“Don’t blame yourself.” Stephen added, and took his thumb to wipe away a tear under Tony’s eye.

 

“Excuse me?” A voice interrupted. A woman in an all white outfit stepped out of the hospital room. “Are there any immediate members here?”

 

“I am.” Tony spoke up, standing up. “His son, I’m his son.”

 

“Please come here, I would like to speak with you.” The doctor made a motion with her hand. Tony obliged, stepping away from his friends. The doctor started talking in a hushed whisper. “Mr. Stark, your father has amnesia.”

 

Tony’s eyes widened. “What?”

 

“He woke up and was unable to remember who he was, and doesn’t recall any memories. Full scale amnesia.”

 

“That’s…” Tony’s eyes glanced downwards to the floor in a nervous state. “That’s awful…”

 

“Yes. It is. I offer my sincerest condolences. You can visit him, if you’d like.” The woman stated calmly, and Tony glanced back at his friends. He turned back to the doctor and nodded.

 

“Yes, I’ll go in.” Tony sighed, and the doctor stepped aside and allowed Tony to walk into the room.

 

His father was connected to some tubes - and he looked  _ awful. _ His face was bruised and his nose looked broken, and he had a rather large gash from where Tony smashed the bottle on his head. Tony could take note of the stitches around the gash - and an instant wave of guilt overcame him.

 

Howard weakly turned his head towards the boy. He raised an eyebrow. “D-doctor?”

 

Tony shook his head. “No...just...just visiting.”

 

Howard’s eyes widened as his gruff voice asked: “do I know you?”

 

Tony’s breath hitched and his memories flooded his mind. Howard did not know who he was - he did not know his son. He did not remember the constant torture he put Tony through, the horrid bruises, and the deep slashes. He did not remember his mother and the pain he had caused her. He did not remember who Howard Stark was, why he failed, or even what he failed at.

 

For a moment, Tony thought about saying his name - an opportunity to start over - a way for him and his father to finally get along.

 

But staring into those dazed eyes, Tony only saw the anger that had haunted him for years. He only saw the fists that pounded into him. He only saw the abuse that he had endured. He only saw the monster who repeatedly told him that he was a fuck up.

 

Tears welled up in Tony’s eyes as his father repeated the question once more.

 

“Do I know you? Who are you?”

 

He took a deep breath and shook his head. “No. You don’t know me. I only found you unconscious. I just - I just came to visit.”

 

Howard nodded. “Oh, well, thanks I guess. I wish I remembered who I was.”

 

_ An abusive, shitty excuse for a father.  _ Tony wanted to scream.

 

Instead, he sucked in his breath and took a piece of paper, writing a number on it. He put it on the table beside the bed. “This...is your parent’s number. Don’t ask me why I have it, I did some research to try and get in contact with some people.”

 

Howard raised an eyebrow. “Thank you?”

 

Tony turned around to walk out, only looking back to inform his father about one more subject. “Oh, and when you call, if they ask you about a Tony, just say he’s out of the picture.”

 

“Okay, who...who is Tony?”

 

Tony gulped, and a single tear ran down his face. “Someone... who is out of your life, someone who you probably shouldn’t bother dwelling over.”

 

Before Howard could respond, Tony stepped out of the room, running straight towards Stephen and collapsing in his arms. Stephen kissed his boyfriend’s forehead, gently shushing him. “It’s alright, Tony.”

 

“He doesn’t know who I am. He doesn’t know who he is…” Tony choked out.

 

“Did you tell him?” Pepper asked.

 

Tony pulled away and shook his head. “No. I didn’t tell him.”

 

“So you’re just...a stranger to him?”

 

“That’s all I really ever was to him, anyway.” Tony shrugged, his voice calm. “But now he doesn’t have to put his hands on me anymore.”

 

“Tony…” Pepper pulled Tony in close. “Tony I’m so sorry about all of this. You deserve so much better.”

 

“It’s okay.” Tony reassured, pulling away to grab his things. “Come on, let’s...let’s get out of here.” He started walking, and then turned to face his friends.

 

“I’ve got a new chapter of my life to start, without Howard Stark,” He smiled softly. “And with all of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :')
> 
> love u all sm


	29. April

It had been about two weeks since the incident with Howard, and Tony made it explicitly clear to not ever mention his father again. 

 

The last time he heard about Howard, he was denying to press charges and start an investigation, probably due to the very slim chance he had at a case. He claimed that pressing charges was not going to get him his memory back, and from what he had heard, it was not good memories anyway. Amnesia made it difficult to actually present a case, Tony realized. He felt relieved, knowing that he wasn't going to be investigated and stressed about trying to defend himself. 

 

It wasn’t like he didn’t have an excuse - his father was abusive and he had witnesses for that.

 

But the added stress was unnecessary, and Tony was thankful that for  _ once _ in his life, he got off scott-free.

 

Tony was recovering, slowly but surely. He was officially staying at Stephen’s place until he was ready to move out. Stephen’s parents told him that there was no rush and that they were glad to house him for as long as he needs, and Tony thanked them immensely. He would sleep in the bedroom across from Stephen’s room, which was perfect, as occasionally, Tony would be plagued by nightmares regarding his father. If needed, he would just go across the hall and get into bed with Stephen, who would stay up until Tony was calm enough to fall asleep.

 

There were nights where Tony pretended to fall asleep just so Stephen could sleep, and during those nights Tony would lie awake, thinking about how lucky he was to have someone as caring as Stephen in his life.

 

Most nights, however, Tony would fall asleep next to Stephen after the nightmares haunted him, and he would awake in the morning with an alarm gently ringing in the background and a warm pair of lips on his forehead.

 

Tony opened his eyes and blinked a few times, before sitting up and yawning. Stephen sat in the bed next to him, with his cute, ruffled bed hair that Tony just wanted to ruffle up even more. 

 

“Mornin’, sleepy head.” Stephen smiled, this time pressing a kiss to the other’s lips. “Any more bad dreams?”

 

“Nope.” Tony returned the smile as he got up off the bed. “You’re my magical cure, you know that.”

 

“I’m glad I can be your magical cure.” Stephen grinned before opening the door to his room. “You should probably go get dressed.”

 

“Nah, I think I’ll just go to school looking like this.” Tony grinned, his sarcasm becoming apparent. He was wearing nothing but pajama pants.

 

“Ha, ha, as much as I  _ love _ that look on you, bed hair and all.” Stephen flashed a wink. “You should go get dressed. I set the alarm a little later today so you could sleep.”

 

“Aw, you didn’t have to do that…” Tony replied, walking past Stephen and out the door. “I can go on a few hours of sleep.”

 

“I’d prefer it if you didn’t.” Stephen told him, his tone becoming a tad more serious. “You need as much sleep as possible, love.”

 

Tony smiled softly as he grabbed Stephen’s face and pulled him close for a kiss, closing his eyes as he did so. He pulled away and opened his eyes slowly and blinked, smiling once more before turning around to go into the other room.

 

When Tony returned back from the hospital, he had gone home and began packing all of his items and clothing. He was moving out, making sure he was completely out of his father’s life. His friends came over and helped him out, making sure to completely erase any trace of Tony in the house. He had been waiting for that day, but somehow, it had seemed anticlimactic. Perhaps it was because he was already half-living at Stephen’s, not that he had minded.

 

Tony sighed as he pulled out clothes from the dresser - his thoughts were drifting towards the incident. 

 

He was to blame for his father’s amnesia.

 

Tony sucked in his breath and put on an old Black Sabbath t-shirt and some jeans. He didn’t bother to fix his hair, which was sprung up in all places and sporting a crazy look. 

 

“Hey, love? Come on, we gotta get going.” Stephen called out through the door. 

 

“Okay, I just gotta use the bathroom, Stephanie.” Tony replied, opening the door to reveal Stephen in a blue sweater. He looked  _ adorable _ . “Cute.”

 

“I know, but come on, we’re gonna be late.”

 

“Relax,” Tony smiled as he walked down the hall into the bathroom. “We’ll make it, no need to worry.”

 

***

 

The school was in a little bit of a craze. The student council was placing posters everywhere as a reminder that prom tickets were going to go on sale within the next week. Tony stood in the hallway, reading the poster, and realized he had  _ completely _ forgotten about prom. He turned to Stephen and pointed at the poster.

 

“Did you know that prom tickets go on sale next week? I completely forgot about that.” He chuckled slightly and grabbed Stephen’s hand.

 

“I knew, of course, because  _ I’m _ the responsible one.” Stephen teased, and Tony made a pouting face.

 

“Well, I assume we are going to go together?”

 

“Nah, I figured I’d take that one chic in my gym class.” Stephen smirked, and Tony pulled his hand away to cross his arms. “Of course, dummy.”

 

“Ooh, you’re a little sassy today, baby.” Tony raised an eyebrow and the corners of his mouth lifted in a teensy smirk. “What’s got your panties in a twist?”

 

Stephen laughed, pinching Tony’s cheek. “Nothing, just teasing you.”

 

“You know I’m paying for both of our tickets, right?”

 

“Nonsense,” Stephen replied. “I’m paying.”

 

“Hey,” Tony furrowed his eyebrows. “I’ve got some money now, I can afford it.”

 

“You only work a couple of hours a week because of school.”

 

“So? I still make a little more than minimum.” Tony reassured his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around Stephen’s neck. “Look, you’re letting me live at your house-”

 

“Yeah, which is why you should start saving and not worry about prom tickets-” Stephen interrupted.

 

“Hush, Stephanie, let me finish.” Tony soothed, his hand drifting to Stephen’s cheek. “Just let me do something for you, okay? Let me buy you something so you know I love you.”

 

“You don’t need to buy me something for me to know that, you silly fuck.” Stephen pressed a quick kiss to the other’s lips. “I’m not that materialistic.”

 

“Just let me buy the tickets, and I’ll shut up about it.”

 

“Fine, you can buy the tickets, but only if I can help you out with the tux.”

 

“That-” Tony pulled away and rolled his eyes. “That’s just - well,” Tony thought about it for a brief moment - renting tuxes  _ are _ expensive. “Fine, you can do that.”

 

“Yay!”

 

The bell rang, signalling the two to walk to the first class. Tony groaned as he grabbed his boyfriend’s hand. “Fuck, I hate Dorelli, why do we gotta go to her class?”

 

“Because we do, and you know, she isn’t really all that bad. After all, she was one of the teachers who kept us sitting together after word got out that we were dating.” Stephen reminded as they walked.

 

“That’s true,” Tony muttered, admitting a slight defeat. “You know, she actually knew I liked you before you did.”

 

“You told Ms. Dorelli that you had a crush on me before you actually did anything about it?” Stephen looked genuinely shocked. “You told  _ her? _ ”

 

“Okay, in my defense, it was an accident and it slipped out, and she kinda assumed it anyway considering how obvious I was being.” Tony chuckled slight, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. “Not my fault you weren’t catching on.”

 

“I did catch on, I was just waiting for you to actually do something about it.”

 

“Why didn’t  _ you _ do something about it?” Tony turned his head and flashed a playful smile. “Always talk about waiting for me, so why didn’t you initiate anything?”

 

“I was going to if you didn’t do anything by March. I had set a date for myself. Ask Tony Out If He’s Too Incompetent Day. March 15th.” Stephen chuckled and shook his head. “Luckily you actually did something.”

 

Tony whistled and smiled. “You’re really something, ain’t ya?”

 

“I’m your something, though.”

 

“Sap, sap sap.”

 

***

 

“Tony!” A voice called out. Tony glanced up to see Pepper sprinting towards him from the other side of the locker. It was lunchtime, and Stephen had to go see a teacher, so he decided to stop by his own locker to pick up a few things.

 

“Pep, hey,” Tony slammed his locker shut and leaned against it. “You alright?”

 

“Yes! Fine.” Pepper panted a bit, holding a finger up. “Sorry, haven’t ran like that in ages.”

 

“That’s a big mood.”

 

“Anyway,” Pepper finally caught her breath. “I thought of an amazing promposal you could do for Stephen.”

 

“Woah, hold up, who said anything about a promposal?” 

 

Pepper raised an eyebrow. “Um, are you not taking Stephen to prom?”

 

“Yeah, I am, we’re dating, was that not...was that not established already?” Tony let out a small laugh, his face displaying a confused expression.

 

“Well, usually people prompose anyway! You know, make a poster, maybe some flowers, you know all that good stuff!” Pepper exclaimed, grinning widely. “You should totally do it!”

 

“Pepper, no, that’s so extra. We already are going, I’m buying the tickets, so, why do I need to prompose?”

 

“Because it’s fun! You can do a super cute promposal for him! I have such a great idea for it, and I can definitely help out!” She paused to gasp. “You can come over and we can make the poster together! Oh my gosh, this is so exciting!”

 

“Pepper, relax, I’m not doing that.” Tony rolled his eyes and held a hand out. “There’s no need for it.”

 

Pepper pouted, her hands coming to her hips. “Don’t you want to make him feel a little special?”

 

Tony sighed - Pepper was right, in a way. “Look, I just, I don’t know if he would want something so public.”

 

“Then make it private! I have an idea for that too.”

 

“I’ll think about it Pepper, alright?” Tony put a hand on her shoulder. 

 

“I hate it when you say that, because I know you never actually think about it. It’s just your way of getting rid of me.” Pepper crossed her arms. “Come on, Tony, it’ll be fun.”

 

Tony stared into her eyes, narrowing them slightly before sighing. “You’re always right. I hate that about you.”

 

Pepper smiled, ruffling Tony’s hair. “I’ll see you later, Tony. We’ll get to planning, okay? It’ll be a nice way to de-stress.” Tony pushed her hand away, unable to suppress a smile. Pepper was really good at being annoying  _ and _ a fantastic friend, and Tony loved that about her. She turned around and walked off.

 

Tony smiled at the ground, thinking about Stephen, and how he would probably smile so wide if Tony had promposed to him with a poster. Perhaps he would love it.

 

Guess he better let Stephen know he was going to go to Pepper’s after school.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay before yall go up in my grill abt the unrealisticness of Howard not pressing charges im just gonna say - this is a fanfic and I don't know enough about all that so I'm just taking that easy way out. Please just enjoy the story, okay? <3


	30. May

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the brief hiatus! I've been still struggling but I'm getting a lot better <3

“Is this  _ really  _ necessary?” Tony groaned, leaning back in a chair in Pepper’s room. 

 

“Yes. We already planned it, don’t tell me you’re backing out now.” Pepper furrowed her eyebrows and put the marker down. 

 

“I’m not, I just don’t see the point.” Tony snided, a smirk appearing on his face. Pepper huffed and rolled her eyes.

 

“You’re just bored, that’s why you’re arguing with me.”

 

“You know me so well, my dearest Pep.”

 

About a week ago, Tony had agreed to let Pepper help him create some sort of promposal for him to ask Stephen with, though he was quite reluctant to do so. Only doing it out of hopes that Stephen will have a nice reaction, Tony planned a promposal idea with Pepper.

 

Currently, the two were in Pepper’s room, actually making the poster. It was a Saturday - nice and sunny, with the temperature mild. A perfect day for the bridge, which is where the two planned the promposal to be. 

 

Pepper insisted on coloring the poster herself, exclaiming that it had to be “neat” and not “sloppy and lazy.” Tony just rolled his eyes and allowed her to do whatever, plopping down in a chair on the other side of the room.

 

Of course, now, he was just straight up bored.

 

“Is there anything I can  _ do? _ At least?” Tony asked, his chair tipping slightly as he leaned back. 

 

“Yeah, shut your mouth.”

 

“No need to be rude.” Tony snarked, his chair coming back down with a  _ thud _ . “Besides, ain’t this  _ my _ promposal anyway?”

 

“You didn’t wanna do anything.” Pepper shrugged her shoulder. The sound of a marker on poster board stopped for a brief moment before continuing. “So I decided to do it.”

 

“You only decided it because you wanted to do it, I don’t think I had a choice to begin with,” the boy shook his head. “I swear, it’s like  _ you’re _ promposing to him.”

 

“Maybe I am,” Pepper dryly stated, her mind focused on the board in front of her.

 

“Well Pep, I don’t know how that might work out, because, I uh,” he leaned in closer for a sarcastic whisper. “I think he  _ might  _ be gay, not sure though.”

 

“Oh no, how utterly unfortunate.” Pepper’s tone matched the sarcastic level of Tony’s. “Okay, if you want to do something useful, how about you text him and make sure that he is in fact available today, because I  _ know _ you haven’t even asked that question, and I want to make sure that we do this  _ today. _ ”

 

“You know be  _ too _ well and it’s scary at times.” Tony muttered, pulling out his phone and texting Stephen. “I mean, knowing that I didn’t even text Stephen if he was free? God, you mind reader-”

 

“Tony, you wait until the last minute for everything. That’s something everyone knows.” Pepper informed him, smirking as she picked up the poster board. “What do you think?”

 

The poster read “ _ I may not be one for promposals, but Strange-ly enough, here I am. Prom?” _

 

Tony crossed his arms and scowled. “That’s cheesy.”

 

“It’s cute! It’s a pun on his name.”

 

“Yes, Pep, I got that.” Tony rolled his eyes in amusement, letting out a small laugh as he took the poster. “You know how many times he gets puns on his name?”

 

“A lot, probably,” Pepper shrugged. “But for you, I’m sure he’d love it.”

 

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this.”

 

“I can’t believe you’re listening to me.”

 

“Touche.” Tony felt his phone buzzed and he pulled it out. “Perfect, Strange says he’s good. What time should I tell him to go?”

 

“Now. Let’s do it.” Pepper grabbed the poster from Tony and grabbed Tony’s keys off of her desk. She tossed them to him. “Where did you say this was going to happen?”

 

Tony sent the text to Stephen as he put on his shoes. “Remember the place I took you on one of our anniversaries? An abandoned bridge with a pond?”

 

“Did we have a picnic there?” Pepper asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Yes,” Tony nodded, walking out the door. “You screamed because a duck tried to eat your food.”

 

“Hey,” Pepper huffed. “That duck was out to get me, I know it, he had that look in his eyes. Like. ‘Fuck you, Pepper, that’s my goddamn sandwich.’”

 

“Right, because every duck has that inner monologue.” Tony clicked his keys twice to unlock his car, and the two got into it. “That duck especially held a grudge against you.”

 

“He did, Tony, can’t believe you’re a duck defender.” Pepper shook her head, letting out a laugh. 

 

“Nah, I’m just a Pepper offender.” Tony laughed with her, unable to stop the smile on his face as he pulled out of Pepper’s driveway. 

 

“You know, Tony,” Pepper began as Tony drove. “This is the happiest I’ve seen you in a long time.”

 

Tony raised an eyebrow, casting her a confused glance. “What do you mean?”

 

“I mean, with Stephen.” Pepper sighed, her face expressing a soft smile. “You’re just so in love with him - it’s just so great to see that. He makes you so happy, and it just - everyone noticed it the other day - we were talking about it. You are ten times happier than you were when this school year started.”

 

Tony said nothing, the only sound that could be heard was a faint whistling through his nose.

 

“I know you always hid things from us, Tony, but even then,” Pepper continued. “Even then we could tell how unhappy you were. We didn’t even know about your dad, but as soon as Stephen came into the picture, your attitude brightened and your personality flourished. It was really good to see that side of you.”

 

Tony smiled and glanced at her. “Thanks, Pepper.”

 

“I’m serious, Tony, seeing you like this, it just - it means the world to me. We didn’t work out, and that sucked, but seeing you now? With Stephen? It makes me  _ glad _ we didn’t work out, because you are far happier, and there is no happiness I care more about than yours.” Pepper giggled  as she rolled her eyes. “Okay well, my happiness is important too, but yours is second most important.”

 

“He does make me happy. Probably the happiest I’ve ever been, so you’re definitely right in that field.” Tony pulled into the familiar area by the woods. “His car isn’t here yet, so let’s wait by the bridge.”

 

“I’ve got a question.” Pepper’s voice sounded concerned as she grabbed the poster out of the car. The two made their way through the woods to the bridge. 

 

“I might have an answer.”

 

“What are you gonna do when Stephen leaves for college?”

 

“Oh,” Tony sighed. “Well, we did talk about this. We plan on staying together. I am gonna miss him, though. A lot.”

 

“Oh, okay, I was just wondering,” Pepper shrugged. “I’m glad you guys plan on staying together, because it’s not that far away.”

 

“Don’t remind me.” Tony told her, though a small smile appeared on his face. 

 

“Oh, remember Mr. ‘I can’t wait for graduation’ at the beginning of the year?” Pepper smirked as her hands found the railing of the bridge, the poster leaning against it.”

 

“Yeah, but then I realized just how many people that are leaving me.” Tony turned his head and leaned against the railing as well.

 

“We’re not leaving you, Tones.” Pepper shook her head, caressing Tony’s cheek. “We’re always here.”

 

“Oh, don’t get sappy with me, Pep, you know I hate that.” Tony scoffed, his tone light-hearted. “But thank you, I appreciate it.”

 

“Funny, you told me you  _ love _ sappiness.” Stephen called out, his mouth forming a smirk. Tony grinned as he waved.

 

“Baby, come on, don’t give Pep any ideas.”

 

“She’s already got one.” Pepper smirked as he handed him the poster. She pulled out her phone as she began to record. “Do it, you coward.”

 

Tony stuck his tongue out at her as he walked forward towards Stephen, holding the poster up. Stephen stopped in his tracks as he read it.

 

He glanced up, his face looking a mixture between utter amusement and slight exasperation. “Nice pun.”

 

“Well?” Tony asked. “Will you go to prom with me?”

 

“Of course you big cheese head,” Stephen walked up to Tony and pressed a kiss to his lips. “I have a feeling this was all Pepper.”

 

“Yes, of course.” Tony rolled his eyes and Pepper laughed. 

 

“Oh, everyone is going to love this!” Pepper squealed, before running up to them and giving them both a hug.  “Oh, you guys are just too cute!”

 

“Pep, you’re squishing me.” Tony sputtered, and Pepper let go of both of them.

 

“I just wanted to record, so I can leave now,” She glanced around. “On second thought, I just realized you drove, so nevermind.”

 

Tony laughed as he pulled out his keys. “I’ll drive you home, Pep. Steph, I’ll meet you at home, alright?”

 

“Gotcha babe,” he grabbed the poster. “Is this mine?”

 

“All yours.”

 

“Fuck yes,” Stephen smiled. “I love it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are 3 more chapters of Blame left. :')  
> So 33 total chapters. :')


	31. May

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Implied Sexual Content
> 
> One more thing: I had made a mathmatical error in the notes of my last chapter. I have since corrected it, but there should be a total of 33 chapters, not 34. :P

The alarm echoed through the room, awaking the sleeping figures tangled in the sheets. Stephen reached a hand over and lightly tapped his alarm clock, turning back over to press a kiss to the back of Tony’s head. “Good morning, birthday boy.”

 

Tony smiled, reaching a hand over his head to caress Stephen’s cheek. “Mmm, mornin’.”

 

“How did you sleep?” Stephen asked, his arms draped around his significant other in a spooning position. 

 

“Like a baby,” Tony replied, turning over to face the other boy. “That was amazing.”

 

Stephen grinned, pressing a kiss to Tony’s lips. “It sure was. I hope you liked your birthday present.”

 

Tony let out a soft moan. “Oh god, yes, best gift ever. I knew that smart mouth could do more than just spit out neurological terms.”

 

“I was always told it was a gift - or rather, a talent.” Stephen smirked, sitting up. He glanced at his boyfriend, who was still tangled up in the sheets. “Are you glad we did it?”

 

“Me?” Tony sat up, raising an eyebrow. “Of course I am.”

 

Stephen smiled wide, leaning in for another kiss. “I’m glad too.”

 

“Mmm, I just hope your parents couldn’t hear us.” Tony muttered against Stephen’s lips.

 

“Eh, probably not, we weren’t that loud.” Stephen stood up from the bed, walking over to grab some clothes. “You should go get dressed.”

 

“I will, I will, I just wanna stay in bed for a little longer.” Tony exclaimed, slumping back onto the bed. “Your bed is just  _ so _ comfortable.”

 

“We have school, Tony, come on. It might be your birthday, but you still gotta go.”

 

“Yes, mother.” Tony teased, flinging the covers off and standing up. He blushed as he remembered that he was naked. Stephen glanced over at him and smiled.

 

“You’re so beautiful, Tony.”

 

“Oh, don’t start this now,” Tony’s eyes glistened as he reached over to grab his shorts, putting them on. “But thank you.”

 

“I just gotta admire the artwork when I see it.” Stephen teased, pulling a shirt over his head. “And you, Tony Stark, are the most amazing painting I have ever had the fortune to see.”

 

“Oh, you and your lovey-dovey crap.” Tony chuckled with amusement. “You would not shut up about me last night, and now I gotta hear it this morning too?”

 

“I can’t help it Tony, your body is just magnificent.” Stephen walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist. He kissed Tony’s neck gently. “And I got to see all of it last night, and frankly, that’s amazing and I’m still in awe.”

 

“You also left me a big fucking hickey, which I can see clearly in the mirror.”

 

“Mmm, leave it,” Stephen pulled away, the corners of his mouth rising in a smirk. “Let people know that my gift to you last night was by far better than any other gift they could have given you.”

 

“Ugh, you’re just lucky I don’t have anything to cover it with,” Tony’s eyes widened. “Oh wait, shit, your mom, what if she sees?”

 

Stephen chuckled as he ruffled his boyfriend’s hair. “Relax, she’s probably still asleep. And if she’s not, oh well, I’ll deal with the wrath tonight.”

 

Tony smiled as he took a shirt out of Stephen's drawer. “I’m wearing one of your shirts today, and you can’t say no because it’s my birthday and that would just be mean of you.”

 

“Fine, wear what you’d like.” Stephen rolled his eyes, a hint of amusement was plastered on his face. “Then let’s leave before my mother wakes up.”

 

“I’m hurrying, I’m hurrying.” Tony pulled the shirt over his head. “Patience, Stephanie.”

 

***

 

“Tony Stark! Happy birthday!” A squealing Pepper launched herself at Tony as he approached the lunch table. She wrapped her arms around his neck in a long embrace. “Happy happy birthday! You’re eighteen! Yay!”

 

“Yes Pep, thank you.” Tony laughed, letting go of Stephen’s hand to pat her on the back. She pulled away, and Rhodey gave him a hug.

 

“Tony, bro, happy birthday.” Rhodey gave him a fist bump. “Hope eighteen treats you better than seventeen.”

 

“Happy birthday Tony!” Steve rang out, smiling. 

 

A chorus of other “happy birthdays” were all heard from his friends as Tony sat down.

 

“Thanks everyone, I gotta admit, I was ready to turn eighteen and graduate, but now I’m kinda like, damn time, slow down.” Tony shook his head, smiling wide. Pepper’s eyebrows raised as she studied his neck.

 

“Tony Stark, is that...is that a  _ hickey? _ ” She pointed out, and Tony quickly nodded, his face turning a bit red.

 

“Uh, yeah.”

 

“Oooh, Stephen got a taste of the Stark man last night.” Sam teased as he took a bite of his sandwich.

 

“About damn time too, right?” Bucky asked, laughing. Steve shot him a glare.

 

“Oh, stop it guys.” Natasha rolled her eyes. “What they do in their spare times is nobody’s business but their own.

 

“Thank you.” Tony leaned his chin against his hand. “Finally we have someone with a little respect for privacy.

 

“Hey, you’re the one with the big ass bruise on your neck there, it’s so obviously a hickey, why didn’t you cover it up?” Pepper questioned, narrowing her eyes. 

 

“Because I wanted you guys to see that my gift was better than yours are going to be.” Stephen butted in, casting a smirk to the group. 

 

“That’s funny, because whatever gift you gave him I already gave him freshman year.” Pepper retorted, smirking.

 

“Oooh, ouch.” Rhodey clutched his heart. “I think Stephen was just destroyed.”

 

Stephen put his hands up in a surrendering position. “Can’t argue with that feistiness.” 

 

“Speaking of gifts,” Pepper began as she reached under the table. “I got you something.” She pulled out a red gift bag stuffed with white tissue paper. Tony grabbed it and smiled.

 

“Thanks Pep, you didn’t have to get me anything-”

 

“Oh, stop. I get you something every year, don’t pull that one on me.” Pepper returned the smile, leaning forward on her hands. “Go on, open it!”

 

Tony reached a hand into the bag and pulled out the tissue paper, and inside was a sweatshirt. He opened the sweatshirt up and it had “M.I.T” in big letters.

 

“I know you’ve said if you could go to any college you would have wanted to go to M.I.T, and so, I uh, thought you might just enjoy walking around with it, and having people think you do go there.” She shrugged, her smile softening. “And who knows? It’s never too late to go to college. Maybe in a couple of years.”

 

Tony got up from the table and walked around to Pepper to give her a hug. “Pepper, I love it, thanks.”

 

“You’re welcome, Tones. I really hope eighteen is better for you.”

 

“It will be.” Tony grinned, pressing a kiss to Pepper’s hair. “I’m sure of it. All of you are going to do amazing things while I, will  _ also _ be working hard to do amazing things.”

 

“Like climbing that ladder at Tesla.” Stephen butted in, grabbing his boyfriend’s hand.

 

“Oh you bet, Elon Musk better watch his ass because baby, I’m coming for him.” Tony chuckled, and Bucky let out a snort as he choked in laughter.

 

“Fuck, Bucky, can’t you chew your food?” Steve rolled his eyes, patting Bucky’s back.

 

“Tell Tony to stop sayin’ funny things while I’m eatin’ then.” Bucky defended, and Tony laughed. 

 

“What the hell am I gonna do without all of you.” Tony asked, shaking his head as he sat down. 

 

“We’re always gonna be a text away, Tony.” Bruce told him, lifting his head out of his book. “All of us.”

 

“And I won’t be that far.” Thor smiled, wrapping his arm around Bruce. “You can always come visit me.”

 

“Thanks guys.” Tony’s face was bright. He raised his water bottle as to perform a mock-toast. “Here’s to my best birthday yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay yes, I KNOW this was short. Blame is finishing up with only two more chapters to go! 
> 
> This is just a little cute and sweet chapter about Tony's birthday. The next two should be more lengthier, I believe (the last one is a definite long one).
> 
> :)


	32. June

Tony stood in front of the mirror, shifting his bow tie upwards as to straighten it out. His hands fell to his side, patting and smoothing out any wrinkles of the jacket. He took a deep breath, exhaling the minor anxiety that raced through this veins.

 

Two arms snaked around his waist and the soft pressing of gentle lips warmed his neck. 

 

“Hey, pretty boy.” Stephen’s soothing voice eased some of the anxiety. “You almost ready?”

 

“Yes.” Tony exhaled, turning around to face the other boy. “Just about.”

 

Stephen wore a brilliant, white tuxedo complete with a red bow tie, matching with Tony’s. His hair had been neatly gelled backwards, all except for a little puff of curls that seeped out near his forehead - a jaw-dropping sight that brought a pink blush to Tony’s cheeks. 

 

“You look amazing,” Tony smiled up at his boyfriend. Stephen shifted his hands upwards, gently clutching at Tony’s face

 

“Says you,” he pressed a kiss to the smaller boy. Tony, feeling slightly mischievous, snaked his tongue around the opening of Stephen’s lip. The other boy accepted as Tony’s hands grabbed at Stephen’s waist. 

 

“You think,” Tony muttered against Stephen’s lips. “You think we have time for a quickie?”

 

Stephen pulled away and shook his head. “We gotta get going. Pictures, remember? Pep’s place.” 

 

Tony scowled, though his eyes had a faint glimmer of amusement. “Oh, you tease.”

 

Stephen tapped at the watch on his wrist. “Come along now, my parents are waiting! They want us to get a few pictures in before we get to Pepper’s.” He exited the room, and Tony could hear the faint sounds of footsteps diminish.

 

“Fuckin’ hell,” Tony muttered under his breath. The corners of his mouth turned upwards into a small smile as he grabbed some of Stephen’s cologne and splashed some on. 

 

“Tony!” Stephen’s voice called out.

 

“I’m coming!” Tony shouted back, shaking his head in amusement as he dashed out the door.

 

Stephen’s parents were thrilled to take pictures, especially his mother, who absolutely adored posing them in cute ways. Tony studied her as she spoke, she was an elegant and stern woman, but her motherly tendencies arose in certain situations - prom being definitely one of them.

 

“Oh, I can’t believe my little Stephen is already off his way to Senior Prom!” His mother clutched her heart, and Stephen shook his head, chuckling.

 

“Mom, come on, we gotta get to Pepper’s. You can take a bit more there if you’d like.”

 

“Oh no, your father and I have dinner reservations. You go on ahead, you know we sent the limo there.” Beverly responded, giving her son a quick hug. “But be sure to send us pictures of all of you!”

 

“Yes Mom,” Stephen huffed and grabbed Tony’s hand, dragging him to the blue Mercedes at the end of the driveway. “I knew they weren’t coming,” he whispered into Tony’s ear.

 

“Oh?” Tony casted a confused glance as he opened the passenger door. “Did you want them to come?” He shut the door as Stephen started the car.

 

“Would it be wrong to say, no?” Stephen chuckled, using the back up camera to back up out of the driveway. “My mother, you know how she is with pictures. She just goes absolutely bonkers. Especially when I’m dressed up.”

 

“I wish I had that.” Tony muttered, not realizing that he had said it aloud. Stephen turned his head and his eyebrows raised, his face displaying a certain expression:  _ remorse. _

 

“Tony, I’m-”

 

“Don’t,” he spoke softly and smiled. “My fault. I let it slip. We’re going to enjoy tonight. None of the sentimentals.”

 

Stephen’s mouth lifted into a small smile. “You know, you really do look ravishing in that tuxedo.”

 

“As do you.”

 

“Black suits you. It’s your kind of color.” Stephen noted, turning onto Pepper’s street. “You know, I don’t understand why we didn’t have this picture party at my house, mine’s a lot bigger.”

 

“Pepper wanted it. I’m not going to be the one to refuse what she requests.” Tony smirked as Stephen parked the car. “Come on now, we’re obviously the last ones here.”

 

“I wonder whose fault that might be.” Stephen opened the door and shut it, a playful smirk appearing on his face. Tony nudged him with his elbow but said nothing towards the taller man. Instead, he called out to Pepper, who was wearing an elegant, red gown complete with sequins around the top. Her hair was done up in a beautiful up-do. Her face brightened as she saw the two boys approaching and waved as she and Rhodey walked towards the two, wrapping her arms around them.

 

“Oh, thank god you’re finally here, we were all so worried,” Pepper smiled.

 

“Yeah,” Rhodey butted in, wearing a stunning, black suit complete with a red tie to match Pepper’s dress. “Bucky started going on about how you guys were having sex and that’s why you were late.”

 

“It seems dirty never leaves his mind.” Tony murmured, and Rhodey chuckled as he fist bumped his friend. 

 

“Why would it? I hear they fuck in the locker room after sports practice.” Stephen stated as he rolled his eyes, slightly amused. “That’s about as dirty and sweaty as it gets.”

 

“Anyway,” Pepper shook her head. “Can we get a move on? It’s picture time. Stephen, you said you got the limo?”

 

“Yes, should be here soon.”

 

“Fantastic!” Pepper half-squealed. “Oh, it’s been ages since I’ve taken a limo!”

 

The four walked towards the rest of the group, who greeted them with smiles and signature phrases and handshakes. Bucky and Steve wore matching black suits with two matching blue ties, though Bucky wore a bow tie and Steve wore a normal one. Natasha wore a white dress - beautiful, simple, and Sam matched with a black suit and white bow tie. Thor and Bruce wore matching, tan tuxes, possibly wanting to spice things up a bit from the usual color scheme. 

 

Pictures were typical - some formal, some silly, some of just the dates separate, and some all together. It was a nice feeling, being surrounded by a group of friends, and Tony felt a warm feeling flood through him as Stephen grabbed his waist for another picture. 

 

It was also nice being held by someone he loved.

 

The limo arrived approximately a half hour after Tony and Stephen had arrived. Bucky, while entering, made a comment stating how absolutely remarkable it is to have a wealthy friend, to which Steve immediately shot him a glare, shutting him down - quite typical behavior. 

 

It was cliche to arrive at a high school prom in a limo, but Stephen didn’t care - he wanted to treat his friends before they all embarked on a new chapter.

 

“So, Stephen!” Natasha spoke up. “Congratulations on being valedictorian of our class.”

 

Stephen smiled shyly and glanced downwards. “Thank you, though, I think you guys might be the only people who actually aren’t jealous.”

 

Tony chuckled as he laid a hand on Stephen’s back, gently rubbing it. “What do you mean?”

 

“I mean,” Stephen cleared his throat. “How would you feel if throughout your entire years of school you were top of your class, and then your senior year some dweebish kid comes in and knocks the socks off of everyone, getting into Yale, and basically becoming valedictorian all within a year?”

 

“Probably awful. Damn, is that why people are talkin’ shit about you?” Sam commented, and Tony shot him a glare.

 

“Yep. New kid speaking at graduation. Minor loophole in your school’s system. I don’t think the principal is very happy, but, rules are rules, and top of the class always speaks.” Stephen shrugged, leaning back into his seat. “Don’t worry about me though, I’ve already got an  _ excellent _ speech planned out.”

 

“I can’t wait to hear it.” Bruce popped up, his hand loosely gripping Thor’s. “I’m sure it’s gonna be a great speech.”

 

“You’re totally gonna be looking at me when you say it,” Tony teased. “I just know it.”

 

“Unless I’m speaking directly to you, I always cast my eye contact to everyone across the room,” Stephen smirked. “It’s basic public speaking skills. Don’t maintain eye contact with one person, spread it amongst the entire room.”

 

“I thought you’re supposed to picture ‘em naked?” Bucky asked, leaning his elbows onto his knees.

 

“No, that’s for when you’re nervous.” Steve corrected, and Bucky shrugged.

 

“I feel like picturing people naked would make me even  _ more _ nervous.”

 

“You don’t have to picture people naked when you speak in public.” Rhodey raised an eyebrow.

 

“Hey,” Natasha interrupted the conversation to point out the window. “We’re here.”

 

***

 

Light’s dashing about, music blaring, kids laughing and having fun, it was a little overwhelming for Tony. He had always been a partier, but it was just something about school functions that made him a little antsy. 

 

Stephen sat down as he gave him a glass of water. “Need a break from dancing?”

 

“Of course, you  _ know _ I had to dance my ass off to Cotton Eye’d Joe.”  

 

“And you did it remarkably well, might I add.” Stephen smiled, taking a sip of his own water. “You know they’re going to be choosing prom king and queen soon.”

 

“What, you thinking we might have a shot?”

 

“Maybe, we were nominated after all.” Stephen pointed out, shrugging. 

 

“Stephen, baby, you also got chosen to speak at graduation and are also kind of unpopular at the moment.” Tony smiled and shook his head. “Besides, no way in hell would we ever beat out Steve and Bucky. Two football jocks? Please, everyone’s all over that.”

 

“Ouchie.” Stephen smirked, unbothered. “I don’t care, don’t worry. Just was wondering what was on your mind, that’s all. It’s nice to know you have faith in us.”

 

“I’m realistic babe.”

 

“I know.” Stephen chuckled and leaned over to press a kiss on Tony’s forehead. “Come on,” Stephen motioned to the forming crowd by the stage. “They’re gonna choose the winners.”

 

Stephen’s fingers gently grasp Tony’s as they interlock like a puzzle piece. Together, they walked over to the forming semi-circle around the stage. A teacher was centered on the stage, and next to her was an envelope, and two crowns.

 

She cleared her throat. “Welcome, Seniors, to the 2018 Senior Prom.”

 

Whooping and hollering filled the air.

 

“As you know, we always hold the contest for Prom King and Queen. However,” she laughed nervously. “Some couples that were nominated were same gender couples, so incase one of those couples won, we had the liberty of just having normal crowns instead of a tiara. Hope that’s uh, alright.”

 

Tony leaned over to whisper. “Bet that went over well with the school board.”

 

“God I love 2018.” Stephen smiled in response.

 

The teacher continued. “With that being said, I am pleased to announce the winners of this year’s contest. In this envelope, are the two names you voted for. What will happen is: I will read them, everyone will cheer, they will receive their crowns, and they will begin to have their own slow dance. Then all the couples will join in afterwards.” She smiled wide, and students began clapping. “Now, let’s get on with it.” She opened the envelope, pulling out a slip of paper. “Steven Rogers and James Barnes!”

 

“Told you,” Tony muttered into Stephen’s ear as he clapped. The rest of the crowd was going wild as the two boys walked onto the stage and accepted their crowns. The took each other’s hand and walked back downwards as the crowd spreads apart, giving them room to dance.

 

“Eh, so what, you’re still Prom King in my heart.” Stephen kissed Tony’s cheek.

 

“Oh, what did we say about the sentimentals?”

 

“It’s prom, and we’re about to slow dance,” Stephen’s face was smug. “Give me a break, baby.”

 

“Couples, you may begin joining our two kings in a slow dance!” The teacher announced, and Tony took that as a liberty to wrap his arms around Stephen’s neck. Stephen smiled as he leaned in, this time kissing Tony’s lips.

 

“God, I love you,” Tony exclaimed as they pulled away. 

 

“Likewise.”

 

“I hope you mean you love me and not yourself.”

 

“Why not both?” Stephen smiled as they swayed, a love song roaming through the air. Out of the corner of his eye, Tony could spot the smiling faces of Steve and Bucky, both shining brightly with their crowns.

 

“Of course, both is good.” Tony smiled, shifting his hand upwards to run a thumb over Stephen’s cheek. “Anyone ever tell you that you have the most exquisite eyes I have ever seen?”

 

“Oh yes,” Stephen purred, raising his own hand to cover Tony’s. “All the time.”

 

“And they’re all mine.” Tony shook his head. “I can’t believe how lucky I am.”

 

“I thought you said no sentimentals?” Stephen smirked, and Tony rolled his eyes.

 

“And I thought you said to give you a break.” 

 

“I did,” Stephen chuckled. “Just teasing, my love.”

 

“I’m going to do that gross thing and lean my head on your shoulder as we dance to this silly love song, sound good?” Tony told the taller boy and Stephen nodded. 

 

Tony moved his arm back to Stephen’s neck and rested his head on Stephen’s shoulder. 

 

A few songs pass by, and Tony felt his grip tighten on his boyfriend.

 

“Don’t think about it, Tony.” Stephen whispered, barely audible. “Just enjoy tonight.”

 

“Graduation is  _ next week _ , Stephen.” Tony sighed, digging his face in deeper. “How can I not think about it.”

 

“It’s an exciting time, babe.” Stephen embraced the boy a little tighter. “Just don’t think, stay in the moment with me. Hum with the music. Smell my cologne.”

 

“You really are amazing, I hope you know.” 

 

“I know.”

 

Tony smiled as he closed his eyes. Stephen kissed his hair gently as they swayed along in the sea of other dancing couples - lost in the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter. one more chapter i cant BELIEVE THIS


	33. Graduation | Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The final chapter. I've got so many things I would like to say but I will save it for the end notes. Please enjoy this, and thank you for reading.

Tony felt Stephen shudder slightly, and as a response he gently squeezed his hand, lightly stroking his thumb over Stephen’s pale one. Stephen turned his head and exhaled - he was nervous. His eyes expressed his feelings - wide, worried, wondrous. The corners of Tony’s mouth lifted in a reassuring smile as his thumb continued to stroke Stephen’s hand. The two were silent, needed to be as the principal of the school spoke. 

 

The blue color of the cap and gown brought out the baby blues in Stephen’s eyes, and Tony admired it. They were surprisingly lucky to have their last names so close together in the alphabet, and due to that, they were seated next to each other, looking into each other’s eyes as the principal’s voice roamed through the air, talking about the achievements the class of 2018 had made. 

 

Graduation Day.

 

Tony had always looked forward to it - and here he was, sitting in an auditorium filled with parents, kids, and relatives, all staring down at the wave of blue gowns, sitting quietly with anticipation. His relatives weren’t there, of course not - he had none he was close to, but out of the corner of his eye he spotted Stephen’s parents, grinning from ear to ear. Beverly was holding tissues to her face, while Eugene stared stoned-face, watching the principal. Tony shifted his eyes back to those of his boyfriend’s, whose breath appeared to be more rapid.

 

His speech was coming up - and Stephen was clearly nervous.

 

“Relax,” Tony breathed, his voice barely audible. “You’re going to be amazing.”

 

“I know,” Stephen whispered, turning his head to face the front. “It’s just - I know a lot of people don’t think I should be speaking.”

 

“Since when have you ever cared what people thought of you?”

 

“I don’t, I just - I don’t know.” Stephen exhaled, his breath a tad shaky. He linked his eyes to Tony’s once more. “I just want it to be perfect.”

 

Tony smiled, his hand once again squeezing Stephen’s lightly. “It will be. My full attention will be on you. Even if nobody else is listening, I will be.”

 

“Good,” Stephen glanced downwards, the corners of his mouth turning upwards in a small smile. “That’s good.” He leaned back against his chair, letting the tassel hanging off of his cap swing back and forth.  

 

“This class has done some exceptional things, we have students going to Ivy Leagues and other amazing schools.” The principal’s voice boomed through the microphone, his beaming face enlightening the crowd around him. “It really is quite amazing for all of you to be sitting here, in front of me, with all of your caps and gowns. For four years I have known you, and I have seen you grow up to be the wonderful seniors you are today.”

 

“Not me,” Stephen whispered, chuckling. Tony nudged him with his elbow, a faint glimmer of amusement appearing on his face.

 

“Graduation is a time for reflection - a time to think back on what you have done to get to where you are right now, in this moment. But it is also a time of celebration.” The principal smiled wide. “And I do hope that when you celebrate with your friends tonight, that you be safe and not do anything stupid.”

 

A small laughter erupted from the crowd. Tony glanced around his classmates, noting the brief chuckles that escaped them.

 

“And as my speech comes to an end and I bring up the valedictorian of the class -”

 

Tony felt Stephen tense up.

 

“-I wish you all success for the rest of your years. Now, I invite the valedictorian of the class of 2018 to come up and make his speech.” 

 

Stephen exhaled, standing up and walking down the aisle as an applause rippled through the audience around him. Tony caught a glimpse of Stephen’s parents clapping wildly, with tears pouring out of Beverly’s eyes. They must be so proud of their son.

 

Stephen stepped up to the microphone and cleared his throat. “Hello,” he began.

 

The applause ceased and the room became quiet, intently listening to Stephen’s words. 

 

“My name is Stephen Strange, and it’s honestly such an honor to be your class valedictorian. I always dreamed about giving a speech to a graduating class, and it’s honestly my privilege to be doing that today. 

 

I wanted to talk about mental health and how it affects us all - because I know that it is a struggle to deal with every day - and for most of you, perhaps you are dealing with it at this moment. Maybe you feel alone, or you struggle to breath. Perhaps you hide it as to not worry your friends.”

 

Tony inhaled deeply but his eyes remained fixated on his boyfriend.

 

“I know there are times where some of you felt like giving up - but here you all are, graduating. An amazing accomplishment. I’m so proud of all of  you - it really takes an extraordinary amount of courage to push something as taxing as anxiety aside just to study for the test, or do that homework. I know I’ve had my fair share of those moments.

 

I wanted to share with you some lyrics from one of my favorite songs. Perhaps you may have heard of it, perhaps not. ‘Blame’ by Air Traffic Controller is the name, and I remember listening to it for the first time. And it has some lyrics which I deemed to be pretty helpful for anyone who feels as though life is out to get them.”

 

Stephen paused, overlooking the sea of blue caps before his eyes fixated on one person: Tony.

 

“‘ _ Don’t blame yourself, cause you tried as hard as hell, with the hand that you were dealt.’  _ That’s the main chorus, and it’s just utterly powerful. People like to blame themselves for things that are out of their control, and it absolutely saddens me to see that. You,” he inhales. “All of you. All of you have things that you can control, and by focusing on those things, I know you can do exceptional wonders.” He smiled and nodded and Tony responded with a large grin and a small tear appearing under his right eye.

 

“There’s more lyrics that I’d like to share,” Stephen continued. “ _ ‘But if everything you learned before today was just a waste, think of everyone you met along the way and all you’ve faced, boy, you’ve won.’  _ And basically, what I want to emphasize with that, is that you all have met amazing people along this journey towards the next chapter of your life. Perhaps you’ve made the best friend in the world, or you even met the love of your life.”

 

Tony’s heart fluttered as a slight blush appeared on his face. Stephen was still looking at him, before he turned away to the other side of the room.

 

“You won - you’re winning. Beating whatever demons are out there and fighting you. Look at you all, graduating. About to receive a diploma. Possibly going off to college or working a job. It’s amazing. I’m so proud. Everyone,” Stephen glided his arm around the room. “Everyone is proud of you. So Class of 2018, go out there, get on your feet, enough ‘poor me,’ and show the world that you’re not to blame!”

 

The class erupted in a loud applause, with Tony clapping with such a brute amount of force he could feel his hands turning a dark shade of red. Stephen shook the principal’s hand and walked back down the aisle and back into his chair, plopping down right next to his boyfriend.

 

“Holy shit, Stephen, that was incredible.” Tony whispered, taking his hand and squeezing. Stephen noticed the tears in Tony’s eyes and swiped his thumb to wipe one that escaped.

 

“Thank you, love.” Stephen quickly pressed a kiss to his partner before exhaling into the seat, anxiety releasing through the air. “You inspired me, of course.”

 

“God, I love you.”

 

“I know,” Stephen smiled. “I love you too.”

 

A breath of laughter escaped Tony’s lips as he smiled. 

 

A few more speeches happened, and then the main event happened. The giving of diplomas, the most important part of graduation, given to students in alphabetical order by last name. Tony watched fervently as Bruce received his, then eventually Bucky, followed by Thor, Pepper, Rhodey, Steve, Natasha, and then -

 

“Tony Stark.”

 

Tony sucked in his breath as he walked forward, shaking the principal’s hand as he accepted the blue folder which enclosed his diploma. Tony turned around to catch a glimpse of Stephen standing right behind him, about to be called, giving a thumbs up.

 

“Stephen Strange.”

 

Tony felt pure bliss - in his hands, a certificate laid - an achievement. One that he managed to get - to push through all of the hardships. Another tear formed around the corner of his eye and it fell silently.

 

He sat back down, and felt another figure sit down next to him. Stephen voiced silence as he intertwined his fingers with his boyfriend’s, each wearing a smile as they stared towards the front, watching their other classmates (and eventually Sam) get their diplomas.

 

Tony squeezed his hand. Stephen squeezed it back and the two caught a glimpse of one another, grinning.

 

***

 

After the ceremony, pictures were  _ absolutely necessary _ according to Beverly Strange, so of course the friend group posed for pictures in their wondrous caps and gowns.

 

Tony’s favorite picture? The one of him and Stephen, where Tony was standing on his tiptoes and cupping Stephen’s face while kissing him on the cheek. Stephen had a big smile on his face. Tony made a mental note to set that as his phone background when he got the picture.

 

The flashes stopped and the group huddled around each other - of course there was going to be a party later for all of them. Natasha and Pepper had tears around their eyes and even Thor was sniffling.

 

“Hey,” Tony flashed a smile at the group. “We still have all summer to party. This ain’t the last hoorah.”

 

“Oh, I know.” Pepper sniffed, wiping away a tear. “I just can’t believe we graduated. I mean, it’s all so surreal!”

 

“I can’t wait to start the next chapter though!” Bruce exclaimed, smiling wide. “It’s going to be amazing. For all of us.”

 

“God, and Stephen’s speech?” Rhodey clutched his heart, obviously over-dramatising it. “Enough to get a few tears outta me.”

 

“Ha ha,” Stephen chuckled while shaking his head. “But really guys, thank you so much for allowing me to join you, even though I was new.”

 

“You should really be thanking Tony for that one.” Pepper smirked, rustling Tony’s hair. A small “hey” came from the shorter boy.

 

“Oh believe me, I definitely do thank him.” Stephen laughed and tossed a wink. 

 

“Oh god, I can’t escape it.” Sam covered his eyes. “I’m ninety nine percent certain that every single one of you is going to just send me pictures of you and your significant others.”

 

“We love to tease you, my dude.” Bucky smiled and playfully punched him, and Sam shot him a glare.

 

“Fuck you, Barnes, I ain’t your damn ‘dude.’”

 

“Oh, I’m going to miss this.” Steve piped up, flinging his arms around Bucky and San. “You both going at it. Bickering.”

 

“You’re going to  _ miss _ it?” Sam snorted, and Bucky made a similar noise. Steve shook his head.

 

“No, fuck that, I’m going to enjoy it.”

 

The group bursted out in laughter and Tony leaned into his boyfriend, whispering into his ear. “Hey, can we go to the bridge?”

 

Stephen nodded and grabbed Tony’s hand. “Hey, we’re just going to go out alone for a bit. We’ll see you all later.”

 

Thor whistled and Pepper went “ooooooooh have fun!”

 

Tony rolled his eyes and smiled while waving goodbye.

 

***

 

The bridge was calm and peaceful - there was a slight breeze that alleviated the heat of the upcoming summer. Tony breathed in the atmosphere around him while he leaned against the railing, and next to him stood Stephen, also leaning against the railing. The sun was still somewhat prominent in the sky, though it would be setting soon.

 

“Graduation,” Tony inhaled. “I’ve waited for this.”

 

“Graduated,” Stephen muttered. “And you did it.”

 

“Did I really inspire that speech of yours?” Tony asked, shifting his wait to look at Stephen.

 

“Yes, one hundred percent.” Stephen smiled as he reached a hand out to caress Tony’s face. “I love you so much, Tony. I do. And I wish you wouldn’t blame yourself for the shit your father put you through. At least you don’t have to worry about him now.” 

 

Tony laid his hand gently overtop Stephen’s and leaned into it. “Howard no longer applies to my life. And I’m learning not to blame myself. You, my love,” he smiled. “Have been an excellent helper in that sense.”

 

Stephen drew Tony’s face in as he pressed his lips against the chapped ones of Tony’s.

 

“You’re going to do amazing things.” Stephen murmured against his lips. “I just know it.”

 

Tony pulled away, beaming. “Good thing you didn’t know the difference between the east and west wing.”

 

Stephen snorted, shaking his head. “Yeah. I guess that was a good thing.”

 

***

 

**Epilogue -** **Ten Years Later**  
  


_ Life is kind to the friend group after their years together as friends. They still all keep in touch, thanks to the greatness of the technology around them. _

 

_ Bruce is a professor at New York University, teaching environmental science. Thor runs an animal shelter, focusing on rescuing abandoned pets in need. He is engaged to Bruce, and Thor had popped the question using one of the dogs he had rescued. An immediate yes. _

 

_ Bucky and Steve both went to Rutgers University for football, except both changed their minds on what they wanted to do. Steve works as a personal gym trainer and Bucky is a salesman, selling athletic equipment. They are married. _

 

_ Pepper graduated from Boston University with flying colors, and now she is the CEO of her own company: Pott’s Perfumes. A smashing success, and her name is smattered across the country along with her various scents. _

 

_ Rhodey worked hard and is now a police officer for his local town, working his way up to becoming a police chief. _

 

_ Natasha works as a teacher in a self defense class for women. She teaches young women self defense skills incase they are in danger or are being attacked. _

 

_ Sam is currently training on becoming an air pilot, always had a love for flying. Everyone wishes him luck! (Free vacations if he becomes one, Tony likes to remind everyone). _

 

_ Stephen graduated from Yale and immediately went to medical school and got his official phD. He currently lives with Tony in New York and works as a neurosurgeon in a pristine hospital. _

 

_ Tony moved out of the Strange household shortly after Stephen left for college, getting his own apartment closer to his Tesla job. After two years, he decided to go to a community college for another two years before heading to M.I.T for an engineering degree. Stephen, of course, was there when he had graduated. _

 

_ He started his own technology company, manufacturing parts and machines used to cars, airplanes, and any kind of transportation machine. It has been wildly successful, making him one of the more proclaimed businessmen of the world.  _

 

_ Tony asked Stephen to marry him on March 15th, 2028. Of course the answer was yes. _

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, what can I say? This fic has been a part of my life for almost three months and it has become a child of mine. Everyone has been so supportive of it, and I absolutely enjoyed reading all of your comments. 
> 
> Blame came to me as an idea while I was listening to the song "Blame" by Air Traffic Controller, which is the song that Stephen uses in the graduation speech as well as the title of this fic. I highly recommend you listen to the song, it has helped me get through a lot of tough things with life.
> 
> I thought it described Tony thoroughly, and I had always wanted to make a fic based on a song, and I'm so glad I did. 33 chapters and I enjoyed writing every single one.
> 
> Lot of people I gotta thank here lmao, I gotta thank my supportive friends on twitter (mainly the PSC) and also on tumblr. I thaank all the lovely people who have left kudos on my work and I thank my guy irl for reading this and shooting me a text saying how talented I am. You all mean a lot to me and I'm just so grateful.
> 
> Also, March 15th, to clarify, that was the date that Stephen had planned to ask Tony out if he didn't kiss him in February, which is why Tony chose it as a day to pop the question.
> 
> Thank you all again for reading. I hope you all enjoyed it and I look forward to hearing about your favorite moment of the fic, which you can tell me down below. I will try to respond to every comment I get.
> 
> With love,
> 
> Leaf

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my twitter @blissfulstark for more updates :)
> 
> send me a message on tumblr! ironstrangepls.tumblr.com
> 
> Kudos and comments are ALWAYS appreciated <3
> 
> i apologize for any grammatical or spelling error that you may find! i reread my work alot but i don’t have a beta and sometimes I miss a few things:)


End file.
